Cycles of Sun
by PinkPunk010
Summary: Newt and Tina's elopement took the magical world by storm, and now they have to adjust to life as a married couple in 1931 England, building a home and continuing their life together as Mr and Mrs Scamander. Continuation of Drizzle. *Now updated to include end.*
1. Chapter 1

_**The Evening Prophet**_

 _ **Newt Year Surprise!**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **January 1931**_

 _It's been the biggest question of the past three years._

 _When will Mr Newt Scamander, best-selling author and internationally famous magizoologist, finally ask Miss Porpentina Goldstein of Brooklyn New York, to marry him?_

 _The two have been attached at the hip for over a year, never appearing in public without the other. The two met in New York in 1926, and five years later, I am finally able to report on an event the wizarding world has been expecting since mid 1929 when she first started travelling with him!_

 _You have to credit the lady with an unending amount of patience that you must need to be the girlfriend of a famous wizard. It has taken him an astounding amount of time to get his act together. They have travelled the world together, both publishing highly successful books. Lesser women would have given up. Not Porpentina Goldstein._

 _However, it would not be Mr Scamander and Miss Goldstein if they didn't send us all into a spiral! At the Ministries New Year Gala, held at the Conevant Hotel in London, elder brother and head of the MLE Mr Scamander the elder (unfortunately extremely happily married) stepped up to the podium and astounded us all! Not only has Mr Scamander the younger finally popped the only question that matters, but they signed and sealed the deal without so much as a whisper to us! How scandalous._

 _They were married on the 28_ _th_ _December at the families estate in Devonshire and have only released one statement so far. The statement, on behalf of both Mr and Mrs Newt Scamander, is simply "We were married, and we are very happy, please allow us privacy to enjoy our married life."_

 _The speed of the marriage raised several eyebrows, and there have been some questions asked as to whether we will be announcing the birth of a baby Scamander within the next few months, for there are few better reasons for eloping. Only time will tell! But I expect that many member of our society will be watching the new Mrs Scamander's extremely slender waist for impending signs._

 _We, here at the Daily Prophet, wish Mr and Mrs Scamander all the best for their future, and I personally have never been happier to collect thirty galleons from the department pot for being there when the story broke._

 _Henrietta Lovegood_

….

 _ **The Love Potion**_

 _ **Surprise wedding for the New Year**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **January 1931**_

 _Newt Scamander, the eligible youngest son of Ex-auror and ex-head of MLE Perseus Scamander and high-class Hippogriff breeder Diana, has finally been taken off the market. And not by a lady of his own social standing, to the disappointment of many of the ladies of our high society._

 _Miss Porpentina Goldstein, a plain but ambitious American spinster, somehow managed to snap up the heart of the elusive Mr Scamander. And, after two years as his travelling companion in his search for magical creatures around the world, Miss Goldstein seems to have finally got what she set out to achieve. A wedding ring._

 _At the New Year's party, the extraordinarily handsome Theseus Scamander announced to the stunned crowd of ministry employees, socialites and the crème de la crème of wizarding society, that Mr Scamander married Miss Goldstein on the 28_ _th_ _December at his families home in Devonshire, the seat of the Scamander families since the thirteenth century._

 _The speed of the wedding, without an engagement period, raises several question, the clearest of which is: when are we to expect a baby Scamander?_

 _We here at_ The Love Potion _have raised a few eyebrows at the relationship, and a few more have gone up at the speed of the engagement. We will be watching the new Mrs Scamander's waist over the next few months and we can only hope that Mr Scamander doesn't live to regret his decision._

… _._

 _ **All American Witch Weekly**_

 _ **A Transatlantic Love Affair**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **January 1931**_

 _Some of you may remember our article on one Mr Newt Scamander published eighteen months ago. He has recently published his third edition of the famous_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _and rumours are that he will be devoting an entire tome to the magical beasts of North America._

 _The internationally renowned magizoologist was visiting New York on a vacation from his travels around the world researching magical creatures. But between book signings and meetings with MACUSA, it seems that Mr Scamander has been courting auror Porpentina Goldstein._

 _Miss Goldstein travelled with Mr Scamander, researching her own highly influential book having hit the market in mid-November last year_ Magical Ministries of the Wizarding World. _If you take a peek at the dedication page, her regard for Mr Scamander becomes instantly apparent._

 _Anyone who has seen the two have been unable to deny that it was merely a matter of time before they admitted the depth of their regard. They almost make you believe in soul mates._

 _Miss Goldstein first met Mr Scamander when he came to New York in 1926, working with him to defeat the creature which terrorised out city that year, leading to the capture of Grindlewald. Grindlewald subsequently escaped a month later._

 _But Miss Goldstein and Mr Scamander remained firm friends, and in 1929, Miss Goldstein joined Mr Scamander, and you hardly see one without the other now. However, despite their travels and general expectation, no engagement was announced. The couple remained firmly silent on the subject of their relationship and more than one unscrupulous journalist who tried to find out more met with Miss Goldstein's impeccable defensive spells._

 _But that seems to have all changed. In true Scamander and Goldstein style, nothing was quite as simple as announcing an engagement. Oh no._

 _On New Year's Eve, at a gala for Ministry employees and families, the British wizarding high society and international ambassadors, Mr Scamander and Miss Goldstein announced their marriage to the wizarding world!_

 _Taking place on the 28_ _th_ _December, the elopement seems to have raised a few fine British eyebrows as to the need for such haste and the lack of a society wedding. Having spent time in wizarding high society I can completely understand why a plain dealing all American woman like Miss Goldstein would not wish for the fripperies entailed._

" _It was inevitable," a ministry employee who worked with the pair has said, "They were gaga for each other. No-one can believe it took them this long to get hitched."_

 _But hitched they are! It's terribly romantic._

 _The new Mr and Mrs Scamander make you believe in fairytales, and here at the All American Witch, we wish the happy couple all the best in their marriage and in their future travels!_

… _._

 _ **Witch Weekly**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **January**_

 _ **The insider on the marriage of the decade.**_

 _Thousands of hearts across the United Kingdom collectively broke on New Year's eve, when it was announced that Mr Newt Scamander, internationally renowned magizoologist and heartthrob, is officially no longer a bachelor._

 _Mr Scamander proposed to his long term field assistant, Porpentina Goldstein, an unassuming but not disfigured American witch he met while in New York in 1926, on Christmas Day. During his visit, Mr Scamander apprehended Mr Grindlewald whilst stopping a magical attack on the American city. He returned in 1927 to visit Miss Goldstein, and in 1929, she left America to travel with him._

 _It was rather scandalous, travelling with an unmarried woman, but neither seemed to care much what people thing over their relationship. Even now. Despite having only proposed on Christmas Day, Miss Goldstein and Mr Scamander were wed in a private ceremony at his families ancestral home in Devonshire amid their closest friends and family._

 _The wedding was announced on New Year's Eve during the Ministerial Address, taken this year by the Head of the MLE and handsome war hero Theseus Scamander._

 _Sources close to the pair have suggested there might be a reason for the elopement, so we will have to watch this space._

 _No word yet on what the new Mrs Scamander wore to her wedding, however, given her puritan American roots, I think we can safely assume it wasn't as dazzling as some of the stunning dresses we here at Witch Weekly have had the pleasure to see._

 _Alas, after months of speculation as to what was supposed to be the wedding of the decade (if Theseus Scamander's wedding to Hippolyta Malfoy was any indication) we have been robbed of the chance to question Miss Goldstein on her plans and her dress. We can only hope that Mrs Scamander will be more forthcoming with interviews now she is married._

 _We wonder, Mrs Scamander, what it is like being married to a world famous magizoologist who's capital much surely exceed your wildest expectations?_

 _We at Witch Weekly wish the couple all the best, and congratulations on their marriage._


	2. Chapter 2

Newt woke with the dawn, as he always did, the morning of the 1st January 1931. He propped himself up on one elbow in the half dark to gaze at Tina, peacefully asleep with her arm tucked under her head.

Gently, he reached forward, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, before bending down and brushing the lightest of kisses against her nose. He smiled as Tina scrunched her nose up in response, burying her head deeper into the crook of her elbow.

Newt glanced at his watch, even with a beautiful wife in bed, he wasn't accustomed to inactivity. It was barely seven am, he had been asleep a matter of four hours. As much as he would have liked to snuggle down and watch Tina sleep, he knew she wouldn't be impressed if she woke up to find him actually watching her.

He had done that a few mornings after their wedding, watching her stir into wakefulness, a tender smile on his face. She had frowned, burying her head in her arms and saying that she wasn't one of his creatures. He'd pushed her hair back to kiss her shoulder, joking that if she were, she would be the most magical of all the creatures in the world. And quite possibly the most dangerous. That had earnt him a smile and a good morning kiss.

But today, the morning of the New Year, Newt had some work to do. He slid out of bed and into his pyjamas still folded neatly from being unpacked the night before. He and Tina had arrived back, dropped their clothes, climbed into bed and fallen straight asleep a little after three.

He slipped on his boots, glancing back at Tina's blanket covered form, before he treaded quietly over to the desk, selecting a piece of parchment to scribble his note on and enchanting it to flutter and wait on his pillow.

…..

Tina woke up slowly, stretching out as the bright sun bled through the gap in the heavy wool curtains, blinding her. She rolled over, towards Newt's side of the bed, only half surprised to see it was empty and a small origami bird was popping excitedly on the pillow.

She pushed herself up, holding her palm out to allow it to flutter itself flat.

 _In the case. I'll make breakfast, Love you, N x_

She glanced over at the case with an affectionate sigh, pulling the pocket watch off his bedside table so she could check the time. Half eight. She had been expecting to stay asleep longer. Not one to waste the daylight, Tina pushed the covers down, shivering when the cool air touched her skin. She quickly pulled her pyjamas and robe on, wiggling her shoulders to warm the cold fabric up as she slipped her boots on quickly.

She jumped the last few steps down the ladder into the potting shed, automatically straightening the chairs as she passed through to the outside. She glanced around at the dawn breaking over the case, hoping to easily spot her mop haired husband without having to search for him.

She was just about to give up and call him when she heard humming from behind the shed. She smiled, waiting a few seconds, and as predicted, the low humming developed into soft singing.

She moved softly to lean against the shed, watching Newt singing to himself as he checked the edge of the grindylow tank. He was tugging at the edge of the tank. A grindylow swam up, taking a swipe at Newt through the water edge.

Newt broke off his singing to whisper to the creature, before putting his hands into his pockets and turning round. He stopped short, a bigger smile blooming on his face.

"Don't stop on my account," She teased, walking up to meet him.

"Good morning," Newt grinned, wrapping his arms loosely round Tina's waist. "Sleep well?"

"Mm, bed was a bit cold when I woke up," Tina replied, playing with his collar.

"Sorry," he kissed her cheek, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up for another half an hour at least," he admitted, "I planned on being back into bed before you woke up. The note was just in case you woke up first."

"Mmmmhh, what was that about breakfast?" She asked playfully.

"Scrambled eggs on toast?" Newt offered, spinning around to pull her back towards the potting shed. "Or… I can do …"

"Why would you offer anything else when you know egg on toast is my favourite?" Tina questioned, sitting down on the step as Newt pulled a frying pan and eggs out of a cupboard. "I love how your mother sends us eggs every morning, even when we're just upstairs…"

"Mother is a strange one," Newt agreed, conjuring a small fire under the pan and cracking the eggs. "I'm sure I can find sausages for you if you want them."

"Nah," Tina shook her head, "You don't eat em, or any meat. I've gotten used to it."

"I don't mind if you eat it," Newt reminded her, "We've discussed this before."

"Yeah," Tina nodded, closing her hand around the mug of coffee Newt offered her. "But I don't mind. I've been eating the same as you for a while now, meat tastes weird now."

"Well, I won't complain," Newt smiled, floating her plate over to her and picking his own up to sit next to her. They stretched their legs out on the verdanda, leaning back against the shed, eating their breakfast.

"Hey, when do you think the letters of condemnation will start arriving?" Tina joked, poking at a piece of egg on her plate.

"Newspapers don't print on New Years Day, first paper will be tomorrow and I expect we will be inundated after that," He mused, "So, let's make the most of our last day of peace shall we?"

"I like the sound of that," She confessed with a smile, "No worrying about what people are saying about me till tomorrow morning…"

"And hopefully not then," Newt reminded her, reaching out for her hand and tugging her into his side so they could watch the morning come alive.

…

"We'll tell em tonight," Jacob nuzzled into Queenie's shoulder sleepily. "Stop thinkin'."

"But what if they don't want us to stay? What if it's not actually possible?" Queenie fretted, twisting towards Jacob. She poked him in the shoulder. "Jacob!"

"Honey, your sister will adore having you in England," Jacob replied calmly, "You know she's been wanting that since you got here. She hates having to say goodbye to you for months."

"What if we can't move here?" Queenie whispered, "What if we can't and we tell everyone and it gets their hopes up?"

"Queenie," Jacob propped himself up, pressing a hand to his wife's face. "If you want to move here, we will make it happen. Okay?"

"Okay," Queenie agreed softly. Jacob laid down again, pulling Queenie towards him. She snuggled into his side.

"We got this," He kissed her forehead.

….

"Morning," Tina smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of her sisters golden head. "Did you get a good nights sleep?"

"Remind me to thank your mother in law for taking Aurie for the whole night," Queenie sipped her warily, as if unsure her stomach would hold it. "I think I drank too much gillywater…"

"You never could hold your alcohol," Tina teased, picking up her own mug of coffee.

"Like you could either," Queenie muttered back. "I don't suppose you know where my daughter is this chilly morning?"

"Diana took her out to the hippogriff enclosure, she'd teaching her about grooming, I think," Tina smiled "She likes having a kid in the house again."

Queenie smiled wanly at her sister, returning to crunching her dry toast as if it were cardboard.

"Why are you two so chipper this morning?" Jacob sighed as Newt entered the room, tea in hand, whistling energetically.

"We have been up since eight," Tina apologised.

"I don't wanna hear it," Jacob returned to his hearty English breakfast.

"No, they were eating breakfast in the case," Queenie sighed, patting her husbands hand.

"Don't read my mind," Tina commented absently.

"Sorry," Queenie pulled a face, putting her toast down. "So, what are we doing today?"

Newt glanced over at Tina, she tilted her head to one side for a moment, before nodding firmly. Queenie raised an eyebrow at their interaction.

"Communicating silently doesn't work when I can hear you," she reminded. "When you go see Diana can you ask her to return my daughter please?"

"Of course," Newt slid out of his chair, offering his arm to Tina. She quickly downed the last of her coffee, wincing as the hot, bitter liquid hit the back of her throat. "Ready dear?"

Tina nodded, still pulling a face, and resolutely ignoring Newt's amusement, taking his arm and walking out to the Hippogriff enclosure with him.

…

Dinner that evening was a mid-level affair. It was the Kowalski's last night in England, as they were returning to New York on the seven o'clock steamer from Liverpool. Diana had serious doubts about the quality of food on the steamers, and had insisted on a meal of everyone's favourites to send them off.

"So, Jacob, Queenie," Hippolyta pushed her plate to the side, a queasy look on her face. Queenie grimaced in sympathy, taking a sip of her own water. "When will you be returning to England?"

"Well," Queenie glanced at Jacob meaningfully, reaching across to take his hand. "What do you think honey?"

"Well, summer?" he hedged, Queenie thought about it for a second, before biting her lip as she smiled at the table.

"Summer would give us enough time to teach Jacob's apprentice how to run he business, and then, over summer, we can see about expanding to London," She said slowly, a careful smile on her face as she watched her sister's reaction.

Tina opened her mouth to reply, before what Queenie had said hit her brain.

"Expanding to London?" Tina clarified, Newt grinned at Jacob, reaching over to squeeze Tina's hand. "As in…"

"Yeah," Queenie giggled.

"Oh Merlin!" Tina gasped, tears in her eyes. She scrambled out of her chair, rushing round to hug her sister tightly. "Oh Queenie!"

The two sister's hung to each other for a good few minutes before they parted, Tina hastily wiping the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve.

"You'll have to come and stay with Newt and I when you arrive," She insisted, still holding Queenie's hands. "Oh this is so exciting!"

She moved to quickly hug Jacob, ruffling Aurie's hair before she sat down in her chair, her hand tangling with Newt's dinner forgotten.

"You two will have to find somewhere to live before they can stay," Theseus reminded her.

"Yeah, bout that," Tina grinned at Newt.

"Tina and I are buying Uncle's old cottage in Dorset from mother," Newt informed his brother. "It's a rather perfect place, for us, and for our creatures."

"There's even a forest so we don't have to keep the forest dwellers in the case," Tina continued, "And there is more than enough room inside the house for Newt and I, plus guests."

"And one day, children," Diana said pointedly.

"Mother, we got married less than a week ago," Newt sighed in amusement, "Give us a chance!"

"Did we get a paper today?" Hippolyta said suddenly, glancing around. "I haven't checked. I've been awfully unwell."

"That doesn't get any better for a while," Queenie warned her sympathetically.

"No, I think there will be a mass delivery tomorrow," Diana frowned, "I wonder what they'll have to make of your elopement."

"I want to know how many references to my waist there will be," Tina took a bit from her bread roll.

"We have our own bet," Newt informed them with a smile. "I think there will be some who don't suggest our elopement is because Tina is pregnant. Tina thinks they all will."

"How are you going to check this?" Theseus asked.

Newt shrugged. "I think Tina will win whatever happens," he said quietly. Tina smirked, swallowing the last of her bread. The table politely ignored them.

"Tina, when do you want to start work?" Theseus asked again, when a sufficiently awkward amount of time had passed. "You were to join me tomorrow, but I can put it back to next Monday if you like."

"Yes please," Tina responded immediately, "Newt and I have a meeting with Mr Worme within the next few days, I think he's annoyed we didn't tell him before."

"I know he is," Newt snorted, "He's just had to reprint your book due to demand and you didn't warn him it would require changing your name."

Tina hadn't thought of this. Her entire career had been painstakingly established, lost and re-earnt as Tina Goldstein. Becoming Mrs Scamander had been easy. Quitting her name was a little more difficult to palate.

"Yeah," she said slowly. Newt glanced at her quickly, brow furrowed, but didn't say anything. "Monday sounds perfect Theseus. Thank you. It gives us chance to cast all the spells on the garden, right?"

"Yes," Newt said, the family continued making idle chit chat as the dessert was served. Newt however, continued to watch Tina carefully throughout the rest of the meal, taking her hand as soon as it was convenient. She glanced at him, shaking her head imperceptibly.

She would tell him later.

…

"So," Newt closed the door to the potting shed, sitting down on the steps next to Tina. "Want to tell me what happened at dinner?"

"It's nothing," She reassured him, taking his hand and gazing out into the case. "It's really nothing."

It was nothing. It was stupid. She had married Newt, and she was very excited to be Mrs Porpentina Scamander. It was silly to be hung up over losing her last name. But it still felt like a loss. She couldn't understand why. Her name wasn't who she was. Porpentina Goldstein was exactly the same person as Porpentina Scamander. It was foolish.

And yet… a part of her wanted to cling onto it. To cling onto the name that she had made _hers_ over the last twenty something years. Porpentina Goldstein was a hard worker. She was diligent, she was intelligent, she was relatively no-nonsense. She was an auror.

She knew who Tina Scamander was as well, and that person was just as diligent, just as intelligent, just as hardworking. But she was also loving, kind.

"If it were nothing it wouldn't be bothering you," Newt nudged her gently. "If you don't want to tell me, you should tell Queenie. Promise?"

"No," Tina gripped his hand tighter, "It's okay honey."

She glanced at him, feeling guilty for even thinking it.

"What was it about our meeting with Mr Worme that upset you?" he said quietly, glancing at their hands, unfolding and refolding their fingers. Tina glanced at him sharply. "You were fine until then."

"It's nothing," Tina pleaded with him to drop it. She didn't want him feeling upset.

"Tina," he responded. She turned to face him, looking a little upset. He met her gaze, a solid, reassuring. "I love you."

She smiled gently, "I love you too," she reassured him.

"Well, I am terribly glad, you married me!" Newt joked gently. She smiled in spite of himself.

"I did," she smiled proudly, straightening her shoulders. She glanced at him and sighed. "It's stupid," she warned, "And please don't judge me for it."

"Never," Newt promised.

"It's just… what you said about changing my name," Tina admitted. "I confess I hadn't thought of that…"

"What about it?" Newt asked, confused.

"I just… I realised that… my entire career is under Porpentina Goldstein… what if I …" She glanced down and huffed, not sure how to put it into words.

"Have to build it up again?" Newt finished for her hesitantly. Tina nodded slowly. "You won't. Whatever your name is, you will inspire and… you'll still be a brilliant auror and an amazing person, because that is who _you_ are, regardless of your name."

Tina wondered how he always managed to find the right words to say to her when she needed him, when most of the time words failed him.

"But if you want, you can keep Goldstein," Newt shrugged "Your surname doesn't matter to me. You matter. Whatever you want to be called I'll love you anyway."

Tina felt tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"I love you too," he replied. "Coming up to bed?"

"Yeah," she agreed, standing up and dusting her trousers off. "Let's go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Promise you'll write," Queenie had tears running down her cheeks, squeezing Tina close to her chest. "Every week."

"Of course," Tina squeezed back with a laugh, "But … just think, in a few months, letters can be sent in a day, no having to wait two weeks for a reply."

"Yeah," Queenie hiccupped.

"Hey Queen," Tina smoothed her sister hair soothingly, "It's ok, we'll see you soon!"

"Love you," She hugged Tina tighter.

"I love you too," Tina replied.

Behind them, Newt and Jacob, having already completed their brief farewell, were watching their wives with matching distinctly impressed looks on their faces. Aurie had her head resting on her fathers shoulder, thumb in mouth and almost asleep.

The ship's horn blared.

"Queenie, we gotta go," Jacob said gently, pressing a hand to his wife's elbow. "We'll see em soon."

"I know," Queenie stepped back, "But somehow, knowing we'll be moving here soon… it's harder to say goodbye."

"Goodbye Queenie," Newt pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Safe trip home."

"You look after my sister Newt," Queenie warned with a watery smile.

"Always," He promised faithfully, "As she looks after me."

"Take care of each other," Tina pressed a kiss to Aurie's forehead. "Have a safe trip home, okay?"

Jacob took Queenie's hand, tugging her back towards the steamer. The sisters exchanged a final wave, before the Kowalski's made their way onto the ship ready for boarding.

Tina lent against Newt, waiting till Queenie had disappeared from sight before letting her tears fall.

"They'll be back soon," Newt gripped her waist tightly, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I told Jacob we'd find them some suitable properties, so it seems we do get to go house hunting after all."

"Can we go home?" Tina asked quietly. "Have a cup of tea."

"I'll make you English yet," he teased softly, taking her hand. "Come on love, we need to get the suitcase and then we can go back. Make our home."

The walked off into the drizzle of the mid-morning, following the dispersing crowd back into Liverpool, arm in arm.

….

"Have you seen the news?" Diana asked carefully, as Newt and Tina returned to the manor to pick up the suitcase and return to Dorset to start making the cottage theirs.

"We were up and out with Queenie and Jacob," Tina commented, taking her hat off and letting Newt assist her with her coat. "We skipped the newspapers."

"Anything fun?" Newt asked conversationally. "We weren't planning on staying long, just long enough to get the case then we were going to be off."

"You'll want to see the papers," Diana advised, "I put them on the coffee table."

"That bad?" Tina asked wryly.

"Interesting," Diana said slowly.

Newt indicated for Tina to precede him down the hall.

"Are you coming mother?" He asked as his mother veered off towards a different part of the house.

"No," Diana smiled, "You two enjoy the articles."

Newt raised his eyebrows at Tina, indicating she should precede him into the room before walking into her back.

He peered over her shoulder, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh," he said faintly, taking in the small pile of letters taking up one end of the table.

"We have…mail…" Tina said slowly, stepping into the room. "Oh, wow… I mean… shouldn't all this be going to Mr Worme?"

"I'll go and get some tea…" Newt trailed off, he pushed Tina gently into the room. "I think these are the newspapers, over here… why in the name of Merlin has Mother got _Witch Weekly_? And… this one… this one is called _Love Potion_? Have you heard of them?"

"Witch Weekly, yes," Tina wrinkled her nose in distaste, taking the pink paper from him. "It's all very…. Pink…"

"Tea?" he asked her, dropping the paper he was holding. Tina nodded absently, already flicking through to find their article as she sank into a chair.

When he reappeared minutes later, he was surprised to find Tina glaring holes into the pink paper while attempting to leaf through another.

"Oh dear," he pulled a face, "That bad? Pregnant?"

"They called me your field assistant," Tina informed him hotly. "Your _field assistant_! Like I'm your secretary or something! Or, I don't know, a stage hand. What am I? There to make you look pretty?"

She handed the paper over to Newt.

"Although," She conceded, "It's hilarious. Apparently you're a heartthrob and I've taken you away from honest hard working English witches. And I've married you for your money. And you only married me because I'm pregnant."

Newt glanced back at Tina in amazement.

"You know love," he said seriously, "You never cease to amaze me! Most women would be upset that they're saying you're pregnant… or, marrying for wealth, but not you."

"Well, how's that gonna hurt me?" she shrugged, sipping her tea. "But field assistant is just insulting."

"It is," Newt agreed, turning to read through the article himself, "If anything, I were your field assistant."

"No you weren't," Tina replied sternly, pulling the next paper closer, "We were neither of us field assistants, and neither of us lead researchers or whatever the non-field assistant is called. We were two adults travelling together!"

Newt threw the Witch Weekly article to the side with a snort of derision at the content. "If I turned something like that in to Mr Worme it would never get published," he huffed, "Pass me the Prophet please, Hetty should have something nice to say."

"And probably a letter in all this being upset I didn't tell her myself," Tina added, eyeing the pile of mail. "Another pregnancy bet by the way. And… yeah, the _Love Potion_ don't like me either. Again, I am stealing on of England's most eligible bachelors. How is it you are only elibible when you get money?"

"Well, theoretically I would have been an eligible bachelor on the basis of my surname alone," Newt replied absently, leafing through the paper to find their article. "Scamander is a pureblood name. Goes back generations. Theseus and I are the last ones bearing the name. By that logic alone, we were both eligible bachelors."

"And then you proved to be super weird and they decided to leave you alone?" Tina guessed, glancing over at Newt with a smile on her lips. She watched as his eyes darted over the page, rocketing from side to side. Tina lay down her paper while waiting for his verdict, waving her wand at the pile of letters, muttering a sorting spell she had been taught within her first days at MACUSA. Back when she made coffee and sorted post. "What's Hetty got to say for herself? Or wasn't it Hetty who wrote it?"

"No, no, Hetty wrote it," Newt folded the paper over quickly, "She came to congratulate us the night of the gala remember?"

"She was so excited to be covering the story," Tina snorted, pulling one of the piles towards her. "What'd she say?"

"Well, she was delighted," He avoided eye contact. Tina narrowed her eyes at him, leaning forward. "Said you had a lot of patience. Which you do. Tell me dear, have you been gossiping?"

"What else did she say?" She probed.

"She…also…wondered if we married because we were expecting…" he said carefully, wondering if Tina would react less positively now it was one of her best friends saying this.

"Seriously?" Tina asked in amusement. "Oh, I am gonna tease her so bad when I see her next!"

Newt glanced at her in surprise. Tina grinned, shrugging self-consciously.

"Seriously," She asked, wide eyed, "Have I put that much weight on?"

Newt rushed to reassure her that wasn't the case, unsurprised when Tina just laughed fondly, pecked him on the lips and told him he was adorable. She then dumped a pile of letters addressed "To Mr and Mrs N. Scamander" in front of him and told him to tell her if he found anything interesting.

They ended up staying for lunch, occasionally bursting into laughter and reading something that had been written to them. Tina's favourites were insults to her person, magical heritage and looks from distraught women who loved the famed magizoologist and harboured secret desires of making him their own. "Like something from a goddam novel!" Tina had laughed, wiping tears from her eyes after one particular comment calling her a "money-wrangling, fluffy haired, big nosed harpy".

Newt had just left to replenish the tea stocks (leaving Tina compiling her favourite insults and congratulation letters into a pile) when he heard a shriek of pain. Without a second thought, he dropped the tray, sprinting the remaining difference, wand out.

Tina was standing next to the table, her hands held in front of her, slowly blistering as tears streamed down her face from the shock. The letter she had been opening lay on the table, still oozing a yellow-green pus.

"Tina?" Newt asked in worry, jumping forward and turning her gently towards him. "Come now, it's ok. We can fix this."

"Someone sent me butober pus?" She asked in suspended belief. "Who could possibly hate me that much?"

Newt glanced down at the letter, not knowing how he could answer. He couldn't understand anyone hating Tina, even when he first met her and he didn't trust her.

"I heard screaming?" Diana appeared in the doorway, out of breath from having crossed the house. Her gaze zeroed in on Tina's hands. "Oh my dear!" She gasped, surging forward. "I'll fetch the chest." With that, she turned, bustling away.

Tina whimpered as the pus burned her skin, trying not to flinch as Newt slowly moved his wand over her hands, murmuring the spell to clean them off. When complete, she lifted her puffy raw hands, turning them over to examine the damage.

"We aren't opening any more," Newt said firmly, pointing his wand at the pile and watching it reshuffle away from Tina. " _Envanesco_." The pus leaking out of the letter disappeared. Newt picked up the heavy parchment carefully.

"It isn't signed," He threw it down, teeth gritted and anger radiating from the stiffness in his shoulders.

"Hey, stop," Tina said quietly, her hands still in pain but doing her best to ignore it. "We don't know who it is, we just leave it. Don't."

"Someone hurt you," He said firmly, jaw clenched.

"And I'll be fine," she said just as firmly. "We can't win over everyone. And, most of those letters wished us happiness and joy. Congratulated us on our marriage. One really nasty one, out of over a hundred? I got worse at MACUSA."

"You shouldn't have to," he insisted just as Diana could be heard jostling jars down the corridor.

She pulled up short at the anger on Newt's face, at Tina trying to placate him, at the letters stacking themselves roughly by the window.

"Newt," she said sharply, "Focus on Tina's hands. She's a big scary Auror and everything, she can handle this."

"Thank you Diana," Tina glared at her husband, sitting down as Diana bid. Newt closed his eyes, letting out a long hiss of air, before stepping to Tina's shoulder and letting her lean against him. Diana pulled out the essence of murtlap, glancing at Tina for permission, before pouring the potion over her hands.

Tina wincing in pain, biting down on her lip to prevent herself from crying out, featured heavily in Newt's nightmares that night.

….

Mr Worme of Obscurus books had taken a gamble with an eighteen-year-old boy with eyes too big for his face and limbs too long for his control. He had found him in the Beasts division of the ministry, bored out of his mind. The boy had come alive in front of him, explaining nuances of Crups when Mr Worme had gone to renew his licence.

A relatively boring magical creature like the crup, but the boy, barely able to grow a moustache, had been so enthusiastic. Mr Worme ended up staying half an hour, letting the boy inform him of the other magical creatures in Britain, hearing the wistfulness in his voice at the thought of undiscovered magical creatures in the world.

The Magical world had joined the muggle war effort. And the next Mr Augustus Worme heard of one Newt Scamander, it was in the Daily Prophet, linking him with Ukrainian Ironbellies and the disbanding of the "draco initiative" on the Eastern front. It was rumoured that Newt Scamander was the only one who had any measure of control over the majestic and deadly beasts.

In 1918, Mr Worme found himself back at the Ministry, watching a gangly young man with a mop of hair loping his way across the atrium. Later that day, he offered Mr Newt Scamander a way out of his boring, paper-pushing job, offered him the chance to research something he loved.

He had taken a gamble with Newt Scamander. It had been nearly ten years of funding expeditions and receiving scattered notes from various places around the world; it had been nearly ten years of Newt appearing with a draft and announcing further investigation he needed. The book on magical creatures would be the first of its kind. It needed to be perfect.

Then, in 1926 Newt had returned to England and been impressively devoted to getting his guide to Magical Creatures written. He had tried to rush through the publication process, demanding (as far as Newt was able to demand) the first copy of the book as soon as it was printed. That had been delivered, and Newt had shot off to America, ignoring all and any mention of interviews and promotions.

Mr Worme rather considered Newt to be family. Ten years of chivvying a frightfully scatterbrained young man who had few others in the world who appreciated his passion, Mr Worme had begun to view young Newt as, maybe not a son, but a much adored nephew. Newt was family.

Being introduced to Tina in 1929 after hearing Newt enthuse about her via the written page for almost three years, had been extremely satisfying. Commissioning her book had been an easy decision. The last gamble he had taken had yielded a book which required a new edition per year, with talk of including it on first year Hogwarts curriculum. He was sure Miss Goldstein would be another worthwhile gamble.

Hearing that they were married whilst at the New Year Gala had been a bit of a shock to the system. He had thought that Newt and Tina would at least pen him a note to let him know of their plans (he had expected an invitation to their wedding, but eloping he could see why he was omitted. He was just their publisher after all).

It was a mere three days post New Year when Mr Worme heard the door to his office jangle open. A beat of silence followed, before a hesitant voice called out: "Hello?"

"Newton, my boy!" Augustus surged upright, his robes tight over his waist (Christmas dinner and double helpings hadn't helped). He burst through the door, reaching for Newt's hand and pulling him into a hug. He repeated the action for Tina, gifting her with a scratchy kiss on the cheek as well. "Porpentina, you look lovely, as always."

"Hey Mr Worme," Tina chuckled, removing her hat. "Take it you aren't mad at us, right?"

"A note would have been nice, Mrs Scamander," he said pointedly, "I like to know what happens in the lives of my two favourite authors _sweet Merlin what happened to your hands?"_

His eyes were fixed on the considerably less scarred and puffy, but still incredibly red hands that Tina revealed by removing her gloves. Tina winced, glancing down at them. They had stopped hurting, for the most part, and she had almost forgotten their state.

"Someone sent butober pus in a letter for her," Newt said, incredibly casually, his eyes glinting dangerously. "We bought all our post. We would prefer all fanmail to go through the office now… or, at least until my wife stops receiving hate mail."

"Of course," Mr Worme agreed, dragging his eyes away from Tina's hands. "Come, sit! We have much to discuss. On todays agenda is the funding for your next books, where about you hope to be going Tina. Hogwarts curriculum offers Newt. And… come, sit! I'll put the kettle on. But first, tell me all about your wedding that I didn't receive a notification of, and we can discuss how we are going to deal with the journalists on this."


	4. Chapter 4

"You aren't going to carry me over the threshold again are you?" Tina asked warily, stopping dead a few feet from their new front door. Newt paused, a step ahead, turning back to smirk at her. "Newt…" she warned.

Newt laughed, stepping forward and attempting to sweep a resisting Tina up into his arms. "Really love," he huffed after they'd scrambled with each other for a few seconds. "You bought it up."

"I am perfectly capable of walking," Tina giggled, pushing away from Newt and darting to slam her palm against the wooden door. Her breath frosted in the cold air as she laughed. Newt joined her on the doorstep, his scarf pulled tightly against the elements.

"So," he held up the key, wiggling it a little. "Mrs Scamander, welcome home!"

He slotted the key into the lock, and was just about to twist it when Tina's ungloved hand rested atop his. He glanced up at her. Tina simply shrugged self-consciously, a smile playing the corner of her lips. Newt beamed, carefully twisting the key in the lock, and letting Tina push the door open.

They had been away from the cottage a matter of days, going to visit various people and organise various things, but arriving now, with their suitcase in Tina's grasp and their key in Newt's, they felt they were arriving _home_.

Tina stepped in first, setting the case down and rubbing her palms together to counteract the chill. Fluidly, she pulled her wand from her sleeve, stepping level with door to the sitting room to cast a silent _incendio_ to the fireplace. Within seconds, pulling her knitted hat off didn't feel quite so daunting. She was certain Newt didn't feel the cold, because he had already hung his coat and scarf on the taller of the three iron hooks, and was holding his arms out to help her.

He had his favourite tweed suit on, his hair slightly mussed from the wind and his cheeks rosy from the sting of the cold air outside. Without thinking about it, Tina pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away with a smile and her hands linked behind his head.

"Welcome home, Mister Scamander," she said softly as Newt's hands rested on her waist. "Our home."

"Our home," he repeated with a wide smile, "You, and me-"

"Dougal, Bennie, Laurel, Hardy, Graphorns, Hippogriffs, a Nundu and another nest full of occamy, not to mention grindylows and fwoopers," Tina teased with a laugh. "It's a good thing I love you isn't it?"

"Yes, rather," Newt agreed easily, "But I think you'll find you love them all just as much as I do."

"Yeah," Tina pretended to sigh, "Come on, let's get this place feeling like our place, rather than your crazy uncle on your mom's side's place."

She disentangled her hands, stepping back to remove her coat, the warmth from the magical fire warming the house.

"I'm gonna go set a few more fires," she informed him, handing her coat over.

"I don't understand how you are always cold," Newt shook his head in amazement, "You were bought up in New York, with deep snowfalls. Then your formative years on a mountain side in Massachusetts … surely you would have some tolerance to chill."

"Not all of us spent our teens in a big drafty castle," she called over her shoulder, walking up the stairs.

Newt chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, before ducking down to pick up their suitcases, the one with the creatures tied with thick rope while they cast the various spells on their cottage.

The other, newer and significantly less battered than his creatures case, Newt laid on the heavy oak kitchen table, flipping open to start setting their kitchen up.

"Tea dear?" Newt called absently into the house, straining his ears for the faint reply to come floating down. He smiled, pulling out the kettle and setting it on the stove with an absent minded flick of his wand. He slid his wand behind his ear for ease of access, digging into the magically expanded suitcase again to find the new tea set Queenie and Jacob had gifted them for their wedding.

"You're going to lose an ear, one day," Tina reminded him absently, snagging his wand and laying it on the table. "Or your entire head," she commented, picking the wand up and examining the smooth wood, pointing to a series of grooves about halfway down from where Newt held it between his teeth. "See?"

"My wand and I have an understanding," Newt defended playfully, his head pulling out of the suitcase to flash Tina a disarming grin.

"Do they not teach wand safety at Hogwarts?" Tina put the wand down, crossing to pull two battered mugs from the glass fronted cupboards and begin making their tea.

"I think they rather assume it's common sense," he replied absently, emerging victorious with the white box containing their tea service.

"Clearly not," she teased, leaning against the counter.

With a careless wave of her wand, the crockery on the sideboard – chipped and faded from use – began to pile itself up on the far side of the room, and a cloth wrung itself over the sink before wiping down the shelves.

"Am I going to have to explain to our children that daddy is an idiot, and that you should never be so careless with your wand?" Tina joked, a little surprised when she saw Newt freeze, before slowly unpacking the last of the teacups.

Queenie and Jacob had the tea set commissioned specifically, each mug a different shade with creatures playing. One had a demiguise that turned invisible periodically, another a niffler straining to escape from the confines of the tea cup. Another, occamy slid round the rim and down the handle. The teapot had all the creatures in the case, interacting and playing. They loved it. But even the dancing creatures had stilled now.

"Newt?" Tina asked carefully, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think we should have children?" he asked hesitantly, "There's a war, Tina, and it's only going to get worse. And, we will both want to fight. We once said 'we go together or not at all' but how will that work with children? Will one of use stay, worrying about the other? Should we even be bringing children into a world that… won't love them like we will?"

Tina crossed the room quickly, pulling Newt into her arms. She murmured soothingly into his ear, smoothing his hair as his hiccupping tears subsided. She pulled back to look at him.

"What bought this on?" She asked softly, gently smoothing his hair around his face. "You've been making jokes about our kids for weeks now. I thought we weren't going to plan for them, but if it happened, it happened…"

"When we were in Diagon Alley yesterday," he confessed, "I heard two mothers talking about how much they worried about Grindlewald attacking, of not being able to protect their children… and… it made me remember that if we are the sorts who go to fight for what is right… what about our children then? What if we don't survive?"

"That's a lot of 'what if's'," Tina murmured, "Newt, being a parent means worrying, constantly. It's what you sign up for. And… if we have children and we go to fight Grindlewald, and if we die, it will be fighting for the future for our children. We don't know what's gonna happen. But, it doesn't mean we shouldn't deny ourselves children."

Newt pressed his lips together, and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yes," he said quietly, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"You'll be a great dad," Tina added, smiling sadly, "So, you don't need to worry."

Newt started, his eyes darting back to Tina's in surprise. He probably hadn't realised that was what he was really worried about, Tina reasoned. She felt the muscles in his neck tense again briefly, before he relaxed a little, nodding half-heartedly.

"Come on," She said, stepping back enough to pick up the tea-pot. "Let's unpack. I'm back to work the day after tomorrow and we still need to turn the garden into three kinds of tropics."

Newt smiled gratefully, pressing a quick kiss to Tina's cheek before helping her unload their minimal kitchen into the great wooden expanse that was theirs.

….

They had been discussing whether to set up their potions ingredients on the far side of the kitchen when an owl swooped through the half open door, settling on the back of one of the chairs and hooting deeply.

Tina turned first, reaching forward to snag the letter from the claw it held up. She turned it over, noting the handwriting and the double underscoring of the "Scamander". She chuckled, slotting it open as Newt appeared at her shoulder, curiosity having got the better of him. Absently, Newt dug into his pocket, offering a treat to the tawny creature in his kitchen.

"It's from Hetty," Tina informed him, scanning the letter. "She wants to know if I'm still gonna be able to make girls night, it's tonight, at her house in Ottery."

"Go," Newt said firmly, "I have some reading to do on the adaptations for environmental transfigurations in an open space. I've only ever used them in a confined space and there wasn't really an environment to transfigure. I was planning on taking them down to the suitcase and spending time with the creatures. Go on, you haven't seen Hetty and the other ladies for weeks now."

"You sure?" Tina asked hopefully, she had missed her friends, that was for sure. Newt nodded with a light laugh at the fact she was checking.

"Go," he tucked a hand around her waist. Tina grinned, pulling a crumpled quill and ink set from her pocket to scribble a quick reply on the back. She handed it back to the owl, the creature taking off almost instantly with a hoot. "Remind me again how I became friends with a journalist?"

Newt reached up to finish his spells on the unsecure looking ceiling, replying absently: "You got into a disagreement about the correct form of address for an Egyptian delegate, before bonding over the lack of pockets in witches clothing and where you were expected to put your wands for formal events."

"Oh yeah," Tina grinned at the memory. Henrietta Lovegood was a whirlwind in a woman's body, excitable and well informed. It had surprised Tina when she found that, not only did she like Hetty, the other witch liked her as well. They had maintained communication when Tina and Newt had left again, and Tina would count Hetty as one of her firmest friends. She was strangely exotic even in the wizarding world, and was one of the few who didn't consider Newt to be peculiar.

"And at least you know 'supper at mine' doesn't mean Hetty is going to interrogate you and put in in her newspaper," Newt continued, surveying his work before climbing down from the stool Tina had been holding steady. "It means Hetty, Louisiana and Elladora will interrogate you over wine."

"Gee, thanks for that," Tina muttered sarcastically. "Hey, speaking of wine, we got any left from Christmas?"

"Probably," Newt frowned, trying to remember, "I think it's in the case still though. Bottle of spiced mead from Professor Dumbledore? Possibly?"

"We definitely haven't drunk it," Tina reminded him, moving towards the case. She and Newt drank rarely. One glass of wine with supper was generally enough for them. Fuzzy heads were not conductive to caring for potentially dangerous creatures.

…..

"Tina!" Hetty cried in delight, opening the door wider and beckoning her friend into the low slung house. "I'm afraid I have Xavier, Xante had to pull a double shift at the ministry tonight. He's asleep though. Come in!"

"Thanks Hetty," Tina grinned, shrugging her coat off, and handing over the bottle of wine she had found. "The other two here already?"

"Absolutely," Hetty declared, waving the bottle at the door. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Tina laughed, leading the way into Hetty's cluttered living room. She greeted the other two women: stay-at-home mother of three Elladora Prewett and the best potioneer Tina had ever met; and full-time MLE lawyer and mother Louisianna Boot. They seemed an unlikely group of friends, but Tina had found true and good friends in each and every one of them.

"How was your holidays?" Tina asked after the pleasantries had been exchanged, shoes had been discarded and goblets of wine had been passed around.

"Xavier was ill and we had to visit family," Hetty pulled a face, that had her friends laughing.

"Ignatius took his first steps," Elladora announced proudly, "And other two didn't try to kill the kneazle so I suppose it's an advance on last year."

"I left my two with my mother-in-law for a night without the children," Louisiana reminded them, "I thought we would be talking about Tina's incredibly eventful Christmas! Come along Tina! Show us the ring, and spill _all!"_

Tina blushed, ducking her face as her friends all fixed on her. As an auror she was trained to withstand interrogations, but when faced with her three friends wanting to know about her private life, she couldn't supress the awkward giggle.

"We, er," she paused, wondering how to frame it, "Well, we had to go to Castelobruxo, in Brazil to identify a mysterious creature terrorising their forest. Turned out to be a Jarvey. Wildly exotic to them, not to us. Anyway, that evening, Newt took me to watch the sunset, got a picnic…"

"Oh how romantic," Elladora sighed dreamily. "He planned all that?"

"Merlin, no," Tina snorted, "Newt doesn't plan. The picnic was just because sunset coincided with supper. And… he looked as surprised as I was when he blurted 'marry me' on the top of a temple in South America."

Hetty and Louisiana laughed while Elladora continued to protest about how romantic it all was.

"It honestly sounds like a romance novel," Louisiana offered in explanation of the tears of laugher rolling down her face. "I didn't know Newt -I-have-yet-to-realise-I'm-in-love-with-Tina-Goldstein Scamander had such romantic tendencies in him!"

"It is romantic," Hetty conceded, wrinkling her nose. "Aww. So, he suggested an elopement?"

"Oh, no," Tina shook her head firmly, "That was my idea."

Three gaping faces looked at her.

"What?" She shrugged, "You know I hate attention, and if Newt and I had a 'proper' wedding, then it would have turned into a freakin' international circus. All that should matter was me and Newt. We would have married in Brazil if my sister hadn't been staying with the Scamander's over Christmas. So, we came home, got married the next day, announced in New Year."

Tina smiled awkwardly, not sure what else there was to say. She watched as Louisiana and Hetty exchanged a loaded glanced before Louisiana leant forward eagerly.

"Soooo," She drew out the word, raising her eyebrows significantly. Tina waited for her to actually ask a question.

"So what?" She asked, more than a little confused. Hetty laughed while Louisiana rolled her eyes. Suddenly it dawned on her what they were suggesting, what they wanted to know, and her face flushed scarlet. "No!"

"We are all married now," Elladora reminded her gently. "We are none of us maids now. And…"

"I am not telling you that!" Tina exclaimed, a little scandalised. "No! That's private! Is that what you three talk about when I'm not around?"

"Not anymore," Hetty shrugged, "We've all been married years now, you've been married days. We might be able to help with any problems… or…"

"No problems," Tina said firmly, taking a large gulp of wine.

"Really?" Louisiana's eyes gleamed. "That good?"

"Lou!" Tina exclaimed again, putting her goblet down to hide her face in her hands. "I do _not_ want to talk about this!"

The other three all laughed at Tina's mortification, before Elladora changed the subject to Tina's new house and when they would be able to visit. It took a good half an hour for the red in her cheeks to fully recede.

Arriving home late that night, she climbed into bed next to a lightly snoring Newt, pushing Pickett and Charlie further up her pillow so she could sleep. She watched Newt in the darkness, before smiling and snuggling down into the quilt.

 _That good indeed._


	5. Chapter 5

Tina straightened her blouse and wiggled her shoulders nervously. A few seconds later, the lift dinged, the cool female voice announcing "Magical Law Enforcement including offices of the Auror department."

She took a deep breath and stepped out into the corridor, trying to appear confident even if she was shaking in her boots. The thumb of her left hand automatically sought out the rough edge of her wedding band, lending her a wave of calm as the pad of her thumb moved over the intricate patterns.

"You have worked with most of these people before," she muttered to herself, just outside the offices. "You are being silly and even Newt would think so."

With that, she gave herself a little shake and stepped into the department.

"Morning Tina," A chirpy blonde by the name of Esmerelda Boot called as Tina passed her desk. "Mr Scamander wants to see you in his office. Congratulations, by the way."

"You get anything from the pot?" Tina asked with a light laugh.

"No," Esmerelda grimaced, "I had Easter."

"Ahh," Tina nodded understandingly, starting to head towards Theseus's office. "Sorry!"

She greeted several other people on her way to see Theseus, people she had worked with in other stays in England, helping them out while Newt worked in the department for the regulation of magical creatures. They all seemed happy to see her, shaking her hand or nodding from the far side of the room. There were a few new faces, people who watched her slow progress through the room with unabashed curiosity.

Finally, she managed to extract herself from the main room of the Auror department, finding herself in a bustling corridor, full of witches and wizards holding files with ink on their noses. Tina joined the current of people down the dark wooden corridor to the office doors littered throughout, having to duck and weave through the counter current to reach Theseus's door.

When she had first arrived, the business of this corridor at half eight in the morning had unnerved her, and she would avoid travelling down this corridor at all costs. Now, however, she barely registered where she was placing her feet, moving expertly through the crowds and knowing it would dissipate into a trickle within moments.

Tina knocked smartly on the heavy wooden door, pushing it opened when she heard an entry called.

"Mr Scamander," Tina said professionally, standing with her hands linked behind her back. "Good morning Sir."

Theseus looked up in surprise.

"That's going to take some getting used to," he admitted, gesturing for Tina to take the seat opposite him.

"Yeah," Tina agreed, sinking into her seat. "I mean, where's the boundary? I don't want you treating me any differently to anyone out there."

"You are family," Theseus reminded her, selecting a document and settling his glasses back on his nose. "But you don't have to worry about being treated any differently. First things first, since you've married Newt, that makes you a British citizen. Automatically, circumvents a lot of the rules. And since MACUSA had your transfer papers waiting to go after you vanished late September, your transfer has been one of the easier ones to facilitate."

"You included my travelling?" She asked, accepting the parchment and glancing over the notes made on it.

"Of course," Theseus replied. "Provided you keep writing magical law books Tina, you and Newt are cleared to travel."

"Hey, if my marrying Newt made things a lot easier for you, paperwork wise," Tina looked up at Theseus, "Why didn't you just suggest we get married when I came to you before Christmas?"

Theseus settled back in his chair, pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"You've been with my brother for five years now," he explained patiently, "In that time, has Newt ever done the sensible thing if he disagrees with it, especially if someone tells him it is the sensible thing to do?"

Tina smiled down at her transfer papers. She knew that Newt arrived to his own conclusions in his own time. They both did.

"And I learnt something about you as soon as we met you," Theseus continued, "You don't do what people tell you too. I was rather worried you'd encourage my brother. Its why we didn't approve when you first came along. Somehow, and I don't understand how, you and my brother balance each other out."

"Solid words of approval there," Tina replied dryly. Before Theseus could respond, Tina was passing him the papers. "Seems all there to me."

"Another thing," Theseus accepted the sheaf, setting them down beside his elbow. "Would you prefer being Scamander or Goldstein? Just to the other aurors."

Tina sat back in her chair and considered it. Scamander was the name she wanted to claim instantly. She wanted to be proud, announcing "this is who I am". But at the same time, she had spent years cultivating the name Goldstein. It was respected. She was respected. This was it, the final decision from an entire night spent pacing the veranda with Newt sitting waiting patiently because he wanted her to make the decision, for it to be her choice, always her choice. And suddenly, it was as easy as deciding to go with him, of marrying him. She wondered why she had been worrying.

"Scamander," she said finally. "I'll be Scamander."

"Well then, Auror Scamander," Theseus smiled at her, scribbling the name onto her warrant card. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."

"Why thank you, Mister Scamander," Tina beamed, looking down at her warrant card.

"I'd better introduce you to the new head of the Auror department now I've been promoted," Theseus pushed himself up, sighing despondently as he regarded his desk. "All I do now is paperwork. Which makes Hippolyta happy but…"

"You miss field work," Tina finished for him. "Yeah, I would too. And now, of course, I miss travelling."

"Where are you planning to go next?" Theseus asked, opening the door for Tina and leading her back down the corridor to the line of cubicles.

"Far East I think," She pondered, "Dougal's getting lonely. We can't rehabilitate him because he was bought up in that case, but maybe we can find him a friend."

"Ahh," Theseus nodded, pretending to understand, as he spent half the time doing conversing with his brother or sister-in-law about their creatures. "Just here, Dominic Pettigrew. I'd like to introduce you to your new Auror Porpentina Scamander."

"Tina," She corrected, holding her hand out to the small jovial man who'd emerged from the cubicle. "Tina Scamander."

"Scamander eh," The man twinkled. "Don't go expecting any special treatment."

"Oh, don't worry," Theseus clapped his hand on Tina's shoulder "She neither wants or expects it. Her file's on your desk. She knows the ropes, she was here while you were in Scotland for the winter."

"Then you'll know we had better go for morning briefs," Pettigrew pulled the door to his cubicle closed. He nodded to Theseus. Theseus nodded back, turning for his office. "Well, come on then Scamander."

A few minutes later, Tina was squeezing into the breakroom, propping herself up against the filing cabinet and playing with her pendant, revelling in the familiarity of a briefing.

"Before we start," Pettigrew waved a wand at a pile of files on the table at the front, the packets distributing themselves into the auror's waiting hands. "We have a new member of our team, although I understand she has been a floating member for some time so many of you will know her."

"We knew her as something different then," Esmerelda piped up from the back to general laughter. Tina shushed them good naturedly from the front.

"Auror Scamander has joined us officially from MACUSA," Pettigrew continued as if Esmerelda hasn't spoken. "Dawkins, show her the ropes."

Dawkins was a thirty something man with a head of very thick black hair smoothed over to one side and a pair of thin spectacles perched on his thin nose. He waved from the other side of the room. Tina nodded back.

"Well, pleasantries over with," Pettigrew clapped his hands. "We've got work to do people. Muggles in a village in Norfolk spotted a pair of hippogriffs circling at six fifteen this morning. Rapid response have already taken statements from the muggles and obliviated them. Stillwater, Myers, I want you investigating. Hallbrooke, get your arse down to Dover, we got smugglers using muggle boats, need you looking into that. Dawkins, show Scamander to her desk and get started on that potion problem we've got."

Pettrigrew continued to call out assignments, greeted each time by a murmured "yes Sir," until he dismissed them all to the days work.

Dawkins led Tina to the empty desk in the room. The one next to it was littered with files, scrunched up balls of paper, broken quills and Bertie Botts packets. A wooden frame held a picture of a woman with long dark hair, laughing at the camera and hugging a toddler close, the little boy waving his chubby hand.

"I hope you appreciate that my wife laughed at the breakfast table on New Year's Day," Dawkins started conversationally, leaning against the plain desk, empty but for the file Tina had just placed down and a small ink stand.

"I'll bet," Tina chuckled, "Newt and I got a laugh too, not many people had an elopement in the betting pools."

"No," he scratched his head, "Although, we shouldn't have underestimated you. Well, this is you. This one here is me. I'll let you get set up, then we can set up our case file and see what we got."

"No, I'm good," Tina glanced round the small space, noting the size. "I'll just leave my coat here."

She shrugged it off, reaching to hang it on a hook when a loud, angry chittering sounded.

"Charlie," Tina sighed, hooking her finger into the pocket and hooking the bowtruckle out. Dawkins started. "Charlie you were supposed to stay with Newt," She huffed, holding Charlie above her shoulder.

"Hey, I read your husbands book," Dawkins squinted at Charlie, "That a…. bowt…bowtruckle?"

"Yeah, she's called Charlie," Tina smiled as the little bowtruckle settled onto her shoulder. "She kinda claimed me. Newt has one too."

"She is rather cute," Dawkins admitted. "Does Pettigrew know you have her?"

"She wasn't supposed to be here," Tina sighed, shooting her bowtruckle a stern look. "So, no, she's supposed to stay with Newt when I'm at work."

"Well, I'm sure boss won't mind, just, put her in your pocket or something," Dawkins shrugged. He pulled out his wand and waved it at the wall behind their desks. "Case board. We don't get fancy offices like Pettigrew."

"Oh well," Tina pulled the case file out of Dawkins grip. "We best get started."

"What do you want Scamander? The people or the potions?" Dawkins glanced over the papers they had.

"I'll take the people," Tina said decisively, "I don't get much chance to practice on them nowadays."

…..

Newt peered carefully round the corner to the aurors department, hoping his wife was just round the corner. No such luck. He walked in confidently, waving at the blonde witch Tina had made friends with the year previously.

"Afternoon Esmerelda, is Tina about?" He asked, looking around for the gray jacket and black hair.

"Well look at you!" Esmerelda put her file down to smirk up at him. "Married and everything! How are you Mr Scamander."

"I am very well Miss Boot," Newt tried to hide a smirk. "And I'll be even better when you tell me where my wife has got to."

"Aw, so cute," Esmerelda wrinkled her nose. "Last I saw she and Dawkins were still going over the file. They're eight desks on the left."

"Thank you Esmerelda," Newt inclined his head, "How's your young man? Edgecombe? Wasn't it?"

Esmerelda smiled involuntarily, lifting her left hand to show Newt.

"Some men do things properly," She teased, wiggling her ring finger. "We've settled on June. You and Tina are invited… if you're in the country of course!"

"Congratulations," Newt replied sincerely, admiring the Edgecombe family seal on Esmerelda's finger. "I resent the implication Tina and I did anything untoward, Miss Boot. She did marry me after all."

Esmerelda laughed, shaking her head slightly, "Get away with you," she chuckled, "Some of us have work to do!"

Newt inclined his head in farewell before heading in the direction he had been told. Tina was sat reading through a stack of notes, scribbling things down on a pad next to her, her pencil clenched between her teeth. She was completely absorbed in her work, ink drops on her nose, Charlie dancing on a piece of parchment Tina had laid out for her.

"Knock knock," he said softly, a soft smile on his face as she looked up in shock. "Thought we were going to lunch?"

"Not till two," Tina said, sounding a bit dazed. She glanced around her. Newt chuckled, pulling out the chair opposite.

"It's half past, did your pocketwatch break?" he teased "What are you working on with so much focus?"

"A potions smuggling operation, long haul project," Tina sat back and rubbed her eyes, "I feel like I've barely made a scratch. It is really two already?"

"Day one of being on the taskforce," Newt teased. He pulled a bag out of his pocket, passing her over a sandwich. "I bought you lunch up. You should eat, but I can leave if you want me to."

"No," Tina leant forwards, taking his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Newt said firmly. "I'll be here to drag you away at six. We still have to finish the garden before we can establish the creatures."

"I'm sorry," Tina sighed. "Hey, can you take Charlie with you? That's the third picture she's drawn me since twelve. I think she may be bored."

"Come on Charlie," Newt held his hand out, the bowtruckle shook off the remainder of her ink before hopping onto Newt's hand. "I'll be here at six," he reminded her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead over the table.

"See you at six," Tina smiled, gripping the hand on her shoulder. Newt smiled at her, before walking out of the office. Tina pushed her hair away from her face, rubbed her eyes and picked up her pencil again.

It felt good to be working again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N updates may be more sporadic for a few weeks, I've got terrible writers block and so much I need to be doing for uni I feel guilty when I open a document to write this!**

"Have you heard from your sister recently?" Newt asked absently, removing his wand from his teeth to address his wife holding the other side of the canvas.

Tina grunted, fixing the last corner and giving it an experimental tug. "Yeah, couple of days ago," She replied absently, pulling her own wand from her pocket and flicking it at the canvas. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Newt scrunched his eyes up, stepping back with his hands in his pockets. "How are they?"

"I think Queenie's pregnant again," Tina grinned, looping her arm through Newt's and resting her head on his shoulder. "I mean she didn't say as much, but she said she said she's been ill recently…"

"That does not necessarily equate pregnancy," Newt reminded her with a smile, "Come on, we'd better get going if we want to finish this before dusk."

Tina nodded, stepping back and raising her wand alongside his.

"Ready?" Newt asked. Tina rolled her shoulder back and nodded firmly.

Streams of blue light swirled out of their wands, striking the canvas and transforming the canvas into a desert suitable for their growing graphorns herd.

A second later, they stepped back, satisfied with their work. A slow glance round the garden, checking the spellwork of the new enclosures yielded little else to do.

"Want me to get the case or do you wanna do it?" Tina smirked, raising an eyebrow at her husband fussing over the magical barrier between their garden and their creatures. Newt glanced up, and gave her a wide grin and a nod.

Without any time wasted, Tina bounded into the house, scooped up the case and bounded straight back outside again.

"You sure it's ready?" Newt called anxiously the second she appeared in the doorway, suitcase in arms. He was standing with his back to the door, his toes up against the edge of their veranda and surveying the open gate which led to their creatures habitats, waiting to be inhabited.

"Newt, honey, we checked every inch of the garden some dozen times already," Tina reminded him, holding the case out with a smile. "It's as safe as the case. Nothing can get in, or out, except us. Through that gate."

Newt nodded thoughtfully, pushing the gate open slowly with one elbow to reveal the seemingly never ending expanse to the forest that backed the property. He stepped inside, waiting for Tina to close the gate behind her before setting the case down.

"Disillusionment charm over the entire area?" Newt checked. Tina poked the invisible barrier experimentally, feeling her finger go cold.

"Yup," She confirmed, shaking her hand and grinning at him.

"Stop mocking me," Newt insisted with a nervous laugh, "I know they're safe in my case, what if they aren't safe in the garden?"

"Newt, we got muggle-repelling charms on every inch of our land. We got disillusionment charms, we got creature repellent, we got more charms keeping the creatures in than I can shake my wand at. We got spells making this place unplottable so no-one can find our creatures, we're keeping the five exes down in the case, and the sky is literally the limit," Tina listed them off on her fingers. Newt grabbed her hand, pulling her to his side.

"Alright, I'm worrying too much," Newt conceded. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Tina asked in bemusement, "They aren't leaving Newt. They will just be in the garden where we don't ever have to worry about them escaping. And before you ask, we got spells all around the property, not just the enclosure. Even if they get out of this place, which they won't, they ain't getting any further than the front of the house. Which is bad if the nifflers get free, but, they'll be safe!"

"How do you always know what to say?" Newt asked in amazement, glancing down to his wife in wonder.

"Five years, all I'm saying," Tina replied drily. "Newt. Open the case."

"Yes dear," Newt pressed a kiss to her forehead before dropping down to a crouch. He tapped the top of the case with his wand three times before knocking sharply. He waited until he heard movement in the case, before he threw it open.

He and Tina took a hasty step back as their creatures exploded out of the case in swarms of faries and doxies, grindylows in pulsing bubbles of water, hippogriffs flying out, Dougal jumping out of the case and straight into Tina's arms, the Erumpet and the graphorns running off to their enclosures keening loudly.

Surprisingly, the three that were more hesitant about leaving their case were the three nifflers, usually the first to make their way through any crack into the real world.

"Come on you three," Newt chuckled, crouching down next to their quivering noses. "Your tree is up here already – see?"

He pointed a short distance away, to where the tree had been transported to sit near Newt's new potting shed. The gold was exactly where the three nifflers had left it. Bennie staid sat between Newt's feet as the younger two took off to investigate their new case.

He turned his pleading eyes up to Newt, before looking back at the case, peering inside for a moment, sitting back and looking over at the tree before looking back up to Newt.

"I think he's confused," Newt smiled, reaching down to pick up his peskiest pest. "He was expecting to be outside the case when he left it, not inside it again."

"That sentence confused me," Tina muttered, stepping over the case to take Dougal to his hanging nest. He climbed in without complaint. "Give him a knut and he'll be right as rain about the move. You going down to get the bowtruckles?"

"Yes, I'll do that now," Newt held Bennie out to her, the niffler climbing up to her shoulder eagerly, hanging onto her hair for balance. Tina walked him over to the tree as Newt disappeared into the case.

"What d'ya thing guys?" She asked them softly, passing Bennie a knut. The niffler shined it on his fur before scampering down to join the other two nifflers who were now full grown. "You like it? You'd better or daddy will mope and I'll have to deal with it."

She glanced over to where Newt was establishing the bowtruckle tree in the mini wand wood forest to the other side of their shed. Charlie shuffled in her pocket, poking her head out as the angry chittering of the other bowtruckles reached her. Once she saw Bennie however, she squeaked angrily, disappearing back into the pocket.

"You two have to stop this," Tina sighed with an eye roll. Despite now having a tolerance of each other, Bennie and Charlie still had issues. She shook her head softly, before crossing to stand next to Newt.

"Dinner in the case just got a whole lot easier," she joked, watching as he finished clasping the case and set it next to the gate. "No navigating stairs for starters!"

"No stairs," Newt agreed, dusting his knees off as he rose to join her. "Think they like it?"

"I think," Tina said slowly, watching as the creatures settled into their new environments with ease. "I think it feels like home now."

"I was talking about the creatures," Newt reminded her with a soft smile.

"Aren't we creatures too?" Tina replied smartly.

"You are the most fantastic, and the most dangerous of all our creatures," Newt promised her, hand resting lightly on her hip, "I'd give you a rating higher than five if I could."

"Oh?" Tina challenged, "How high?"

"As high as you like," Newt replied diplomatically. Tina huffed at him. "Darling I've seen you with a wand, I don't fancy my chances."

Tina laughed, a free, open, happy laugh, leaning back against Newt's shoulder.

"Fair enough," she conceded. "But it does feel like home now."

"Are you saying the case felt more like home than a house with four walls and a kitchen?" Newt asked mock incredulously, "I've clearly had a bad influence on you."

"You're my home," Tina reminded him. "And you've always been …. Free … in the case. You never hid from me. Not down there. So, yeah, if home is someplace you get to be yourself… now this place feels like home."

"Softy," Newt murmured in awe, "I don't think I've told you recently that I love you."

"Not since lunch at least," Tina chuckled, twisting to wind her arms around his neck. "But you can tell me again if you like."

"I love you," Newt smiled, nuzzling Tina's nose. "Mrs Scamander."

"Good thing I love you too, isn't it, Mr Scamander," Tina giggled.

….

"You aren't going to be posted before the baby's born, are you?" Hippolyta asked anxiously, her hand resting on the soft curve of her stomach protectively. "Theseus, I thought that you wouldn't be sent abroad. Not as head of the MLE."

"I may have to go to help co-ordinate efforts," Theseus pressed at the growing pain between his eyes. "I promise not to go before the baby is born Lyta, but I can't send aurors out there if I am not willing to go myself."

"Yes, you can!" Hippolyta replied sharply, turning away from him in anger. "Thee. Your job is to co-ordinate all of the MLE. You can't just abandon half of it."

"If I go," Theseus stepped up behind his wife, gently tugging her towards him, "I'll be in the camp. I won't be anywhere near the front line. I won't be fighting, I will be co-ordinating."

"Generals don't get sent into battle," Hippolyta argued. "You've done your bit for the war efforts Theseus. Don't be a hero. Promise me you won't be a hero!"

"I promise," he said quietly, ducking his head down so he could look into his wife's tear-filled eyes. "I promise I will not be a hero, I will make sure I come back to you. And the baby."

Hippolyta raised her hands to his face, caressing the creases in his forehead, as he wiped away her tears. He leant forward, pressing his forehead against hers as the other hand came to rest on her bump. On their family.

"I promise," he whispered.

…..

"Hi!" Tina beamed, throwing the door open to greet her mother and father-in-law. "Welcome!"

Diana stepped inside quickly, stamping her feet on the mat to rid the late January snowfall from her boots. Perseus followed soon behind, his face creased in discomfort. He breathed a sigh of relief as Tina shut the door behind them and the wave of warmth washed over them.

"Tina, darling," Diana removed her gloves, throwing her arms open to embrace Tina and narrowly missing her husbands jaw. Tina bent down to hug her tightly. "Where is my son?"

"He's just checking that the temperature spells are holding up," Tina informed them brightly, giving Perseus a quick and slightly more awkward hug. "Oh… coats… just pass them here, the stand's a bit full right now."

"I haven't been here since before your uncle left it to you," Perseus commented, glancing around the hall. "I remember the ceilings being lower…"

"We've changed quite a bit," Tina informed them proudly, "Why don't you wait in the sitting room for Theseus and Hippolyta and then we can give you a tour! Want anything to drink?"

"Do you have any elderflower press?" Diana asked. At Tina's affirmative nod, "Then I shall have and Elderflower apple please Tina."

"Of course Diana," Tina turned to Perseus, waiting for him. After a beat, she informed him they had some spirits on the side in the sitting room if he wanted to go through and pour himself one. Perseus nodded thoughtfully.

"Now dear," Diana held onto Tina's sleeve as she made to go to the kitchen. "You and Newt are married now. You are officially a daughter of mine. You can call me mother, if you want. Or mum. Newt calls me mum."

"Oh," Tina floundered, her eyes widening in surprise. " _Oh!_ Diana!"

"It's up to you of course," The older woman patted her daughter in laws fluffy arm. "But I would consider it an honour."

She left Tina in the hall, turning to follow her husband into the living room. Tina was still standing there when Newt came into the hall, dusting snow out of his hair.

"It's certainly snowing," he informed Tina with a cheeky grin. It faded when he saw the shiny quality of Tina's dark eyes. "Darling? Tina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she reassured him, turning to face him and laying a hand on his chest, fiddling with the fabric of his favourite waistcoat. "Just something your mom said. About family."

Newt nodded slowly, unsure as to what could have been said that would reduce Tina to tears. "If you're sure," he said slowly. Tina nodded firmly.

"Help me with the drinks?" She asked. Newt nodded, following her into the kitchen.

By the time they had bought drinks into the sitting room, Hippolyta and Theseus had arrived. Hippolyta looked pale and drawn, sitting a reasonable distance from the fire with one hand gently soothing her stomach. She hadn't had much luck in her pregnancy. At nearly five months now, the morning sickness was dissipating, but she was still prone to dizzy spells.

Theseus was hovering behind his wife's chair, engaged in conversation with his father as Diana fussed over Hippolyta.

"Here you go, I got you a raspberry water Hippolyta, that ok?" Tina put the pink drink on the table next to her sister-in-law. Hippolyta nodded gratefully, sipping the drink carefully. Tina patted her knee gently. "And an elderflower apple for you mom. I made a pitcher. It's in the kitchen."

"Thank you Tina," Diana smiled widely at Tina, placing the drink down to gather the taller woman into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Tina stepped back, smiling at Diana. "Something tells me Perseus won't like Pops though," she joked. Across the room, Newt snorted, turning away as Perseus turned slowly to Tina.

"Father will do young lady," Perseus sniffed regally as the rest of the room dissolved into laughter. "Dad if you really must, but never, ever _pops_."

"Alright pops," Theseus guffawed, slapping his father's shoulder. They all laughed again at the disgruntled look on Perseus's face. It would be a joke that would take time to lose its potency, that much was becoming clear.


	7. Chapter 7

Tina was in the kitchen with a Dougal when the post arrived. The demiguise had become her ever-constant shadow since the move, his big eyes gazing up at her and providing silent and gentle companionship while Newt was feeding the 5X creatures he kept down in his case. Dougal was the only one Tina willingly let into the house when not sick, he wasn't likely to go trampling the house as the nifflers were wont to do.

"Hey Dougal," Tina called softly, up to her elbows in soap suds. "Can you pay the owl and get the paper?"

She wondered absently if this was what it felt like to have a child, watching as Dougal carefully climbed up to the window to take the paper, and the letter, from the completely unfazed delivery owl, slipping coins into the pouch from the pile she left by the door. Dougal swung down, padding silently to put the paper on the table, before turning to watch her again.

Tina was worried about him. Dougal had never been _this_ clingy before. Usually he was happy to confine his trailing to helping in the case. But he had taken to sitting by the gate, waiting for them to get home. She knew Newt was just as worried. He worried that he had done the wrong thing in rescuing an abandoned infant demiguise all those years ago, raising him in the case. He worried that he had ruined Dougal.

Not that there had been another option. Dougal had been an abandoned and sickly infant, and demiguises were private creatures. Their invisibility made them hard to find, even if you knew where to look. Dougal had been too young to be able to hide effectively, and he had been too ill to maintain it when Newt had found him.

Tina glanced over to Dougal again, a furrow between her eye. She wondered sometimes if Dougal thought he was their child. He was a wild creature, but so was Newt. They had found each other and while Dougal had the permanent look of an old man, he was very young for a demiguise. An adolescent. He had bought rocks in from the garden, and was arranging them in patterns on the table.

"Dougal," Tina called out, "Can you go and tell Newt dinner will be ready soon?"

She knew the majestic creature couldn't actually speak, or form words, but Dougal and Newt had their own way of communicating. Silently, Dougal slipped off the chair, and through the propped open door as if he were a part of the wind.

Drying her hands off, Tina cleared the table with an absentminded sweep of her wand, flicking at the counter for the plates and the dish of stew to move to the table. She glanced over the paper, but nothing immediate jumped out at her from the first page. She planned to read it after supper, sat in the case with the gentle hum of creatures she had grown so accustomed to.

The letter was addressed to Newt in an unfamiliar hand. She set it by his plate, curiosity already gnawing away.

A moment later, and Newt was letting himself in through the back door, shucking his jacket off to reveal a tear in the light brown cotton shirt. Tina raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"The nundu didn't want me to leave," he admitted, "but her claws were mostly sheathed. She didn't break the skin underneath. I'll have it fixed in a jiffy."

Tina chuckled, wondering how her life had become this: making dinner with a demiguise for company while her husband returned with a gash in his shirt and mud from his cheekbone to his neck.

"You might want to wash your face as well," she huffed good-naturedly, trailing her finger along her own jaw in the path his streak of dirt took. Newt looked surprised, turning to the mirror to examine his cheek.

"I wonder how that got here," he mused in surprise, before crossing the kitchen to the sink, rolling his sleeves up as he went.

"I'm worried about Dougal," Tina sighed, dishing Newt up some of the stew and flicking her wand to slice the bread. "Have you noticed he's taken to following me recently?"

"Yes," Newt agreed, slipping into his seat and accepting the bowl with a kiss to Tina's cheek. "He does seem a little attached to you at present. I imagine it's just that we're in a new place. Remember, in New York he went off for an adventure and ended up looking after occamy."

"I suppose," Tina trailed off with a frown. "The others have all settled in well enough. I mean, I think we're going to need to give the nifflers a bigger nest now Laurel and Hardy are the same size as Bennie."

"I think we will just need to give Hardy a new nest," Newt chuckled. "I think he's getting annoyed with having to share with the other two."

"The last thing we need is baby nifflers," Tina shook her head, smiling softly. "Have you thought about rehabilitating them? I mean, didn't you set up a sanctuary in the Lakes?"

"I tried with Bennie, and despite how much the little bugger hates that I curtail his freedom, he isn't that enthusiastic about being sent away," Newt admitted round a mouth of potato. Tina frowned at him pointedly. He quickly finished his mouthful before continuing, "And I doubt Laurel will leave him. She's grown rather attached and nifflers mate for life. But we could try again. Hardy, I imagine, will take quite well to the reserve. And Laurel may persuade Ben to. Who knows."

"We should probably do that sooner rather than later," Tina mused. "we've already had them for what… six months? They're both healthy now. Shiny fur, shiny attraction, bright eyes. Any longer and we may have the same problem we have with Dougal."

"You're right," Newt nodded a little dejectedly. Tina rested her hand on his and smiled sympathetically at him. He always had trouble releasing his creatures, even if he knew it was for the best.

"Oh, you've got a letter," Tina remembered suddenly, lifting his hand to look for it. "I think you put your bowl on it."

Newt pulled the parchment out from underneath, settling back, chewing on a crust of bread, to read the letter. Tina watched as his face lit up with the excitement she had come to associate with new places, new skies and new creatures.

"Where we going?" She asked, already excited about the trip, even if she hadn't a clue where they were going to be traipsing to.

"This is from a friend in east Asia," He sat forward, almost quivering with excitement, laying the parchment on the table between them. While one piece featured a slanting hand, the other page was a handdrawn map, little lines and arrows squiggling and shifting. "She thinks she's found a demiguise nest. We might be able to help Dougal after all!"

Tina glanced over the paper, biting down on her lower lip as she smiled widely.

"When do we leave?" She asked Newt, glancing up at him.

"Friday," he decided. "I estimate we will be gone for… two or three weeks?"

"I'll have to contact a ministry," Tina reminded him. "I don't get to leave just because you've found a creature to investigate. So, if I send off a letter now… I'll be able to justify it."

"Of course," Newt glanced back at the letter. "Sofie is a part of the expidicary team out of the Taiwan ministry. I'm sure she will be happy to talk to the aurors there."

"Fantastic," Tina grinned in excitement. "I can't tell you how much I have missed this."

"Me too," Newt agreed, leaning forward to kiss her. "Our first trip as a married couple!"

"How exciting!" Tina beamed.

…..

"How long will you be gone for?" Theseus looked drawn, harried, drained. Tina worried that her leaving would put unnecessary stress on her brother-in-law.

"Three weeks, tops," she offered, glancing over him with the practiced eye of someone who cared for creatures and the man who cared for them at the expense of his own health. "But, Theseus, if you need me to stay, Newt can go on his own. I mean, he won't like it… but he'll manage. We'll manage."

"No," Theseus replied firmly, giving up all pretence of hiding his exhaustion and sitting back to massage his temples. "I know how much you and Newt are struggling with having staid in one place for months. It's just three weeks. But… I have to warn you. And Tina, you can't tell anyone else about this, we need to join the action over in Europe."

"Oh," Tina said faintly. She shook herself slightly and nodded firmly. "I can stay."

"Go," Theseus insisted, signing a form and slotting it into her file. "I've already approved it. And its two less family members to worry about. I know that you and Newt will … how do you Americans put it? Have each others backs?"

"Yeah," Tina huffed a laugh softly. "That's what partners do."

"Then, Auror Scamander," Theseus said overly-formally, "Your mission is to keep one Newton Scamander safe, and to report back on the… Taiwan? Ministry."

"Yes Sir," Tina inclined her head to hide the smile on her face. "Hey, you'll keep safe too, right? Not sure Hippolyta needs the added stress. Not in her condition."

The merry look on Theseus's face faded, to be replaced by the deep scores of the battle-weary soldier. Tina almost felt guilty for bringing it up.

"I'm trying," was his quiet admission. "You're the only one who might understand Tina."

"You want to stay safe for the person you love," Tina answered for him, eyes averted, "but you feel helpless because the fight isn't here, we can't take part in it and you want to go. Because, goddammit, our job is to protect people. But we can't. We're trying our best, and _our_ country may not be a target of Grindelwald for some reason, but others are. And others are suffering. And… I don't know about you but I became an auror to protect everyone, regardless of where they live."

"Exactly," Theseus sighed, "And Hippolyta being pregnant… it's one more thing to lose."

"You won't lose," Tina replied firmly. "You have to believe you will make it home. Every time. Otherwise, how will you fight your best? You say the baby is something more to lose. You've got it wrong. It's someone more to fight for."

Theseus took a deep breath, turning tear filled eyes to his earnest sister-in-law. He knew she was still young, still relatively new to being an auror in a world at war. He hoped that her belief never faded, even as his was.

"Thank you Tina," he smiled sadly. She patted his hand awkwardly, before adjusting her jacket and standing up to leave. "Have a good trip, if I don't see you before you leave on Friday."

"Tell Hippolyta we say hi," Tina replied in lieu of a "stay safe" of her own. "Bye."

She slipped out of the door, leaving Theseus alone in his office. He glanced up to check the door was firmly closed, before he slid Tina's file over to reveal the letter underneath. From his counterpart at the French ministry. The parchment next to it had a list of names.

With a sigh of relief, Theseus lifted his quill to scratch _Tina Scamander_ off the list of aurors he would send to the front. He tried to stop the guilt that seeped into his heart, but he couldn't. He did feel guilty. He felt guilty that he was sending these aurors, all highly capable, off to fight. And not only was he not joining them, he had sent Tina away so he didn't have to send her either.

Removing his glasses from his nose, Theseus rested his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he tried to supress the exhaustion and the guilt and the fear.

….

"Suitcase with all manner of magical creatures in," Tina called over her shoulder, fixing the strap on her satchel. She was already dressed in her favourite grey coat, with a sensible pantsuit underneath. As they were travelling directly to the other ministry, her comfier, multipocketed jacket and trousers were in her satchel alongside all the notebooks, quills, ink and pencils they would need for the trip.

"Yes," Newt called back, shrugging his blue coat on and checking the strap on the case. "And I have all our potion making and food in the potting shed with extra spells to stop anyone from getting ideas. The tent is in your satchel, as are our changes of clothes."

"Do we need anything else?" Tina glanced around their bedroom, wrinkling her nose a little at the haphazard bedspread. Newt chuckled beside her, flicking his wand at the bed. Tina lifted her satchel to allow the patchwork quilt to right itself. "I think that's it… what times our floo?"

"3:40am," Newt answered promptly, pulling their travel approval out of his pocket. The spread of Grindlewald's power had made getting travel documentation absolutely necessary. No longer were passports all that was required, but approval from the ministry being travelled to, and the one being left behind. He held up their passports and travel approval for her to see, before slipping them back into his pocket. "I put Picket and Charlie in the case. They weren't too happy, but I didn't want to have to explain when we got there."

"Does our case have clearance?" Tina asked dubiously. Newt shuffled awkwardly. "Newt," she warned.

"Yes," he said firmly, digging deep into his pockets. He pulled a piece of paper out, glanced at it, shook his head and then put it back. "Somewhere…"

Tina rolled her eyes, reaching into her own coat to pull out the special accommodation they had for the case. Since the first time Newt took his case to New York, he had been ordered to carry around special permission for the case, and seek it anew for every ministry they passed through. Having Tina along had meant he actually abided by that particular rule, even if it was just because she didn't want him to be blamed for dark magic again.

"Ah," he said, seeing the paperwork in her hand. "If you had it, why did you ask?"

"Because you're supposed to carry it with the case," She informed him, tucking the envelope into his breast pocket. "I found it down the side of the dresser when I was trying to get Charlie yesterday."

"Ready?" Newt picked up the case. Tina nodded, looping the strap of the satchel over the shoulder. She preceded him from the room, down the stairs and opened the front door. After locking the door, they stood on the step, Tina eyeing the persistent drizzle with a look of distaste.

Newt snorted, pulling his want up and conjuring an umbrella. He crooked his elbow, offering it to Tina.

"Shall we, Mrs Scamander?" He asked brightly, grinning over to her.

Tina laughed, looping her arm through his. She was excited, and she knew he was. This was their first proper expedition in a good few months.

"We shall, Mr Scamander!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** **Apologies for all and any mistakes made about Taiwan. I have only the limited experience of google and actually no other knowledge of Taiwan, or the language that might have been spoken in 1931. I have tried my best but I apologize in advance nevertheless**

Tina tumbled out of their international connection feeling a little more unsteady than usual. She was out of practice it seemed. She felt Newt join her a moment later, his hand automatically slotting against her waist to lead her through a low doorway, low enough they both had to bow their heads to pass through.

"Newt!" A voice called out in excitement as soon as their documentation had been checked and they'd passed through to an intricately decorated hall filled with people in bright coloured robes. They stopped, turned to see a woman dressed in slacks and a loose shirt waiting for them, her hands tucked into wide sleeves.

"Sofie!" Newt grinned, guiding Tina quickly to the smaller woman. She had a heart shaped face, her thick shiny black hair pulled into a bun and dark expressive eyes. Newt bowed to her, Tina copying half a beat later. Sofie repeated the gesture, her mouth curling into a sharp smile. "Persephone, might I introduce you to my wife, Porpentina. Tina, Sofie, Sofie, Tina."

"Pleasure," Tina smiled, keeping her hands to herself. Sofie however, laughed brightly before offering her hand to Tina.

"Honour to meet you Mrs Scamander," Sofie said over their entwined hands. "I worked for the Ministry of Magic after the war, in the beasts division. Where I met Newton. I welcome you to Taipei, and to Taiwan."

There was something about Sofie, something that had Tina relaxing. Perhaps it was how happy Newt seemed to see his friend again, the pair of them talking faster than spells could be cast about Chinese fireball migration patterns as Sofie led them to her own home to stay. They were greeted by another young woman, more reserved and wary than Sofie. She was introduced to them as Tai, before she mysteriously drifted back through the house.

"Don't mind Tai, she isn't overly fond of visitors," Sofie smiled ruefully before leading them to their room. "It's quite a difference between London and Taipei, rest now. At supper we talk. Tomorrow we leave for Hualien."

She bowed, smiled, and left.

Newt set the suitcase down, an excitable boyish grin on his face as he shucked his coat and loosened his necktie. Tina drifted over to the window. The muggle city of Taiwan could be seen in the distance, and while the magical ministry bore the same name, it was a considerable distance till the magical and the muggle mixed. Between were thick forests of evergreen trees, and outside of their window were beautifully fragranced flowers, fluttering slightly in the still air.

"They have flitterblooms in East Asia?" Tina asked in some confusion, reaching out to touch a flower. The bright pink bloom recoiled in on itself, and what was a confectionary of pink blooms suddenly became a bare silver tree. "Well that was strange," Tina stated frankly, feeling Newt's laugh reverberate through her back as he slid his arms around her waist.

"I'm not sure what it is called in the local or magical dialect," Newt admitted softly, his eyes crinkled and sparkling with wonder. "But Sofie told me once that they call this flower the "lover's blush" for it shrinks away from those who come near."

Tina considered what he said for a second, her nose crinkled, before she twisted to look up at Newt.

"What's that got to do with lovers?" she asked, bemused. Newt shrugged.

"No idea," he admitted with a delighted grin. "And while this is beautiful, wait till you see Hualien. It's far from most muggle townships, just acres and acres of forest and the occasional wizarding dwellings. There are trees higher and more fragrant than you can imagine, and, hopefully, we will find some demiguise while we are there."

"Yeah," Tina agreed, her heart sinking a little, "I have to admit Newt, now that we're here I'm terrified of letting Dougal go away from us…"

"Me too," Newt whispered softly, pressing a light kiss to Tina's temple. "Come on, lets get ready for supper. Tomorrow will be a long day."

The next day was long, and it was warmer than Tina had been used to having spent the entire winter in England (baring a hop to Brazil). She found it harder to keep up than usual as well, wondering absently if desk duty was hindering rather than helping her. She marvelled at Sofie's ability to keep pace with Newt as they all struck out along narrow stone paths into the mountains, especially given Sofie was half Newt's height.

Tai served as a silent companion for the most part, assisting Tina with water and calling for frequent breaks. They were striking out to visit a woman a two day hike from the nearest magical village. Sofie had excitedly shared all she had learnt their first night; that a woman was said to have an invisible companion. It seemed little to go on, but Newt had fallen headlong into trouble for less. They both had.

Being out, breathing a different air, examining different wildlife and finding new and wonderful plantlife (mostly strictly non-magical) was almost bittersweet to Tina. It felt forbidden, like she had drawn a lucky hand in a game of cards. She wondered what price she would have to pay on the next hand, for being lucky enough to visit such a place.

Halfway through the first day, Newt had allowed Dougal to join them, far enough away from muggle eyes for his curious old-man appearance to be irrelevant. As Newt had darted from left, to right, up a tree and down into ditches with his bag getting more and more full, Tina had wandered more sedately, taking in the gorgeous views exposing more and more of the mountainside the higher they climbed. Dougal was poking around in the foliage near Tina, straying far enough to sate his curiosity but not far enough that she was ever out of his sight.

That night they slept in the suitcase, Tai refusing to step down into the case, but Sofie running round in curiosity, exclaiming in joy at each rare creature she found within. Charlie emerged from Tina's pocket to hang onto her hair just after daybreak the second day and up ahead Tina could see Pickett swaying with Newt.

"Tina! Look!" Newt would cry every few minutes, his face boyish in its delight at the world as he showed her peculiar shaped leaves, spiders the size of side plates scuttling away, birds, snakes. And each time, she smiled and fell a little more in love with him.

They arrived at the homestead midway through the afternoon on the second day. The lady was small, suspicious and didn't speak a word of English. Sofie and Tai had alternated with translating and soothing, and it wasn't until Dougal revealed himself against Tina's side that the old lady even contemplated talking to them.

Once she started listening to him, the old lady was soon enchanted by Newt. But not enchanted enough to share her secrets of the demiguise. They had accepted her hospitality, Tina falling asleep almost as soon as her head laid flat.

She was woken in the early hours by a strange feeling against her face. Like a small hand, but with long fingers. She laid still, her senses on hyper alert, feeling Newt squeeze her hand against his chest to let her know he was awake.

And then the light pressure was gone, replaced by a rustling. Tina dared to crack her eyes to see what had invaded their room, finding it hard to supress her smile as she saw a demiguise, much smaller than Dougal, examining Newt's feet with unabashed curiosity. She wanted to glance at Newt, wanted to see his excitement, share in it, bask in it. But doing so would startle her, this demiguise visible in the half light.

She was fearless, examining every new object in the room, turning her boots upside down and slipping it onto her hand, seemingly delighted with the result. She had tried on Newt's shirt as well, draping it over her bony frame. It was moving Tina's coat that really startled her.

Sleeping soundly underneath was Dougal. She started, dropping the coat and Tina watched with held breath as she crept in closer for another look, her big brown eyes flashing blue in the dark.

Then, completely deliberately, the new demiguise reached out a long finger, and pushed Newt's notebook to the floor. She couldn't help but jump at the resounding crash. Giving up all pretence at sleeping, she and Newt shot upright, watching in surprise as the demiguise turned to them, an almost bored expression on her face, before she turned back to watch Dougal slowly blink himself awake.

They stared at each other, these two demiguise. They seemed to contemplate each other. Then Dougal shifted to the side, and the other demiguise curled up next to him. And they fell back to sleep. Apparently that was that in the world of the demiguise. Their courtships were as serene as their general countenance. Nothing phased creatures that could see the future, even if their sight was purely based on probability. It was still seeing the future.

"Is that it?" Newt whispered into the half light, high eyebrows raised as her turned to Tina. "I was expecting…"

"That you'd actually see a group of demiguises," Tina deadpanned, before slipping back down the bed and tugging her pillow down to join her. "We can ask our host in the morning."

"Alright," Newt agreed, but Tina knew he struggled to get back to sleep after that.

The next morning dawned with a fine mist dusting the treetops. Droplets of water clung to leaves, already evaporating with the growing heat of the day. Sofie and Tai had emerged from their room before the first rays of dawn as Newt and Tina had.

"Did you sleep?" Tai had asked Tina, glancing over her with shrewd eyes. That Tai felt the need to protect Tina was baffling, but she merely answered in a vauge affirmative before Newt launched into a description of what they had seen the night before. His hand gestures were excitable and expansive enough that Tina decided to sit down rather than risk another hand flying incredibly close to her face.

The old lady, who Sofie and Tai had been calling a name that sounded to Tina's English ears like Soy-bok, shuffled into the room casting wary glances at them. Tina scrambled to her feet, still unsure of the etiquette, bowing a good morning in absence of a shared language. The old woman returned the gesture, surveying Tina with an expression she couldn't work out. Then, a hand was waved and a set of cups appeared, each one filling with amber liquid except the one handed to Tina that was a pale pink. Tina took it unsurely, glancing up at Tai. Tai nodded once without glancing down as Tina.

She took a sip, instantly feeling less bone-achingly tired, her head clearer than it had been in days.

"Oh, wow," Tina gasped, "What is this?!"

"It is a special tea," Tai answered promptly, "I will purchase tea from market for you."

"Okay," Tina answered slowly, it hadn't answered her question but she wasn't going to push it. "Thank you. So, have you told Suybok about out encounter with the demiguise last night?"

Tai and Sofie exchanged a look, probably at Tina's mangled pronunciation of their hosts name. Sofie turned to the old lady and began rapidly talking, leaving Newt and Tina feeling rather lost in the proceedings.

"If she is amenable, we can leave Dougal here," Newt added quietly to Tai. Tai frowned up at him for interrupting her listening, turning her attention back to the conversation at hand. Newt sank down on the floor next to Tina, taking a sip from the regular tea. "Although I'd hate to see him leave…"

"He belongs here, in the wild," Tina attempted half-heartedly. She felt the air shift beside her before a light pressure settled into her lap. Tina turned to look at Newt with a wistful smile, her hand already soothing the invisible air in front of her. "I'm going to miss him."

She must have looked strange, her hand stroking thin air level with her chest.

"She says she found the demiguise as an infant, eight summers ago," Sofie sat down on the floor opposite them, her eyes and tone serious. "She has raised her alone out here where no wizard can find her. But in all the time she has been here, no other demiguise has she seen. And her um… in English she is called joy? Um… I cannot translate accurately. She is Jingyi But the demiguise does not fear wizards, as she should."

"Much like Dougal," Newt responded quietly, watching as Dougal faded into view on Tina's lap. A second later, the other demiguise appeared, perched on the table watching Newt's face.

"Grandmother says they are not wild animals anymore," Sofie continued quietly, "She says that Jingyi is a granddaughter. A child. And Grandmother wishes for her to stay safe. Grandmother says she is old, but you are young, and will have many children of your own."

"But not yet," Tina smiled, "We just have our creatures."

Sofie nodded seriously, glancing up to Tai and Grandmother. She licked her lips, glancing at a point over their shoulder before focussing her attention back on Newt and Tina.

"Grandmother invites you to stay," She finally said, when Tina was about to ask what was so difficult to say. "And when you leave, she ask you take Jingyi with you."

Newt started, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again promptly. They had arrived, knowing that as difficult as it might be, they wouldn't be leaving with Dougal. Now, apparently they would be leaving with a friend.

"Grandmother says demiguise are like humans, better in pairs," Tai spoke up from behind them. "And she said you are good pair. No demiguise here anymore. They are gone."

Tina glanced over at the demiguise, Jingyi. They regarded each other carefully. Tina smiled at the way the demiguise cocked her head to one side in curiosity. She turned to Newt, and quirked her shoulder in a way that said "What's one more to love?".

Her approval given, the rest of their stay was spent discussing Jingyi, showing Grandmother where Jingyi would live and other matters. Grandmother had shown them some secrets of her home, gathering herbs for them with translated instructions as to their use.

Three days after arriving, Grandmother passed Jingyi to Newt, Dougal already hanging onto Tina's hand, and they started their trip back to Taipei. Jingyi kept looking back, as if waiting for Grandmother to join her. The further away they got, the more Newt and Tina wondered if they should have put the demiguise in the case. In some ways it would have been harder for Jingyi, arriving in a completely new place.

On the second day, when Tina called her own rest to sit on a fallen tree, she was surprised when Jingyi instantly nestled into her side resting her pale head against Tina's chest. She hummed slightly, in a way that Tina recognised: Dougal made similar noises when he was sad, or is she were sad and he was trying to make her feel better.

"Hey, it's ok," Tina spoke softly, running her fingers through fine silver fur. "You'll be ok, but I'm afraid Dorset ain't much like Taiwan. It's colder, for one. We'll have to see about getting you a jumper or something till you get used to it. Dougal'll show you round and you won't have as much freedom as you do here…sorry bout that. But you'll be safe. And you'll be loved. Promise."

Jingyi may not have understood the words, but by the way she snuggled closer to Tina, she imagined the demiguise understood the sentiment. Newt dropped down beside her, somehow managing to land softly despite the pinwheeling arms that preceded the seat. He gazed at Tina for a good minute before opening his mouth to speak.

"Are you alright Tina?" he asked carefully, jostling her shoulder. Tina turned to him in surprise, not really feeling unwell, more unsettled by how little her body seemed able to cope with the exertion of hill climbing. "Only, you've been needing more breaks than usual… I'm just worried. You aren't feeling feverish are you? There is a particular bug in these environs that causes extreme exhaustion and fever. You haven't been bitten have you?"

"Newt," Tina soothed him with a smile, gripping his forearm. He returned his earnest gaze to hers. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm just tired. I think I should have an exercise regime for long periods of desk work, so I don't get out of breath easily when I have to actually leave the office. Honestly Newt, I'm ok."

Newt pursed his lips, appraising her, before nodding curtly.

"Promise you'll let me know if you need more rest," he said sternly to her hand. Tina's lips quirked up. They had been married for over four months, together in some sense of the word for five. It amused her no end.

"Promise," She teased him, laying her head against his shoulders though. "I'm feeling like we can go again if that's anything, but we should probably put the demiguise in the case. We'll be passing through No-Maj soon enough."

"Yes," Newt kissed her hair before dusting himself off and standing up. "You stay here and rest a little longer, and I'll put them down."

Newt held out a hand, waiting patiently for Jingyi to take it before calling for Dougal. Tina watched the trio affectionately, sipping her water carefully to quell the tiredness that had settled into her limbs.

 **A/NP2:** **Jingyi = quiet, gentle still (Jing) + joy, harmony (Yi) - taken from ( names/gender/feminine/usage/chinese)  
Grandmother's name is in Japanese. It is spelt phonetically, as an English speaker trying (and failing) to mimic another tongue.**

 **Can't guarantee another chapter any time soon. My dissertation is WAY more intense than I thought it would be!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Taiwan ministry was beautiful. The walls barely existed for they were charmed to simply exist, allowing one to stand and watch the leaves and the local wildlife to their hearts content. Not for the first time since arriving in their ministry, Tina wondered at the spells cast on the walls to turn them into windows. Her own adopted ministry was sunk underground with very little in the way of natural scenery.

It was awful dreary in there sometimes. Maybe having windows to an outside view would help. She knew it would help in the auror department, where there was a high number of people who slept at their desks. It wasn't like Tina was unaccustomed to working in a windowless room, Mercy knew that MACUSA didn't have windows in any of their lackey offices. Windows were reserved for the offices of department heads, instilling a sense of importance to suits like Abernathy.

She stretched, tilting her head back to watch a bird flit past the window. Everything about the Taiwan ministry had her feeling calmer. Well, most things. Newt had been fussing over her lately, bringing her food and insisting she ate. She would just to stop him looking quite so worried. The food was delicious, she just didn't have much of an appetite. The tea Tai bought her helped a lot.

The robes that Sophia had lent her were soft, smooth, bright and light in a way that the standard robes worn by departments in the ministry of magic just weren't. Charlie resented not having a pocket to slide into though.

Someone cleared their throat gently. Tina started, turning to face Tai. Despite the cool reception when they'd first arrived nearly a fortnight ago, Tai had become a constant companion, self-appointed to guide Tina through the ministry.

"Oh, hi," Tina smiled, not expecting one in return. Tai was generally of a more sombre disposition than her other half. It was a balancing act between them, was Tina's general impression. "I didn't realise you'd be in today. I'm only finishing up my entry for approval by your bosses so I appreciate you being here."

Tai sank down on the floor opposite Tina. She arranged her slim hands on her lap. Tai was beautiful, beautiful but not someone you'd underestimate by looking at her. Here, in similar robes to Tina and every other witch in the town, Tai still shone by comparison.

"You are well today?" She asked carefully, each word measured and considered before being enunciated. Tai started every conversation with this greeting.

"Well I slept last night and Newt insisted I eat breakfast," Tina shrugged. Tai had a way of seeing through any lies. "Honestly, I don't know why everyone is fussing over me so much. You know, yesterday, a lady came up to me and gave me this lily. I mean I thanked her, of course, but she just smiled, said something that I didn't understand because I didn't have a translator and walked off. I mean, that's not fussing but it is odd."

Tai lifted the offending flower gently, turning it over in her hands.

"It is a well-wish," she said, haltingly. Her dark eyes lifted to Tina's. "You do see why we all wish you well, do you not?"

"Not really," Tina admitted, "It's like everyone knows something I don't."

Tai turned her eyes back to the flower, setting it down in front of Tina.

"It is a well-wish given to couples on their wedding," She informed Tina, "To bring forth many sons. This was given to you to bless your marriage with a son."

"Well, that won't be for a while yet," Tina snorted, sinking back in relief. "Newt and I aren't ready for being parents."

Tai's silence continued a beat too long.

"It may be sooner than you think," She said quietly, lifting herself gracefully from the floor. "I shall see you at the evening."

"Bye," Tina waved slightly, her hand dropping heavily to her lap. That was… weird. She shook her head to clear it slightly, leaning forward for her quill and starting to write again.

…

Queenie was excellent at tuning the background hum of MACUSA out. She'd been upgraded from delivering coffees and being a general handywoman to a personal assistant. As far as she was concerned, that just had her taking stupid from one person as opposed to an office full. Luckily they weren't the ones able to read minds.

It was crossing the main lobby of MACUSA that she first heard the stirring of something strange. She was used to the lust in men's minds, the envy in women's. But this was different. Her step faltered, her grip tightened on the file she was reading before she split her attention. One half was focussed on putting one step in front of the other and still appear completely normal, the other was on the muted conversation between two Rapport Enforcers on the other side of the room.

"…tellin ya Bill, this raid, it's gonna be a hard one. I heard theys a MACUSA"

"Mercy Lewis d'ya know who?"

"I ain't heard, but it's somewhere with a street name like Beaumont, beaufort, somethin stupid like that"

"Ain't gone be pretty, that's for sure…din't ya say they gotta kid?"

Queenie stopped in the middle of the lobby, her face going pale.

She and Jacob had a flat over a shop called Bouffant: Hair and Beauty. She'd never been more grateful for her legilimens in her entire life. She stumbled, her hand going to her forehead in an imitation of a swoon. She felt the attention turn to her, the conversations cutting off. She'd been meeting her boss by the elevators and he came towards her now.

As far as bosses went, Bowty was a good guy, never thought a bad thing aloud. She could hear his worry as he crouched down next to her. It was only partly an act, her head was buzzing.

"I'm so sorry Mr Bowty," Queenie put her best panicked girly face on, her hand against her heart, "I just don't know what happened to me!"

"It's okay now Miss Goldstein," Bowty said gently, helping Queenie up, his mind clouded with concern. "Hey, you don't look so good Queenie. You go home now, come back tomorrow all nice and happy again. I can deal without youse for an afternoon."

If Queenie had her way, it'd be more than an afternoon he'd have to deal without her for. Instead, she smiled weakly, unwavering gratitude, before turning and walking away a little unsteadily. Once she was out of the site of the building, her shoulders went back, her head went up and she ducked into an alleyway. Within seconds she was in the storeroom office of Jacob's bakery.

She strode out, stopping to pick her daughter up from the floor as she made her way to where she'd knew she'd find Jacob. Out in the front, helping customers and being the beautiful man she'd fallen in love with.

"Jacob," She called out, feeling Aurie bury her face in her mothers shoulders. Poor thing was picking up on all Queenie's stress. "Jacob!"

He turned to face her, his face lighting up, as it did every time he laid eyes on her. Then he took in how her dress wasn't sitting quite right over, Aurie buried in her shoulder, eyes wide and scared. He was around the counter and leading her back to the storeroom in an instant.

"Queen?" He said lowly, glancing around to make sure no-one was listening. "What's wrong? Is the baby ok?"

His hand pressed against her abdomen, at the bump she was still easily able to disguise. Queenie grasped his hand.

"We need to leave," she said urgently, "Now."

Understanding dawned on his face, his hand rubbing the murtlap scar on his neck that never seemed to go away. In his head, he swore, multiple times. Aurie had tears down her face, soaking Queenie's pink shirt.

"Alright," He said, pulling the apron over his head. He leant down, scrawling his name over a few pieces of paper. They'd had the managerial rights to the property ready to go with a seconds notice. That second was now. "I'll just give this to Higgins, and be right back," Jacob promised.

Queenie adjusted Aurie's weight to free one arm, waving her hand at the wall, her wand tucked into her sleeve. Behind the desk, a case appeared. It was a knock-off of Newt's, had taken his help to extend the space enough to fit their entire life in. The case went wherever Aurie did, for if they needed to run, she was their first priority.

"Okay baby girl," Queenie murmured, sliding Aurie down her side and pulling her coat over the red tartan dress. "Just like we've told you. You'll just be nice and sleeping in daddy's arms."

Aurie nodded solemnly as she could in her toddler glory. Queenie pulled her own travel coat off the hook, slipping it on quickly and readying Jacob's for an instant disappearance. They'd discussed this in the quiet hours when Aurie was asleep. She packed and unpacked with a wave of her wand every single morning. They moved, often, to avoid becoming recognisable. They were prepared for this eventuality.

Now it was here and all Queenie wanted was her big sister to stand at the door and fight anyone who tried to get past her. She wanted her family away and safe. She was terrified. More terrified than watching Tina dive off a roof after Newt when Credence attacked New York City.

She was terrified. She pulled Aurie back into her arms, one hand fixed on the suitcase that Jacob had once used to transport baked goods. She waited, her throat constricting with every second that passed. Could Jacob have been caught? Was that possible? If they were raiding their flat then they knew the name, knew where Jacob worked. They must've known by now that her illness in the lobby was a ruse to get her to her husband and away. They must be on their way.

Jacob burst through the door before she started hyperventilating, pulling the coat on quickly. Then he noticed Queenie's face. He laid his hand gently against her cheek, wiping away the tears with a swipe of his thumb and thinking calm, loving thoughts.

"For better or for worse, remember?" his moustache quirked. Queenie nodded, pressing a kiss to his palm. She needed a clear head for the apparition to the emergency point Theseus had pulled a few strings to get them.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded, smiled, gripped her hand tightly as she spun away.

Within half an hour, she collapsed in Diana's arms, sobbing. Her family were safe. She wasn't going to be executed for falling in love. Her babies weren't going to grow up orphans like she and Tina. Jacob was safe. Aurie was safe.

They were safe.

All she wanted now was her sister.

…..

Newt decided to meet Tina at the Ministry. Even he liked the building, open to the wild as it was. One fellow in a department he couldn't pronounce had a phoenix in place of an owl, and Newt was charmed.

He sauntered through, inclining his head in greeting and keeping his hands visible and still. Their society wasn't wandless, but they still used their hands for a lot of magic.

Tina looked up as he arrived near her desk, her face softening into a smile. She'd been exhausted recently, eating and sleeping at strange hours, and he was worried about her. He was planning on gently suggesting she visit a Healer when they returned. But her eyes sparkled when she smiled up at him, tilting her head back for a brief whispered "hello" against each others lips. He'd fallen in love with that sparkle. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she leant back into is chest with a sigh of relief she probably didn't know she'd been holding in.

"How're you getting on?" he asked, glancing down at the pages of scribbled notes around Tina's main sheaf of parchment.

"I think I'm done," Tina announced proudly. "I'm planning on handing it in later. Just need to check it through once more. Then, sadly, it's back to our ministry. I think Theseus needs us back. Hippolyta even wrote to me, she's worried about everything and wanted a sister I think."

"I'm glad you're getting on with my sister-in-law now," Newt confessed. "I would have chosen you over any of them if they'd continued being so completely horrible."

"One thing I can say about your mom's illness," She confesses, "It certainly helped bring the family together."

Newt murmured in agreement, his eyes skimming Tina's final drafted entry. He was about to suggest a minor phrasal change when Sophia came tearing through the room, a scarlet letter in her hand. She was panting as she thrust it towards Tina.

Newt came round the chair, noting his brother's even handwriting and feeling his heart climb up his throat as Tina tore through the envelope of the emergency international mail.

It contained very few lines:

 _Rapport's. At home. Come quickly. Theseus._

Newt felt his heart stutter, glancing over to Tina, eyes full of fear.

"I'll get the case," he managed to stammer out, standing to leave when Tina's hand snapped out and grasped his waistcoat.

"Tai is fetching it," Sophia promised, "We saw the red and she went to fetch case."

"Newt," Tina said faintly, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Newt pulled her against her chest, wishing Tai was faster. They needed to get home, now.

"Arrange our connection, emergency," Newt ordered Sophia. She nodded, dashing back off again to the wide-eyed stare of other ministry employees. Moments later, Tai appeared, thrusting the case in the direction of the couple.

"Go," She said sharply, "We will contact you. You must go now."

They didn't even know what was in the letter, they just knew it was bad. And Tina had never been more grateful to have them as friends.

"Thank you," She said honestly, "Thank you."

Tai nodded once, before indicating they should hurry. And hurry they did.

When Queenie saw Tina emerge from the fire, she burst into hotter, angrier tears than before. Jacob, pale beside her, was maintaining a tight hold on his uncharacteristically quiet daughter.

And what had started out as an ordinary, quiet day for all, became a day that they would all remember for decades to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Tina had refused any argument that suggested the Scamander manor would be a better place for the Kowalski family to search for a house from. Newt had backed her up implicitly. Theseus maintained that Scamander manor had more space and was therefore more suitable.

In the end though, Diana had piped up from the corner that it had been a foolish suggestion on Theseus's part from the very start. As much as it made more logical sense for Jacob, Queenie and Aurie to move into the manor temporarily, the reality was simply that Queenie would not be without Tina, and Tina would not be without Queenie. Any other suggestion was simply inadvisable.

Hippolyta voiced her support of her sister-in-law, hand resting gently on her nearing eight month stomach. Queenie flat out informed Theseus that is was her decision, hers and Jacob's so he should butt his beak out. And so it was decided and acted upon.

Queenie, Jacob and Aurie moved into the Dorset cottage without much fanfare. The creatures were left in their case for the time being, Newt and Tina spending their early morning in the case before ensuring they were up and available to help their family through escaping their home country.

A MACUSA employee and a member of the Ministry had approached Tina at work the day after. She'd told them to mind their own business in unflattering terms and had been reprimanded half-heartedly by Theseus. Pettigrew had been a surprise. Her small, weasel-like boss had turned to the MACUSA agent and proceeded to spout off the entire section of Britain's Rapport Law that gave shelter to those running from the stringent Rapport's of other countries. He'd proceeded to, very politely, tell the MACUSA agent where to stuff if, before continuing with his day.

Queenie and Jacob had to register under the subsection, and they had done so without complaint. They had planned to leave in June, of their own volition. They'd had a plan to have ample time to buy a house and set it up before moving across to a different country.

One thing they did like however, were the ministry officials addressing her as "Mrs Kowalski" without a hint of derision. One woman had stopped them on their way out to tell them how brave they were, and how much she respected them. She'd been painfully genuine.

It had been a whirlwind 72 hours to say the least.

…...

Newt hummed off-key as he fed, watered, soothed and checked on the creatures. He was paying particular attention to Jingyi, checking if she'd settled, when he heard the door to the shed open. He leant back, peering round the demiguise nest to see who it was.

To his surprise, his brother stood there, hands in the pockets of his trousers, his jacket thrown carelessly over a chair on the terrace, his face turned towards the artificial sky. Newt frowned. He hadn't properly seen his brother since before they'd gone to Taiwan, and even in the family meeting three days past, his focus had been on Jacob and Queenie, not Theseus and Hippolyta.

His brother, always the more handsome and upright of the two, had lines scored into his face, etched reminders of the daily punishment he endured as the head of the British auror and magical law community. His brother's skin hung from his face, pale, lacking sunlight and elasticity. It made Theseus look ten years older than he was.

Theseus's shoulders sagged, and for the first time in his life, Newt felt that his brother looked small. It was an idea that refused to gel with how he'd always pictured his older brother. Theseus filled every room he was in unconciously. He occupied every space, leaving no room for Newt. It had been the way of things and it had been the way that both of them liked it. Theseus liked the light, while Newt was content to hide in the shadows.

Theseus looked like he was desperately seeking a shadow.

Newt wiped his hands on his trousers, leaving Jingyi to peer round at the new human with curiosity before Dougal took her hand and led her over to the nifflers. He approached his brother carefully. Newt didn't know to talk to his brother like this. This was abnormal behaviour, and he was wary. Wary of his own ability to successfully navigate this new situation, new behaviour.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, arriving to stand next to Theseus, hands in his pockets and shifting slightly. "Wasn't expecting you down here."

Theseus shrugged, looking more like Newt in that moment than Newt was comfortable with. Theseus was _unsure_. Newt felt a hollow feeling settle in his stomach.

"You always seem peaceful down here," Theseus admitted, eyes fixed firmly on the magical horizon, "I could do with some of that."

Newt nodded, turning to face out with his brother.

"Can I offer you a chair?" He said awkwardly, pleased when his brothers shoulders huffed slightly in an exhausted approximation of a laugh. He pulled the chairs forward, and the two brothers sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the case.

…...

"Hey, you ok?" Tina fretted, asking Queenie again as her sister sank down into a chair. Queenie's flawless porcelain skin was taunt, deep bags under her eyes that Tina knew were also present on her own skin. Neither of them were adjusting well to the time zone change and the leaking stress of their new situation.

"Yeah," Queenie dismissed with an easy wave of her hand. "It's just baby tired on top of really tired on top of stress. It'll take a few days."

"You should try some of this tea," Tina advised, pulling the tin of dried leaves that Tai had gifted her in Taiwan. "It's from a friend in Taiwan. It really helps with the exhaustion. Also nausea, incidentally. She won't tell me what's in it, but at this point I don't wanna know. Who cares what its made of so long as it works, right?"

Queenie perked up a bit in interest, watching as Tina scooped leaves into mugs while the kettle on the stove whistled to a boil. She absently skated over Tina's surface memories of Taiwan, of Tai and Sofie and the beautiful scenery. Sometimes it was easier than trying to find the words to explain such places. She paused over some of the snippets of conversations, frowning as Tai explained the tea and its properties. Then she snorted, loudly. Her sister really was oblivious sometime.

"Why did you need a tea that helps with exhaustion and nausea?" Queenie asked, head to one side as she accepted the sturdy mug from Tina and not one of the pretty china teaset they had been given for the wedding. That set was under so many spells they weren't worth risking.

"I wasn't feeling to good," Tina shrugged, "I guess I've spent too long on desk duty because I tire out so easily now. It's like one minute I'm fine the next I have to go to sleep. Right there."

"Yeah," Queenie agreed absently, resting her hand on her barely there bump as she blew over the top of her tea. It smelt nice, whatever it was. "Hey Teen, how long you been married now?"

"Four months," Tina smiled into her mug, "Legally anyway."

"Any... news you might want to share with me yet?" Queenie prodded, eyebrows raised.

Tina's brow furrowed, she was thinking. Queenie felt her mind skate over their latest rip to Taiwan, the new creatures, setting up their gardens before summarising that everything important had been said in a letter. This was going to be painful.

"Not that I can think of," Tina shrugged, sipping her tea and instantly feeling the tension in her shoulders unknot. Queenie followed suit, marvelling at how the deep seated exhaustion in her bones seemed to lift even if it didn't dissipate entirely.

"Wow," She studied the contents of her mug, "I wish we'd had this a few months ago when Hippolyta was suffering from that awful morning sickness. This is a great pregnancy tea!"

Queenie watched carefully as Tina smiled. Then she watched as Tina's smile froze on her face. She could feel Tina's mind start skimming over conversations and exchanges in recent weeks, her own precarious seeming state of health soothed by the tea, Tai's protectiveness and Sofie's absent comments. She remembered a flower being given to her. And finally, Queenie was relived, she heard her sister start skipping back through a mental calendar.

"So, like I said," Queenie waited a sufficient amount of time before speaking, "Any news you want to share?"

Tina's eyes lifted from her mug to her sister. She blinked twice, her mouth opening slightly, before she suddenly went very pale, leaping for the kitchen sink. Queenie grimaced. Poor thing. Morning sickness wasn't fun.

…...

Tina couldn't sleep. She couldn't do anything but think about what Queenie had said over tea. She couldn't stop double and triple checking her calendar. But it didn't make a difference. She was still five weeks late on her period. She was five weeks late, exhausted and nauseous. And they were on the brink of getting involved in a global war to fight for the precarious balance between magic and non-magic to be maintained.

Could they bring a baby into that?

She found her feet directing her to the case (they needed to unpack), letting herself into the darkened case. She pulled her dressing gown around her tighter and staid in the doorway, resting her head against the door jam.

It was easy to picture. She thought it'd be harder. She could picture a baby in here. They'd had Aurie down here so often that sometimes it had felt like what was missing in the landscape was the sound of laughter, of children playing, of childish excitement and exclamations. Was it the right time though? Would it ever be the right time?

Tina had thought they'd have years before introducing children to their strange family made up of parents, aunts, uncles, and children from a range of species. She thought they'd have years for her to go and fight and battle.

She wanted to go to the battle, that was the problem. No, want was the wrong word… she felt obliged to go. If she was called, she would answer. She knew she already loved her baby, she didn't doubt she was pregnant, but she wasn't sure she'd stop if she was asked to go and fight. There was a war on and she was a protector. She couldn't stand by and watch as good honest aurors fell while she stayed behind, cowering behind her desk.

She needed to protect the Credence's of the world. She needed to protect the people who couldn't fight.

The baby couldn't fight.

She was going in circles.

She let out a long breath, jolting slightly when she felt a pair of skinny arms circle her waist and a tousled head come to rest on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly towards him, winding her hands over his.

"What are you doing up and down here?" Newt asked softly, his breath ghosting over her cheek.

"Couldn't sleep," Tina answered honestly, wondering if she should tell him now or if she should wait till she'd seen the Healer. The Healer was a formality really, pregnancy was the only reason she could even imagine that explained her symptoms.

"Want to talk about it?" Newt murmured. She shook her head, and they stood in silence for a few seconds, watching the sleeping case and listening to the nocturnal animals moving about. "I'm a little worried about Dougal still." Newt offered finally.

Tina frowned, this was a strange track of conversation. But, Newt was a bit scatter-brained, it was one of the things she both loved about him, and was frustrated by on a daily basis.

"Why?" Tina asked curiously. "I mean, he's doing ok. He seems to like having Jingyi around and merlin knows Jingyi and the nifflers have been getting along. She needs to stop helping Bennie you know."

Newt nodded his agreement into her shoulder, before hesitantly continuing, "I meant that he still seems very concerned with where you are, what you're doing. He seemed quite distressed yesterday when you didn't come in all day. Sat by the gate. I thought he'd stop after we arrived home."

That was strange. But recent realisations made this attachment behaviour a little more understandable. What if Dougal had known before they'd gone to Taiwan?

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Tina asked, amusement lacing her voice. She felt Newt stiffen and attempt to draw away, but she pulled him closer.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied defensively. Tina smiled.

"You mean you weren't worried the entire time we were in Taiwan because I was so tired, and easily exhausted, and was nauseous and less willing to try new foods and the demiguise were incredibly close all the time?" Tina asked. She felt him freeze. "I didn't notice. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Newt was quick to reassure. "I'm sure the demiguise just liked having you near. That's all."

"You're right though," Tina continued as if he hadn't spoken, nerves mounting and just getting this over with. "Dougal didn't stop hovering once we were back and I … I don't think he's going to stop for a few more months yet."

"Tina," Newt warned slightly. She tugged his hands free, turning to face him in the doorway of the case.

"How do you feel about another magical creature arriving in … say... seven months?" She asked shyly, biting her lower lip and waiting for him to realise that she wasn't teasing him any more. She watched as his eyes widened and nodded. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again promptly. Tina pulled his palm against her lower stomach.

Newt smiled at her. A bigger smile than she had ever seen, resting his forehead against hers.

"I think a new creature sounds marvellously dangerous," he whispered to her.

"Yeah," Tina laughed in relief, "Me too."

Was there ever a right time for a baby? Maybe not. Maybe all that mattered was that this baby was theirs, and this baby would be loved. There may be a war going on, but if they would keep each other safe. They would protect each other and protect their baby and that was just how it was going to be. It would be hard, but when was life ever easy?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey man," Jacob called, waving from just inside the gate. "How you doin'?"

"I'm just getting this done and I promise I'll be in to shower before dinner with my parents," Newt replied absently, wrestling with an adolescent grindylow that didn't appreciate Newt's attempts to give it a health check. The bubble of water  
surrounding the grindylow pulsated, the adolescent inside lunged for Newt's hand again before bobbing, a stream of bubbles issuing from its mouth. "Language," Newt muttered, frowning. A few seconds later, his face was drenched and the grindylow was doing some sort of laugh.

Newt lifted his wand, sighed and immobilized the grindylow to complete the health check.

"Why dintcha you do that in the first place?" Jacob asked curiously, hands in pockets.

"I don't like to immobilize them, it means they're less likely to trust me next time," Newt sighed, finishing his check and flicking his wand. The grindylow made a rude gesture and swam off angrily. "That one is just a pain though. I'm thinking of  
releasing him as soon as possible. He's an alpha-type unfortunately."

"Right," Jacob said, just nodding, not really understanding. "Queen sent me in, said she wanned to talk to Teen without me hovering. You nervous about tonight?"

"About telling my parents that they'll be getting additional grandchildren?" Newt checked. Jacob nodded. Newt shrugged. "Are you?"

"Little bit," Jacob admitted, still a little awed when Newt simply produced a towel out of thin air and began to furiously towel dry his hair. "Newt I thought you were goin'to shower, why bother drying it?"

Newt paused. Blushed. Lowered the towel. Maybe he was more nervous than he thought.

"Yes, right, I'd better do that," He grinned, starting towards the gate, clapping a hand to Jacob's shoulder.

"But you're nervous right?" Jacob checked, following him out.

"Bloody terrified."

…

"You ok?" Tina fussed over her sister, pressing golden curls away from her head. Queenie chuckled, resting a hand against Aurie's back as her daughter reached across the table for a pencil crayon.

"Teen, I'm fine," Queenie reminded her, "We both have every right to be tired you know, not just me. Will you sit down?"

Tina grimaced, glancing down at the milk just out of Aurie's elbow reach. Queenie glanced down too, "Oohhh," she said slowly, "Sorry I don't even notice anymore, that parts passed for me."

"Don't you dare take her milk away," Tina said sternly, moving towards the sink and glancing out into the garden where Newt was just latching the gate. "I just… won't breathe through my nose."

Queenie grimaced in sympathy, feeling her sisters nausea mingled with nerves. Aurie set her pencil down quietly, sliding the mug towards herself and proceeding to drink it all carefully. Then, the toddler climb down from her chair, wobbled across  
the room to offer the empty cup to Tina.

"Better now," she insisted, bumping the cup against Tina's leg, "better Aunt Tina."

Tina crouched down, damp eyes, taking the cup from Aurie. She smiled, "Yeah, better now Aurie. Thank you princess."

Aurie nodded, her little cheeks dimpling before she ran back over to her spot at the table and carried on colouring. Queenie chuckled.

"I think our little Aurie is destined to be a healer," She said softly, worried eyes watching her daughter as the other ghosted her barely there bump. There was an unspoken reference to Aurie's growing legilimens abilities. "She's a fixer. Just like her aunt."

Tina smiled sadly, thinking "just like her mum too," instead.

"No Teen," Queenie smiled sadly, "I could hear exactly what people thought they needed, try and fix that but you would just try and fix everything. Every little problem, every little cut or bruise. If you could, you'd fix every problem in our world.  
You're a giver, and you just keep trying to fix everything."

"Don't succeed," Tina reminded her, bringing her Tai tea over to the table and sliding a mug over to Queenie.

"But you try," Queenie countered, "You always try, even if it means putting yourself in danger."

Tina looked away.

"You're worried about the baby," Queenie stated, "You're worried that you and Newt are both fixers, and you wanna fight. You wanna help people. And you're worried that people are gonna think you should stay at home with the baby after its born  
and you already know you don't wanna do that."

"Please Queenie," Tina said firmly, "Outta my head."

"I'm giving birth, what, a month? Two? Before you. So, when you're ready to go back to work, whenever that is, I'll stay at home, I'll look after the babies," She chuckled sadly, "I ain't no career girl Teenie and I ain't got no place in this Ministry. I don't want to either. I want to look after the kids, away from other people for a bit."

Tina processed what her sister said for a moment, before settling on the reason behind it.

"We can talk about it when the babies are nearly here," Tina agreed, hearing the shower shut off. "Come on, we better get Aurie cleaned up for dinner at the Manor."

Queenie nodded slowly, watching as Aurie promptly put her pencil down and climbed down off her chair, waiting for her mother to follow.

…..

Hippolyta had never felt quite so incapable as she did getting dressed while pregnant. Honestly, everything was a hundred times more difficult just by the sheer inflexibility of her stomach. She would have charmed her laces to tie themselves, but that would require seeing her feet to do so. Theseus or a house elf had to tie her bloody shoes. Muggles may still use ladies maids, but honestly wizardkind had risen above that years ago. Spells were more efficient but only if you could cast them.

She just wanted the baby out already. How did women do this more than once? It had been the most exhaustingly awful eight months of her life and she was glad she was practically too old to go through it again. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to relive some of the pressure at the base of her spine waiting for Theseus to finish dressing so he could dress her. She was too hot.

"Hey," Theseus placed his cool hand against her cheek, and Hippolyta nearly pressed it into her face trying to absorb as much cool as possible. Queenie had reminded her that she wouldn't be pregnant over summer, which was something, but she was always still so hot. And her head ached. It was probably to do with the heat. "We don't have to go, I'll owl mother and father."

"Don't you dare Theseus Scamander," Hippolyta glared at him, a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her mother aghast at the thought of cancelling a dinner invitation, even if it was with family. "Tie my shoes and we can go."

"Baby is nearly due," Theseus reminded her, lacing her shoes with practiced fingers, "I don't think anyone would blame you for not wanting to go."

Theseus turned exhausted green eyes onto her, and a part of her realised that Theseus was asking is _they_ could turn down the invitation without invoking his mothers ire. A part of her mind registered this, but not quickly enough for the insistence that they attend, that she proved to all she hadn't let a pregnancy beat her, escape from her mouth.

"Well then," He said, tired, but smiling and holding out a hand. "We best be off then."

...

When Queenie, Jacob and Aurie first arrived, Diana had wavered on making them stay in the Manor, but had stood firm on the idea of a weekly dinner where all of her children would be fed and watered to her husbands satisfaction. Perseus had spent the day humming in the kitchen, cooking enough food to feed them and then some, taking the phrase "eating for two" seriously with two out of three daughter-in-laws pregnant and the other an auror.

Diana was finishing up an emergency in her hippogriff enclosure when she saw a group walking across the grounds towards the house. One waved their hand, Diana returned the wave, slipping into the house, her wand already cleaning the smell and dirt of the hippogriff enclosure off and transforming her overalls into a smart pair of robes and setting her hair. The enchantment had just trickled to her toes when the door opened and Newt's tousled head appeared around the door.

"Hello mum," he greeted, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and moving down the corridor. "The griffs ok?"

"You're not allowed to check on them till after dinner," Tina reminded him, kissing Diana's cheek after her husband. "Hey Mom."

Tina looked tired, stressed, sporting a similar pinched look to her fair-headed sister. Jacob entered last, Aurie perched on his hip. He offered a hand to Diana, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and then Aurie's.

"Your father has drinks waiting in the sitting room," she informed them all, clapping her hands and pointing down the hall. She held out her arms for Aurie, adding to Queenie, "Plenty non-alcoholic beverages for you. I remember you saying you didn't like the taste with Aurora here. Queenie smiled gratefully. "Now, you all go ahead now, I'm sure your brother and sister can't be too far behind. Aurie and I will greet them."

"Ok then," Tina said, turning and walking down the corridor, Newt following behind closely and followed by Jacob. Queenie hovered for a few seconds, anxious eyes trained on her daughter. Diana could sympathise. A few days ago Aurie had been threatened, it was understandable that Queenie was having trouble letting her out of her sight. Queenie started, glanced at Diana, smiled awkwardly and hurried off down the corridor very deliberately.

"Now then Miss Aurora," Diana jostled the rosy cheeked little girl, pulling faces that the little girl reciprocated gleefully. "Are you looking forward to being a big sister?"

"Baby!" Aurie cried out, laughing, Diana joined in, just as a knock rang through the door.

Theseus and Hippolyta looked nothing short of exhausted. Diana did wish he would take a break, if only so he could spend time with his anxious, pregnant wife. Hippolyta smiled wanly, her eyes a little glassy. She didn't look at all well.

"Hello mother," Theseus greeted, removing his hat and keeping his hand firmly at the base of Hippolyta's spine. Diana greeted them, following them down to the hall where Perseus had set up dinner.

Dinner was a more sedate fair than usual. Queenie and Jacob maintained polite, stilted conversation, but Newt was jumpy, Tina's focus was trained on Newt, Theseus was bone tired and nearly asleep in his roast fowl and Hippolyta was... antagonistic but quiet. Finally, Diana had enough. She put her knife and fork down very deliberately and sat back.

"What is with you all tonight?" she complained. "Theseus dear, if you were so tired why didn't you cancel, I wouldn't have minded. And... Newt did you leave a creature in need because I haven't seen you so distracted in a long while."

Newt looked startled. He glanced at Tina with wide eyes. She stared back at him for a few seconds, doing that strange communication thing they sometimes did.

"I'm pregnant," Tina blurted out suddenly. Diana had to blink, let the words sink in before she clapped her hands together gleefully. Tina and Newt blushed furiously.

"Oh!" Diana cried, "How wonderful! Three for three!"

"Mother," Newt chastised, his ears even pinker than the rest of his face. Perseus chuckled, congratulating the happy couple with a raise of his glass.

"No, this is wonderful news!" Diana continued, "Tell me, how did the creatures take it?"

Seven pairs of eyes blinked owlishly at her several times.

"Well if Newt and Tina persist in treating those creatures like children, then I will ask how they told the creatures," Diana huffed like it was the most obvious think in the world.

Hippolyta snorted, those snorts turned into a giggle. Queenie joined in and before long the entire table was laughing.

"Mercy Lewis," Tina realised, eyes going wide. She turned to Newt. "What's Bennie going to do when he realises he has to compete with a baby? He can't stand Charlie because she sits in my pocket!"

"Honestly darling," Newt grinned, "If baby looks like you, Bennie will be far too lovestruck to do anything but stare and try to steal it."

"Baby" Aurie cried, eager to get involved.

"Children are diamonds," Diana announced, "They hurt like hell on the way out."

The table erupted into laughter again and the earlier exhausted atmosphere began to dispel. Hippolyta shifted in her chair, grimacing.

"Stop making me laugh," she ordered, "It's making my back cramp."

Diana and Queenie fell silent, turning to Hippolyta in unison.

"How long have you been having back pain for?" Queenie asked, eyes wide and a little distanced, directing her legilimens at Hippolyta.

"Four months," Hippolyta replied petulantly. Queenie shook her head as if clearing it.

"Honey, you've been having real sharp back pain all day and you didn't tell anyone?"

"It's just back pain," Hippolyta huffed, "It's not like it's labour. My mediwitch told me the muggles call them Braxton Hicks."

"Yeah those feel like the real deal to me," Queenie commented, eyebrow raised. The table fell completely silent, even Aurie.

"Oh," Understanding dawned on Hippolyta's face. "OH!"

Queenie nodded.

Dinner was postponed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, an owl was perched on the back of the chair as the dawn had barely broken over the horizon. Tina disentangled it carefully, offering the owl a treat and asking if the owl wanted to rest with their own post owl. Their post owl was a new acquisition, mostly for convenience when in the UK, and partially in expectation of Jacob and Queenie moving to the country. The eldest Scamander's owl was a haughty tawny owl, ruffling his feathers importantly. He was stuck up, a little like Theseus and definitely Hippolyta could be. The owl hooted importantly and took off out the window.

Tina reached out to pet the small owl of their own. She'd been an odd-looking owl, with patches of feathers of different colours all over and a strange way of looking at people. She didn't fit with the superior attitudes of the other owls, and when Newt and Tina had walked in to buy an owl, she had been trying to climb onto the back of a cat, curiosity in her eyes. They had purchased her on the spot and named her Lolly. Lolly had spent the past fortnight with Diana, and looked incredibly relieved to be away from the other Scamander owls.

Tina looked up as Queenie entered, her face pale, hair pulled back off her face, Aurie settled on her hip. Tina slid the steaming mug of tea over without a word, raising her own in a silent salute. Jacob entered next, smoothing his tie against his chest. They sat at the table, exchanging small talk, steadfastly ignoring the letter addressed to "Poole Cottage _,_ Briantspuddle". Newt ambled in a few minutes later, stopping short at the whole family being sat there waiting for him.

"Jacob's a baker," Queenie answered his thoughts, leaning over and buttering toast for Aurie. "We're early risers too."

"Right," Newt nodded slightly, walking slowly to his seat next to Tina. "How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her forehead as he sat down.

"About the same as when you asked me an hour ago," Tina rolled her eyes, pushing the letter towards him. "Come on, open it. We need to know if we've got a niece or nephew."

Newt picked up the letter, opening it quickly. His eyes scanned a shaky hand, before he looked up and smiled.

"A girl," he announced, "Theseus says Hippolyta and the baby are doing fine, but there was a bit of concern that she wasn't reacting well to the potion they gave her for the pre-eclampsia."

Tina let out a sigh of relief. She and Hippolyta had started off with differences she hadn't thought could be overcome, but now, Hippolyta was just an older sister with a superiority complex, and they got on well. She was glad she was ok.

"And the baby?" Queenie asked, "She got a name yet or are we just calling her baby Scamander for a while?"

Newt scanned the letter again, before alighting on the information sought.

"Hermia," he announced with a chuckle. "They're staying with the Midsummer theme apparently. Hermia Demeter."

"Aw," Queenie said. "That's cute. Having a theme."

"Well, pureblood families sometimes do that," Newt said offhandedly, slipping the letter back into the envelope. "I mean, in my family, Perseus is from Greek Mythology, as is Theseus. Newton doesn't really fit though. And, Hippolyta has a sister called Titania and a cousin called Oberon. Oberon Malfoy's son, however, is called Abraxas, so who knows what theme they're going with now."

"This is a legitimate pureblood practice?" Queenie checked, looking unconvinced.

Newt nodded, "Well, some pureblood families want to steer clear of muggle names, so they tend to go into mythology or the stars or history," he informed her, wondering why she was finding this so supremely interesting.

"Are we doing that?" Tina asked warily, her hand ghosting her stomach. "Because you're looking at a Porpentina and a Regina."

Newt hadn't thought of the fact they would actually have to name their child. They'd have to pick the name they would carry for the rest of their lives and that was a little terrifying.

"I er, hadn't thought that far ahead," he admitted, ears turning pink. Tina huffed a laugh, dragging a piece of dry toast towards her and biting into it experimentally. "We've got months for that."

Suddenly, he registered what she'd said, and turned to Queenie in surprise.

"Your full name is Regina?" He asked, "where does Queenie come from?"

"Regina means Queen," Queenie giggled, "It was a nickname from our parents and I didn't want to ever give it up. I feel more like a Queenie than a Regina."

Newt nodded in understanding, surprised he was still learning information about his wife's family after five years.

"When can we visit?" Tina nodded at the letter, amused with the turn of the conversation, but much happier when the talk was on other people's impending families and not her own. That still terrified her.

"Er, tomorrow," Newt said, "Give them some time as a new family. Mum and Dad will go in the morning, if we visit later in the day to avoid overcrowding that'll probably be better."

"Look at you," Tina smiled, resting her head against his shoulder, "Thinking about wizards like your creatures. I'm proud of you."

Newt blushed.

….

Theseus and Hippolyta lived in a fine mansion-like house that bore little resemblance to the country-home esque style of the Scamander Manor. It was a square, imposing block of pale stone in the Cotswolds with a sweeping drive and impressive hedges in neat patterns swirling around it. Inside, everything was dark wood, and designed to impress. This was their home and it was a statement. Sometimes Tina forgot that Theseus and Hippolyta were impressively ambitious people. Since they'd given up on Newt being part of their plans, they hadn't pressed any further ambition on Newt and Tina, content to just let them muddle along.

The sitting room was done up in rich burgundy hangings, and dark sofa's. Hippolyta looked pale, nestled into the green leather armchair with the little white bound bundle sleeping in her arms. She greeted them all with an exhausted smile.

"I'm so glad it's you," she sighed in relief, dropping her head back. "I don't want to have to be nice anymore. Honestly, the day someone gives birth is not the day to go visiting, I now am aware of this."

Queenie grimaced in sympathy, setting a sleeping Aurie in the other armchair.

"How many visitors have you had?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Hipployta.

"Well, mum and dad came this morning to help us," Hippolyta started listing, adjusting little Helena in her arms. "Then several of the ladies of my acquaintance arrived to see the baby apparently but they merely wanted to gossip about Chancellor Fudge's supposed mistress and what do I know? I've been pregnant forever. They never seemed to leave. Then some colleagues of Theseus's and their wives came and, if I have to have visitors this afternoon I am terribly glad it's you."

Tina shuffled awkwardly, glancing at Newt.

"Hey, we can go," Tina said gently, worried they were just going to exhaust Hippolyta further, unnecessarily. She would hate having to be on display the day after she'd given birth.

"Don't you dare," Theseus said from the doorway. "If you are here we can turn away other guests. I've put a notice on the door."

"Oh Merlin," Hippolyta adjusted the baby in her arms and winced. "Can someone take her? I need some feeling in my arms again."

Tina stepped forward hesitantly at Theseus's nod, awkwardly taking the newborn from Hippolyta's arms. Hippolyta sat back in relief, pain lancing her features. Queenie rubbed her arm soothingly while Theseus poured her a flagon of juice with a liberal dose of a pain-numbing potion. She took it gratefully.

The baby had soft downy and pale hair, a strange mix of Hippolyta's light blonde and Theseus's tawny red. She was tiny and Tina felt afraid she'd break her in a way she'd never been afraid with Aurie. Helena was delicate looking, like a doll made from the finest porcelain. She could feel Newt's nervousness at her shoulder. They were having one of these? They'd break it.

"This is your Aunt Tina," Theseus told the baby sternly from Hippolyta's side. "You listen to what she says. She's a scary auror. And that's Uncle Newt. He will probably let you near far too many dangerous creatures and you'll probably adore him. I'm sure Aunt Queenie will be after a cuddle soon as well."

Queenie looked up, smiled happily. Hippolyta patted her hand but said nothing.

They passed the baby around, commenting on how her nose looked like Theseus's and her ears stuck out strangely but it looked adorable. They had passed her back to her tired but bursting with pride father when the door rang. A moment later, a voice could be heard in the hall, high, stern.

Hippolyta tensed instantly, pulling herself upright with a wince and pushing the blanket to Queenie. Theseus quickly settled the babe in his wife's arms, his shoulders tense and jaw set. Queenie acted quickly in response to whatever their thoughts were, ordering Jacob upright and out of the room, leaving a sleeping Aurie next to Newt, who was instructing Tina to sit up slightly.

A moment later, the door swung open and a woman stalked in, her hair silver, her eyes like ice trained on the woman sat in the chair. Tina was amazed to find she barely recognized the cold-looking couple, Hippolyta with her chin up, the only betrayal the white of her fist under the baby's blanket that she was feeling anything other than cool.

"Hippolyta," The woman announced, eyes sweeping over the room, lingering on Tina for a moment before discarding her. "I was informed you had the child. A boy?"

"No mother," Hippolyta said, her usual defiant sneer gone. "A girl. Helena we have named her."

Hippolyta's mother, Mrs Malfoy, sniffed disdainfully.

"A girl is not an heir," she reminded Hippolyta, "And Helena is a muggle name. You should name her after my mother, or after a notable woman in our house."

"We considered Diana, after my mother, Mrs Malfoy," Theseus informed the woman, his hands clenched tightly behind his back and his words clipped. "There are many Helena's in our house, and it is not too different from Helga. A modern name for a modern child."

Mrs Malfoy's eyes swivelled to Theseus, dismissing his comments with a sniff.

"Next time, Hippolyta, an heir for the great name of Scamander would be appreciated," Mrs Malfoy said, and it was only Newt's tight grip on Tina's wrist that stopped her from jumping up and informing the woman where she could shove her name.

"Newt and Tina have the opportunity to continue the lineage, mother," Hippolyta pointed out tiredly, "I am not the only one."

Mrs Malfoy's eyes fixed on Tina, surveying her, judging her, finding her wanting.

"We would not want to spoil the family line, would we?" she asked, her voice iron wrapped in silk. "No dear, you must hurry and produce an heir before it is… too late."

"Yes mother," Hippolyta half sighed. Tina wanted to curse the straight backed woman. Her daughter had just had a hellish delivery and this woman was berating her for the gender of her child? "Would you like to see Helena?"

The woman made no motion forwards to see her grandchild. Instead she sniffed, drawing a silver and green wrapped gift from her bag and setting it on the sideboard.

"When the child is older," she said arrogantly, "For now, the child is … young."

Then, will as much ceremony as she arrived, Mrs Malfoy swept out of the room leaving chills in her wake.

As soon as the door closed, Hippolyta slumped back, Theseus disentangling her hands from the baby and passing her over to Newt. Newt held the baby tightly, rocking her and whispering soothing things to the awake child as Theseus comforted his wife.

"Nice woman," Tina said drily, no longer able to stay quiet. "Your mother."

Hippolyta snuffed a short, sharp laugh.

"I can't go through another pregnancy," she said in a wavering voice. "Helena nearly killed me, another certainly would."

"We aren't having another one," Theseus promised her, "Your mother will have to accept that."

"And you certainly didn't fail," Tina pointed out, "Have you seen your kid? She's gonna be amazing and she's gonna be nicer to people than your mom."

Hippolyta smiled gratefully as Queenie and Jacob came back into the room. Aurie stirred, the tension in the room filtering into her dreams.

"You got all of us," Tina reminded Hippolyta, "And your kid is gonna have a few playmates down the line and they're all gonna be great kids. Promise."

"We're a family," Queenie reminded her, "And we stick out for our sisters in this family. And brothers, sorry Theseus."

It wasn't much, but right then, it was all they could give. And right then, it was all Hippolyta, exhausted from her pregnancy, and Theseus, exhausted from fear, needed to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

Tina walked into the office carefully, her stomach turning a little from her trip in the floo. It was her first proper day back in the office after Taiwan and their emergency return. She'd been in, usually rushing in, exchanging completed paperwork for the paperwork she had yet to complete, and then rushing out again. She'd hardly said anything to anyone in the fortnight or so they'd been back.

However, now she was back. And, as luck would have it, today was the first day that Tai's tea had failed to have any sort of impact on her turning stomach. Tina was taking things as steadily as she could, knowing her face was pale, her breathing measured. They could think whatever they liked so long as she didn't throw up over someone's shoes.

"Morning Tina," Esmerelda said brightly, a pile of folders quirked on her hip. She frowned suddenly, even as Tina was extending salutations of her own. "Good Griffs you look terrible."

You could always count on Esmerelda to be incredibly blunt about something.

"Gee, thanks Es," Tina replied drily, rolling her eyes at her friend. Esmerelda studied her carefully.

"Eat something bad?" She asked carefully.

"Something like that," Tina shrugged awkwardly, already itching to her desk and her generally oblivious partner. Esmerelda studied her a little more intently, before nodding, unconvinced. Tina hurried off down the corridor, away from the suspicious eyes. If Esmerelda worked out she was pregnant, then the whole damn Ministry would know by noon and it would be in the evening bloody prophet.

That was the worst thing about being married to a celebrity. Sure, her books were popular, but Newt was still riding an ever growing wave of success. Their bank account was such that neither needed to work – ever. In fact, they could travel to their hearts content and never have to worry about a knut. But Tina liked her work, and even Newt admitted that having Ministry of Magic credentials helped.

Tina wanted a few more weeks of ignorance. A few more weeks where the only ones who knew about the baby were people that mattered. A few more weeks where she could pretend that she was an ordinary woman, in love with a somewhat (extra)ordinary man living a life where their every move wasn't chronicled.

In fact, Hetty would probably disown her if she found out about the newest Scamander baby from the Prophet.

It was annoying, having to keep her pregnancy such a secret when she really just wanted to hurl her guts every time someone walked past with milk in their tea (which was every single person). If it were possible, she'd walk into Theseus's office and demand he let her do her paperwork in the corner so she could suffer in peace.

Unfortunately, Theseus had some important meetings going on, despite his wife giving birth days prior. Queenie was spending the day with Hippolyta, helping her acclimatise to motherhood when Hippolyta really wasn't a natural at the task and was still recovering from her difficult birth. Newt was in his own office and had promised to visit as frequently as she needed. They could spin something quite convincing about how they weren't used to being apart after nearly a month away from the office.

It was true, actually. Tina was very aware that she wouldn't be seeing Newt for several hours – that she couldn't just pop to wherever he was and sit and play with demiguise. It was strange, just knowing that, even if she'd happily spend the day in the house while Newt was in the case. Maybe it was the choice?

Anyway. She made it to her desk with minimal human contact, pulled a file towards her, and got on with her workload.

She didn't see Theseus once that day.

…..

A week or two after Helena had been born, Hippolyta had come around, desperate for a change of scene and wanting to discuss things about pregnancy that made Tina wonder if she shouldn't just give up on motherhood right now. It sounded terrifying. But Helena was a lovely baby, even if a little inclined towards fussing that would only settle when she was against Hippolyta's chest. Aurie already adored her, would spend hours just staring at the baby if she could, occasionally turning to stare at her mother's gently bump.

The first time Aurie had stated curiously at the tummy she'd been told the baby was in, Queenie burst out laughing. After calming down, Queenie had informed the room that Aurie had wondered how the baby got into mama's tummy. After Helena had been born, Aurie had wondered if mummy ate the baby. Jacob had taken it upon himself to explain that mummy had swallowed a special seed – face beet red and pointedly ignoring Queenie and Tina having to duck out of the room in hysterics.

It was a quiet night, Hippolyta enjoying not having to pretend (there was no point with Queenie and the two were fast becoming very good friends) and Tina enjoying having the button of her trousers undone, relieving a little pressure on her abdomen. The men were in the case, both having disappeared when they realised how much detail Hippolyta wanted to discuss pregnancy in, Aurie was dozing off against Queenie's lap. It was peaceful.

Until there was a sharp knock at the door. Tina started, feeling a little foolish, before sliding out of her seat, fixing her trousers as she went.

She was surprised to see Hetty on the doorstep, looking flushed, like she'd come straight from an evening in front of the fire. She was even wearing slippers.

"Is it true?" Hetty asked, eyes bright with excitement, letting herself in and closing the door behind her.

Tina flushed. Hetty had heard about the pregnancy. She would be mad. She didn't look mad though - she had that crazed 'I've found a story!' look in her eye.

"You have to give me the scope on this Tina," Hetty was practically vibrating with excitement. "It'll be huge!"

"Has it ever occurred to you I don't want my pregnancy splashed across national news?" Tina asked wryly, crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow. She loved Hetty, really, but she was such a journalist sometimes.

Hetty's face remained fixed for a few seconds, before her eyebrows shot up and her mouth down. Her eyes flickered down to Tina's mid-drift, and Tina was suddenly aware that she had said something very wrong.

"You're pregnant?" Hetty checked, lips curling up and barely restraining herself.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Tina asked warily.

"No I was asking about the new policy change proposed that will prohibit aurors from taking part in international affairs, Theseus Scamander is incredibly against," Hetty flapped her hands dismissively. "This is far more important! You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Tina couldn't exactly say no now could she? What was it Jacob said about assumptions?

Hetty squealed. Moments later, Helena's thin wail returned the favour. Hetty glanced at the door in surprise, before letting herself into the room, greeting Queenie and Hippolyta with excitement before turning back to Tina. The woman was a whirlwind.

"How long have you known?" She asked, hands clasped in her lap, probably in deference to Tina's dislike of people randomly placing their hands on her. Hetty was much more tactile by nature than Tina could ever dream of being.

"Since I got back from Taiwan," Tina admitted carefully through her fringe.

"You didn't even work it out, Queenie did," Hippolyta quipped, her child now snuffling quietly in her arms.

Hetty let out a barking laugh, eyes shiny.

"And you're only just telling me?" She pulled an unimpressed face.

"It's been what, three weeks?" Tina snorted, "I'm still telling me."

Hetty laughed again, launching into a tale of how long it took her to work out she was actually pregnant with her son, that it wasn't just going to go away whenever she stopped throwing up. They continued exchanging stories until Hippolyta yawned widely, a similar yawn stretching her infants face.

"We'd best be off," She sighed wearily, and Tina knew she was wondering if Theseus had managed to make it home tonight. The offer to stay was declined, as Tina knew it would be. "Queenie dear, I'll see you tomorrow. Tina, dear, if you see my husband tomorrow…" she faltered, flushed, embarrassed, casting a wary glance at Hetty. Hetty smiled sympathetically.

"I don't see my husband much at the moment," Hetty added, "He's always working so late, what with the situation over in Europe."

Hippolyta smiled awkwardly, leaving in a graceful flourish.

"I'd better get back as well," Hetty glanced at the clock on the mantle, stood up, wrapped her arms around Tina's middle.

"Hey, Hetty," Tina said cautiously, as they walked to the door. "You ain't gonna…"

Hetty turned big, reproachful eyes towards her.

"You're my friend Tina," She said firmly, her voice absent of the hurt Tina had almost expected to hear. "I won't tell a soul."

Then she was gone, leaving quiet in her wake.

Later that evening, Tina crawled into bed and slotted herself against Newt's side. He was warm and comfortable and she was falling asleep almost instantly.

"How was Hetty?" He whispered into her hair.

"Happy for us," Tina replied sleepily, "She's a good friend. I think we should tell Worme tomorrow. I'm tired of having to wear pants."

Newt chuckled into her hair, not correcting her americanizations.

"Love you," he whispered into her skin.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

…..

Three days later, the society page of the Daily Prophet, and most other papers in their world, started the day proclaiming the new Scamander.

Their bubble had broken. At eleven weeks, Tina was the focus of the wizarding world, the reprieve from the dark, dark cloud pressing against the British Channel.

She hated it.

But in the Ministry, in the office, with the aurors and the magical law enforcers, Tina didn't feel any differently. Sure, she was expressly forbidden from doing fieldwork by an amusingly stern Pettigrew, and her paperwork had increased as a result, but they didn't treat her any differently. To them, she was still Tina. To them, she was still the one they'd placed bets on, the one they asked about cultural clashes with other ministries, the one they came to with a question about protocols. She was still Tina.

And Newt, surprisingly, was only slightly more protective than usual. Tina had feared he would want to stop her from doing things in the case, make sure she ate specific foods. She realised she should have known better. Newt knew her. He knew she hated inactivity, he knew she was sensible and independent and if he cooked for her a little more often than their 50-50 split, then who was she to complain?

 **A/N it has been an incredibly tiring few weeks so this is a nice abrupt little filler for now, because I am too tired for emotional hooey.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Spring slowly blossomed into Summer, the sky bright and the weather warmer than it had any right to be. Queenie had grown into her pregnancy with her usual grace, finding a firm and honest friend in Hippolyta, who had settled into motherhood a little uncomfortably. Baby Helena was a thin, solemn looking infant, with ice blue eyes and hair turning russet. Tina struggled with her own ever-expanding bump.

First, having to expand her robes to fit had caused more than one fit of tears, with Newt taking her by the hand and depositing a lapful of nifflers and demiguise while Queenie finished the alterations. Secondly, she had hated the fact her chest had increased, feeling bruised and heavy. And then, after she'd passed the fifth month, her stomach had suddenly gone from a nice gentle curve to a protruding mass that skewed her balance and had her falling over her own feet. Which, coincidently, she could barely see.

Queenie glowed with pregnancy, Hippolyta had spent eight months looking ill, and Tina? Tina couldn't even walk straight half the time. She spent half her time frustrated with her baby, wanting it to hurry up and be born so she could have her body back. The novelty of being pregnant hadn't really taken a hold of Tina before it had passed. She was useless.

Newt disagreed of course. He'd happily spend hours talking to her stomach, a soft smile quirking his lips and making Tina's heart fill up even more. But he also was adamant that he would be treating Tina as close to normal as possible. As the pregnancy had progressed, Tina had been forced to concede some ground, but he hadn't gloated, he'd just proven how amazing he was and offered her some ground in return.

The other half of her time was spent in absolute amazement, watching how her body changed to accommodate their baby, talking to him (she was certain it was a boy) and marvelling at the strange bubble like feeling he caused inside of her. It was amazing, but it was also inconvenient and irritating and sometimes the only way she could calm herself was to sit down on the floor of the case (getting up often required a huff and a call for assistance) and groom various creatures. Bennie had taken the baby with a healthy amount of scepticism. Dougal and Jingyi hovered whenever she was in the case and Charlie liked to stay in a top pocket away from the possibility of impending earthquakes in the waist high pockets.

Newt's understanding that Tina's fierce independence wasn't going to abate simply because she was pregnant had lead to a few pointed comments and raised eyebrows in the Ministry. While Tina bristled, Newt would calmly explain that Tina knew her own boundaries and she was her own person. Marrying him hadn't taken away who she was after all, and if Tina wanted to go to work and do paperwork, then Tina was perfectly within her rights to go to work and do paperwork. Thank you very much, good day.

Th auror office was in a state of tense calm when Tina arrived that morning, mid summer, six months pregnant and wearing a loose set of shirt robes that made her feel like a ship at full sail, but anything heavier caused hot flushes so full sail would have to do. It was a hot and humid summer, and no amount of hastily cast cooling charms were helping. It was times like this Tina missed MACUSA. At least their weather department knew how to cast a cooling charm.

Tina wove her way carefully through the close quartered desks, one hand resting atop her stomach as if willpower alone could prevent her from knocking something over. She felt huge, and she was barely six months. Her healer had been worried that the bump was too small. Tina simply didn't understand how her skin could stretch much more before it simply gave up. Her new off-centre of balance didn't help with her spatial awareness, and it was only the quick hands of Donald Marcus that prevented her sending a floating pile of parchment into a messy whirl around the room.

It was with a sigh of relief that Tina knocked on the partition to Pettigrew's office, greeting him with a wan smile and settling herself down into the chair with a huff.

"Morning Scamander," Pettigrew carried on scribbling furiously, his nose so close to the parchment there were specks of ink on his ratty nose. "How are you this morning?"

"Still pregnant, still hot, still really hungry," Tina rattled off the same answer she gave him every morning with a grin. Pettigrew chuckled, gestured to a plate of bakery goods. Tina helped herself to a pastry with no guilt, even though Jacob had been baking more than they could ever eat, still trying to decide if he wanted a bakery in a city or in one of the local towns. He had his eye on Birmingham. Or maybe Poole, a little closer to the Scamander's themselves.

"My wife said that being pregnant is like having a hot water bottle under your skin," Pettigrew offered, setting his quill down. Tina snorted, whether in agreement or disbelief even she couldn't work out. Men liked to try telling her how she must be feeling, but from Pettigrew it sounded like he was asking if that was an analogy he could understand.

"What's on the docket today?" Tina changed the subject, sucking the jam off her thumb before taking another bite of the filled pastry. "I mean, am I stuck filling in reports still or am I actually doing intel collation?"

Intel collation was by far the better part of the job. It wasn't her favourite part, but it fulfilled her requirement to stay in the office and out of the field, while actually making use of more than her filing skills. At present, it felt like the pot of gold at the end of the Irish rainbow.

"Intel and paperwork," Pettigrew slid a manila file over the desk to her. "Mr Scamander want's everything recorded in time for an operation tonight. We need a comprehensive list of times, dates and names."

"By five?" Tina hedged, glancing over the paper in her hand and trying to discretely wipe off the smear her thumb had left behind.

"Earlier, if possible," Pettigrew corrected. He slid his glasses back onto his nose and picked his quill up again. A silent dismissal.

Tina stood up, feeling the still alien stretch in her stomach whenever she moved, and removed herself to her desk to get stuck in. It wasn't as easy to get lost in the data trails as it had once been. For starters, her baby liked to bounce on her bladder occasionally, or to demand food. Sometimes, Tina would get up for no other reason than an absolute necessity to stretch out her long limbs. It wasn't usual to see her gently pacing the small space behind her and her partners desk, absently reading a file as she executed a clumsy turn.

She was just finishing the final line of her recommendations when Newt appeared by her desk. She held up a finger. He waited patiently for her to finish, his briefcase tucked under one arm and Pickett poking a leafy head out of his pocket. She signed her name with a flourish and no small sense of relief, and settled back with a satisfied sigh, her hands rubbing gentle circles to the top of her stomach. She felt a little flutter in return.

Newt murmured a hello, ducking his head down to press a kiss to Tina's forehead.

"Well, I'm all finished," Tina declared proudly, flipping the file closed and tapping it with her wand, sealing the document for Theseus Scamander's eyes only. "How was your day dear?" she teased.

Newt chuckled, half shrugging as he perched on the edge of the table, his long bowed legs stretched out, a veritable trip hazard if ever there was one.

"Oh you know," He sighed, "The usual. My white paper got rejected."

"Again?" Tina asked incredulously, "All you're asking is for them to extend the dragon reserve in Wales!"

Newt smiled, shrugging. He didn't understand it either. He reached forward, twining his hand with Tina's. She smoothed the skin on the back of his hand absently.

"So, what are you gonna do next?" She asked curiously, her forced paperpushing role making her wonder how other departments coped without the thrill of the field.

"Keep trying I guess," Newt said absently.

Tina suddenly gasped slightly, letting go of Newt's hand and pressing it against her shirt, sliding it over her bump to let Newt feel the baby kick.

"See, he knows when daddy's talking," she teased, eyes bright. These were the moments she loved about being pregnant. Feelings like this. Newt's face lighting up after a bad day because their baby (their baby!) was kicking and he could feel it too.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl," Newt insisted, eyes brightening, gently pressing his hand against the tiny foot threatening to break through Tina's skin. Tina knew full well he was only calling the baby a "she" to be contrary. So long as baby was healthy neither of them cared what the gender was going to be. Some mothers of pureblood lines spent the duration of the pregnancy sick with anxiety over whether they were having a boy to carry the family name. Not them.

"If you say so," Tina snorted.

Their little bubble of domestic contentment was broken by the sudden influx of people, the noise levels rising rapidly as memos and patronuses spilled into the room. Tina pushed herself up, Newt next to her, one arm around her waist to steady her balance.

"What's going on?" Tina called sharply to a passing junior.

"Attack in Brittany Ma'am," The freckled faced youth called over his shoulder. "Mister Scamander is calling an emergency brief. We're going out."

He looked like he was going to be sick. Poor kid had never been in a wand fight outside of training before. Tina felt sick to her stomach and for the first time in months it wasn't because of the baby.

"Come on," she ordered Newt, gripping his hand tightly and joining the throng of people waiting for Theseus to start talking.

"Right," Theseus commanded the room easily, the immediate area falling silent as he spoke. "We've got reports of a huge attack on the French. They've requested International Confederation support and the Minister has just signed off on a support mission. The attack is over, the auror camp out of Brittany needs support, and it needs help. And it needs it now. All those on the Recon Team, I want you out, now. Get your brief from Pettigrew as you go. We've got Healers being mobilized as we speak."

A group of people split off instantly, collecting files and disappearing into the early evening. Tina took a deep steadying breath, grateful for the comfort of Newt's hand against her spine.

Slowly, as more issues were ordered, the room thinned, but Tina still found it hard to drawn in breath. Newt's hand had progressed from soothing her back and the discomfort of her standing for so long to gripping her hip tightly. He was afraid. She was too. They were afraid of what this new development would mean. Not for them. They wouldn't be fighting this battle, but for the wizarding world.

Grindlewald was getting more and more powerful by the hour, let alone the day. But for some reason, despite his power, despite his toppling nations across the continent, Grindlewald hadn't made a move on Britain. The fog that had descended over the mainland curled at the edge of the channel, never moving an inch forward, or conceding an inch back. It worried them, low words spoken over clasped hands in bed, worries about what the future would look like for the child, whether they would live to see it grow as they would inevitably be called away to fight.

Theseus paused in his efficient issuing of instructions to read a note, his face losing what little colour it had. His eyes snapped up, finding Newt and Tina leaning at the back of the room, and Tina felt her skin turn cold.

"I will be leaving with the next," Theseus announced firmly, "This battle may be over but the war is not, and Merlin knows we need all the intelligence we can get."

He sounded exhausted, halfway defeated to Newt and to Tina. But maybe to the others he sounded inspiring, a general willing to fight alongside his own men. Theseus dismissed the room. But as the remaining aurors stepped out to keep Britain floating while the majority of their force were overseas, Tina and Newt approached Theseus.

"What are you thinking?" Tina snapped, tired and skittish. "Hippolyta needs you to stay safe!"

"I am doing my job, Tina," Theseus snapped back. "You know some of the men I sent were fathers. Some of the women are mothers. I tried to send those without families. But I can't. So, if they go, I go. It's just a clean up operation."

"Then you won't mind if I come too," Newt said conversationally, his voice broking no argument. Tina snapped her neck round to look at Newt, their eyes fixing for a few long seconds as Theseus argued vehemently against this. It was a look loaded with promise, confidence.

Tina nodded sharply, turning back to Theseus just as his argument developed into "-you're not trained and Tina needs you."

"Newt goes with you or you don't go," Tina declared firmly, crossing her arms. "I know he'll always come back to me, no matter what. So. Take Newt."

"No," Theseus refused yet again.

"Theseus," Newt pressed on, "You're exhausted, and you haven't slept in months and not just because of Helena. I am coming, and you have no choice in the matter."

Theseus's eyes, so like Newt's in colour only, flickered between his brother and his sister-in-law, both of them fighters to the core, both of them staunchly loyal and both of them willing to follow him to the fight. He couldn't win. If he said no, Newt would come anyway. His brother was stubborn like that.

Tina could see the exact moment Theseus gave in, watched as his shoulders fell slightly before he nodded his assent with a fixed jaw. He didn't like it, but he would accept it.

"Good," Tina stated firmly.

"We leave in ten," Theseus said, turning away, "I'm going to say goodbye to my wife, I suggest you do the same little brother."

Then he was gone, leaving Newt and Tina alone in the room. Within seconds, their hands were on each others hips, reminding themselves of how the other felt.

"Stay safe," Tina ordered quietly, cheeks slick with tears she felt she could only partially blame on hormones. Newt's cheeks matched hers.

"Always," he promised, his hand coming to rest on Tina's bump, where the baby was fidgeting in agitation. "Look after yourself, and the baby. Promise me Tina, whatever happens."

Tina nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"And look after our creatures," He said, his voice breaking, "Merlin I love you Tina."

"You come home," Tina repeated, "You've got a baby to meet and help me give some awful name to. So you come home Mister Scamander."

"Quite right, Mrs Scamander," Newt gave her a watery smile, pressing his forehead firmly against hers, drawing comfort from the embrace. "I love you Tina."

"I love you Newt," Tina whispered, "Come home."

Seconds later, and Newt was gone, leaving Tina pressing a hand to her stomach to quell the agitations of her baby. She took a deep breath, wiped her cheeks and made her way home, to update Queenie and Jacob. And maybe then, maybe then she'd sit in their garden and worry about whether her socially inept but brilliant husband would make his way back to her in one piece.


	15. Chapter 15

It's harder than he thought it would be. It reminds him of the war. The War. The war to end all wars. People don't linger. They scurry through the fog, through the smoke, through the cloying drizzle that clings to the skin and clothes. The very air is tense. The people even more so.

Witches and wizards of all nationality, speaking different tongues flit between tents, tending to the wounded. There is little planning for the future. Many of those dragged from the initial attack won't make it through the night, despite the best efforts of the skilled Healers. It's almost too much.

Newt ducks into an unassuming grey hulking mess of a tent, into the wide expanse of the main strategy tent. His eyes find his brother instantly, hunched as Theseus is over a floating, pensive like image of the terrain spreading in either direction. He is having a low, intense conversation with his French ministerial equivalent, both Theseus and Madame Guierre with frowns etched permanently into their skin.

Theseus doesn't notice him approaching, but Guierre does, her coal black eyes flickering to Newt briefly before continuing her argument in rapid, pointed French. Newt has the utmost respect for Guierre, had worked with her during the war, and had dined with her while Tina was writing the second volume to her magical ministries. She was a shrewd, calculating witch, one you always wanted on your side, not against it.

"Monsieur Scamander," She nodded sharply at Theseus, ending the conversation efficiently. She turned to Newt, extended the same greeting or dismissal (he could never work out which) before striding off out of the tent and into the temporary encampment.

"Newt," Theseus sits down heavily, rubs a hand against the back of his neck. "Anything?"

Newt shook his head slowly, sinking down on the spindly chair opposite his brother, watching as the map disappeared with a wave of a hand.

"Nothing," he confirmed. "I say Theseus, if we didn't have confirmation from over a dozen witnesses that magical creatures had been used here, I would say it was impossible. It is impossible for no traces to be found, especially not within days of the encounter."

"Nothing about this makes sense, Newt," Theseus said into his hands. "It was a small encampment, barely a threat, and by all accounts they came from all sides and left barely enough to tell the tale."

Newt didn't know what to think. Theseus was right. Nothing about this made any sort of sense. All it had done was provide a puddle of muddy water and no amount of spells could clear it. It was like trying to understand arithmetic – just as he was starting to think he'd worked the problem out, another number or symbol was introduced and he was lost again.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Theseus muttered, quieter.

He was right. It didn't.

…..

Tina wasn't sure what was worse. The not knowing or the fact Diana came to check on her hourly. Honestly, she could deal with Newt being in danger, could deal with him being gone, could deal with the coil of fear wrapping its way around each internal organ. She could deal with all of that. Newt had survived against Grindlewald before. He was a walking good-luck charm. No matter what they did, Newt tended to arrive at the other end looking a little worse for wear and usually slightly shellshocked, but _alive_.

It was harder not being next to him in the midst of the trouble. But Newt was good. And so was Theseus, you didn't become head of the MLE on charm alone, although Merlin knew it helped. The best way Tina could help them, was by shaking her contacts for all they were worth and providing as much intel as she could. So that's what she did. She got her head down, and she worked as much as she could.

Queenie reminded her about food, that even if Tina had stopped feeling hungry the baby did. It surprised her. Eating. How she'd be able to devour whatever Queenie put in front of her, as if she'd never eaten before, but not realised she was hungry up until that point.

She spent a lot of time in the garden. The creatures didn't understand where Newt had gone, and Tina was grateful that she could do all heavy lifting with her wand as bending was harder, her waist less elastic. They didn't understand, and Tina tried to not be worried, because it was feeding into them. Dougal and Jingyi barely left Tina's side in the case, and only ever hovering at the edge of the Erumpet cage and steering clear of the nundu.

But Dougal could slip the latch on the door, they all knew that. He chose to spend more time in the garden because Jingyi preferred the small area of tropical rainforest and Dougal had made their nest in to the chill of the Dorset countryside. But they would come in sometimes, sit at the table, play with Aurie in front of the fire or join her chasing puffs of smoke on unsteady legs. It was adorable.

Yes, Newt had gone to fight but she wasn't helpless. She had the ability to help, to join him in the fight even if there were miles between them. And she would help, in whatever way she could.

Diana, despite knowing that Tina was fierce and capable, was diverting her worry about both her sons being back in an active area of war onto her pregnant daughter-in-law. Tina was convinced that Diana spent her afternoons checking Tina was eating, and Hippolyta was dealing. Queenie was adamant Diana wasn't checking on either of them as often as Tina believed.

She liked being in the case when she wasn't at work. It was soothing. She was too uncomfortable to sleep. The bed was too cold. Her back hurt. She needed the toilet permanently.

She was worried about Newt.

Back in New York, the first weekend they'd met, Newt had handed her his case, told her to care for his creatures and then dove off a roof without any regard for his own safety to save a child. In that split second before she'd followed, she could clearly remember thinking "he's going to get himself killed without me" and she'd jumped. It was like that with Newt. It had been jumping into the unknown, not knowing if they'd make it through.

That was what being an auror was about. It was about putting others first, jumping. It was hard, letting other do the fighting. When she needed it, she'd remind herself with the solid mass of her stomach, the squirming of the baby under her hands.

But still, she could work this side as much as she could, and it wasn't the same as fighting. She read the same paragraph over and over again, frowning as the words in front of her continued to make no sense.

"Scamander," someone said loudly, startling Tina from frowning at the passage. "You found something'? Only youse been starin' at that there piece of paper for a good few minutes. Any longer and it's gone set fire."

The rookie looks exhausted. They all are. Tina gets forced out of the office by her bump, but they all know she doesn't stop thinking, coming in the next morning with a pot of coffee and ideas spewing a litany of ideas or avenues to cover. She wants their people safe out there.

She wants Newt safe.

….

There's something about all of this that's nagging at Newt. He feels like he's missing the obvious. Tina would have spotted it by now. She was good at that. Spotting patterns.

It just…didn't make sense. Why randomly attack a party of aurors, and despite having superior numbers, leave some breathing? Why use magical creatures that left a magical infection that burnt through bodies? Newt didn't even know what magical creature it could be. Nothing he'd seen, nothing in folklore.

Newt ran a hand over his face, barely registering the dirt of his hand being smeared further across his face, into his hair. He let out an exasperated puff of air, leaning forward over what they understood of the attack.

It was dusk.

Barely two dozen aurors. They were examining an abandoned warehouse. It hadn't been an attack, it had been a slaughter. But… it hadn't been a slaughter. There had been people who'd been able to stumble away, alert the Ministry in Marseille, bring a whole battalion of Aurors that had sent Grindlewald's followers scattering.

 _It was too easy_ flashed across Newt's mind.

And there it was. That was it. That was the missing piece. It was like walking into a river, the cold starting slowly and then all at once, the realisation crashing over him.

"It's a trap" he whispered to himself, repeated it louder, causing people to look over at him.

They had been there three days. Three days in this foggy, murky valley in Britannia healing men and waiting for some sort of indication as to _why_ this group, _where_ the attackers had gone. And what had it got them?

It had got them the head of the MLE in both Britain and France served to them on a silver plate.

It was trap. It was a buggering bloody trap and they'd all ran right into it.

Newt slammed his hand against the table, tore out of the tent in a flurry of arms and legs and shouting warnings and for his brother.

Maybe they were just waiting for the right moment, for the moment where the entire camp froze to stop and look at the crazy Englishman shouting about traps. Just as Newt crashed into Theseus and Madame Guierre, doing his best to explain in a voice that caught from his harebrained run.

Theseus understood first. His face blanching more than Newt thought possible. He swore, loudly, looking around wildly casting orders into the air like wishes. Wishes that spurned bystanders into action too late to counteract the whizzing and crackling of the air.

And suddenly Newt has his wand in his hand and his heart in his throat, his back to his brother like they're teenagers again. But they aren't teenagers. Not anymore. And today they might die.

In the end. It's over quickly.

….

The word comes in after the fact. They make her sit down. Tell her of the casualties. That they don't know who survived.

They're shocked. They all are. It was a mercy mission. But it wasn't. So many of their friends. Gone.

And no-one knows who made it.

….

This is harder. At least before there was almost hourly communications between the aurors in the office and those in the field. Updates. Information. Fear. All being exchanged by hurried hands and swirls of cloaks.

At least then there was news.

Now it's just waiting for the list of the dead.

Hippolyta hasn't spoken in over an hour, her back straighter than a poker, her eyes dry and glazed. She could easily pass as a statute in a garden. Tina can't sit still, the room not big enough for her restless feet. Diana provides tea, Queenie holds tight to Hippolyta's hands, both their knuckles white. Perseus keeps puffing on a pipe that had gone out, hands clasped behind his back, eyes flickering across the skyline. Jacob had staid upstairs with Aurie, the atmosphere and her still developing gift unsettling her more than the little girl could deal with.

It was almost more than any of them could deal with.

They were all people of action. And waiting was the worst kind of inaction possible. The fire had gone out hours ago, but no one had moved to re-light it, content with the lingering warmth or perhaps just not noticing. Apart from the shuffling of Tina's feet as she paces, chewing her nail and cursing herself for not just going too, the house is quiet.

Quiet enough that they hear the door open, heads all snapping towards the door, breath being held. They survived. If they hadn't it would be a ministry official standing on their doorstep, telling them that they were so sorry, that they had died in service of their country, sympathetic looks and a list of families they would have to go to next.

A shadow appears in the doorway, movements slow, hampered by exhaustion. Then, a tall, gangly frame shuffles into the doorway, and Tina nearly collapses from the pressure of her relief, a choked sob escaping her mouth, and having to lean against the sofa as her legs suddenly remember how tired they were.

But Newt doesn't move across the room to his wife. His gaze lingers on her for a moment, before sliding over to Hippolyta, his mouth slightly open as if he was hoping the right words would fill in the silence.

The space at his shoulder is larger than it should ever be. And without having to say a word, just looking at the lost tilt to Newt's frame, to the heavy swallow as he looks at Hippolyta, they all know.

"He's not coming, is he?" Hippolyta said quietly.

Newt shakes his head slowly, tracks of pink highlighting the grime and the blood on his face. Tracks where he had cried.

"I couldn't save him," his voice is broken. Slow. Amazed. He can barely stand, slumped against the doorframe, eyes empty and full and haunted. "I tried … but…"

Hippolyta nodded stiffly, disentangling Queenie's hand and flinching when Queenie tries to place her hand against her friends back. She hurries out of the room, somehow managing to look so graceful. Seconds later, they hear a voice that should never come from a human, should never be heard by another human. A voice of raw pain that cannot be soothed.

Newt staggers over to Tina, his eyes haunted and seeking relief in the only pair of arms that have ever welcomed him without judgement. He needed to feel she was alive and she needed to feel him.

Diana hadn't moved. Couldn't seem to, even as Hippolyta fell silent in the room beyond, even as Perseus sank into the chair next to her having aged twenty years.

Theseus Scamander wasn't just behind at the ministry, tying up loose ends after an unsuccessful raid. He wasn't coming back.

Theseus Scamander was dead.

And Grindlewald's followers had killed him.

 **A/N I cried when I wrote the end of this chapter. I'm sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** **Time has been evaporating. And this story is hard to write and I apologise for the lengthy delays.**

 **Also, sorry for all the broken hearts after the last chapter, my heart broke too.**

 **There's a big reference to Drizzle in this - I mean, other than the fact that its a sequel of course**

People keep asking her how she is doing, how Newt is doing, and what she'd give for them to just _stop_. But it's better they ask her than ask Newt, that she knows for certain. She isn't sure how he'd answer. What he'd say.

Newt has become unpredictable. Not in a mean or petty way, he just doesn't quite react to things the way Tina has become accustomed too. But sometimes he replies a little sharply to thing, and he spends a lot more time alone, in the case, not even Tina welcome inside. It hurts.

And so Tina answers them with a tired shrug, a shrug that says "we're doing as well as can be expected" but doesn't enter into a conversation. It's too painful. Theseus hasn't been gone long enough. People nod, offer condolences, praise Theseus.

Tina had returned to work almost instantly, unable to deal with the cloistered walls, and the restless itch under her skin. She was simultaneously surprised and not surprised when Newt returned to the Department of Magical Creatures the day his last injury healed properly, leaving a nasty purpling bruise on his face. Tina had accompanied him to work that morning, staying close and glaring at anyone who thought they had the right to say that Newt shouldn't be there. She stood guard until it was time to waddle to her own office, slide her growing bump behind her desk and worry with a quill till it was time to see Newt again.

She understands. Of course she does. Work is mind-numbing in a way that nothing else can possibly be. Queenie wondered aloud one night how long it would be till Newt cracked. They were all worried about Hippolyta, sequestered away in her house, holding her head held high but her manner icier than it had been the entire time Tina had known her. Diana looked as if a spark had died inside her, but Hippolyta had lost the entire fire and she was freezing from the inside out. Queenie spent her days helping Hippolyta with an infant daughter she could barely stand to look out.

"How long do you think we'll last?" Tina asked Queenie one night, both of them standing at the window watching the shimmer that marked the magical garden below. "How long till we all break?"

"I don't know Teen," Queenie had whispered, a hand to her nearly fully expanded stomach, and a weary note to her voice replacing the cheery lilt. When did they start feeling old? "None of us know if we'll survive tomorrow, let alone this war."

And that was simply the truth of it. If the war spilled over onto British shores, as was becoming increasingly likely, then none of them would be safe. Anyone that stood up and fought would be counted amongst the dead. And they would fight. Like Theseus fought. It was a thought that dogged Tina, lying alone and uncomfortable in a bed that felt too cold, too big.

Newt wasn't sleeping. The hours when he did slide into bed beside Tina, being careful not to wake her, he would press fingertips to her bump, to their baby. He would say nothing. She would feel his body shake and have to fight every instinct in her body to pull him against her and just hold him till he was cried out for the night. But she knew that if she did he'd run and hide in the case even more. She'd never really seen him cry. She'd seen tears bubble up and be brushed aside. But he didn't outright cry.

Perhaps he needed it. He was hardly sleeping, wasn't eating, could barely even look at anyone. Tina had tried to imagine how it would feel to lose Queenie. Hadn't even been able to finish the thought. She hoped he would find himself able to talk to her.

Then, a normal night, the air cool through the open window, the sheets twisted around her body, Tina decided that she was done waiting for Newt to come to bed. Instead she slipped her feet into her boots without tying the laces, pulled one of Newt's shirts over her arms to hang open over her long billowing nightdress. She hated nightdresses, preferred pyjama pants any day but her bump made keeping pants up more difficult.

She let herself out into the garden, crossing the yard like a wraith and let herself into their garden. Her feet took her softly to Newt, his focus elsewhere, his back to Bennie and Laurel's tree, Hardy in his lap long fingers rubbing gently over the niffler's fur. The direcrawls were all curled up together, fast asleep, at his elbow. Pickett had his leafy head snuggled up against Newt's exposed neck. He looked exhausted. He'd been battling sleep for weeks now, terrified of what he'd find in the deepest recesses of his mind.

He only registered Tina's presence when she puffed, lowering herself to sit on the floor, pressed up against the side the direcrawls weren't sleeping. She was ungainly, but succeeded in making her way down without falling.

"What are you doing?" Newt sounded hoarse, a little panicked, hand reaching out to her stomach but stopping short just shy of touching her. Tina smiled a little sadly, reaching her hand out to his, and pulling it closer so it actually touched her, actually lay flat against their child. She tried not to notice how he flinched.

"Tell me about him," she instructs softly. "Tell me about your brother."

She doesn't know if it'll help but merlin knowns she has to try. She isn't surprised when Newt pulls away, pulls back, looks hurt, looks angry, looks guilty.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispers to him, willing him to believe it. He'd done this with Credence too, blamed himself. He blamed himself for every creature they couldn't save, every child that they couldn't stop hurting. And now, he survived and his brother didn't. "And Theseus would be the first person to tell you that. You wanna know what Theseus would say?"

"Not really," Newt's jaw was clenched, eyes shut, and he was poised to leap up and run, but he wouldn't because Tina couldn't follow and no matter how upset he was, he wouldn't abandon her to try getting up unaided.

"Theseus didn't want you there," Tina reminded him, "And I've read all the report. Eight people died in that attack Newt, but if you hadn't been there, how many more would have died? This is a war. People are going to die and they are going to be our friends, our family. And Merlin knows that Theseus would be telling you to… whatever the British equivalent of shake it off is, he'd be saying what's our next move?"

Her eyes traced the hooded eyes, the deep purple bruises and the shadows that resided there. She wished she could remove the tension in his shoulders, but she couldn't so she soldiered on.

"Esmerelda's husband didn't make it," Tina pressed on. "Esmerelda was there, and she did. Yesterday she found out she's having a baby. She cried in the restroom for an hour because Terrence will never know. That's not your fault. We're in the middle of a war. All we can do is mourn our losses."

Newt's eyes pinched shut, taking a deep shuddering breath, his hand finding hers and gripping it tightly. Tina matched the grip.

"It wasn't your fault," She reminded him again, pressing her forehead against his, willing him to believe her.

"I know," She barely heard him at first, felt the softest breath stir against her chin. She waits, hopes he will speak, will open up to her, the way they've always been able too. "I feel guilty," he admits, eyes closed, voice barely above a whisper, the admission feeling like it's torn from his lips.

His free hand rest against her stomach, presses down slightly as if reassuring himself she is still there.

"How are you guilty?" Tina askes him, challenges him.

"Because I'm here…" he replies, "And Theseus is not… and… I'm glad I'm here."

"So you, what," Tina checked, "Feel guilty for being glad you survived? Newt Scamander if your brother were here he'd jinx you. He'd be glad you survived to fight another day."

"I just..." Tina felt the tears on his face, could smell them, "…Sorry."

"No," she insisted, pulling him closer when he tried to pull away. "Never apologise for crying Newt, you hear? Never. It shows you got a heart. And I've been listening to you trying not to cry every night and I'm here now so you just cry, ok? You gotta cry."

And then he is. And she is. And maybe it won't be useful. But maybe it will.

…..

"Tell me about him," Tina says softly, when their cheeks are rubbed raw from wiping tears, their bodies pressed together, her head against his neck and his hands on her stomach gently tracing runes against the cotton.

"He was a fierce warrior," Newt started hesitantly, after a moments pause. Tina stopped him almost instantly.

"No, no," she amended quickly, "Tell me about _Theseus_ , tell me about your brother. Tell me about, I don't know, pranks you played or, things that made him your brother and not just some random guy you met at Hogwarts and decided annoyed you enough to stick around. Not to sound like the agony pages of Witch Weekly, Theseus would want you to remember his life, how he was with you, and with his family not his achievements."

"So, what stupid things did my brother and I get up to?" Newt checked, nose pressed just above Tina's ear, breath tickling the side of her neck.

"I'm looking for warning, for what sort of stupid things our kids might get up too," she offers as a weak joke, feels Newt stiffen against her back. It's a moment before he relaxes.

"Things you didn't know about Theseus…" Newt muses for a while. And Tina nearly falls asleep, Dougal and Jingyi having found their way to her side and ensuring she is warm from all sides. "Did you know that when mum was ill, last autumn, and you and Hippolyta banished us from her room-"

"You two were being annoying," She defended their actions with an eye roll.

"Anyway," Newt pressed on pointedly, "We both ended up in the stables, at home, just sat in the stall of a hippogriff… And Theseus and I talked about Hippolyta being pregnant. It feels like so long ago now. So bloody long. It isn't even a year since then though…and, when we were talking, he was panicking about what ifs. What if something happened to Hippolyta in childbirth…what if something happened to him. And… back then I told him to not be daft. He would be fine. But if he wasn't, we'd help Hippolyta because we're her family."

"We will," Tina promised him, gripping his hand a little tighter, "We will help her get through this."

"We didn't just talk about Hippolyta that day," Newt continued quietly, "He was panicking and I was calm and I said something along the lines of 'you'll have to be the calm one for me, when Tina and I have one' and he said" Newt's voice cracked a little. "He said by the time I'd gotten my act together he'd have years of experience, so he'd be fine. We never had me panicking, and him comforting. He didn't have years. And I miss him."

Tina twisted in his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly, offering the only comfort she could, knowing her words were woefully inadequate.

Eventually, baby Scamander's bladder gymnastics had them returning indoor, and returning to bed.

Newt slept the entire next day, and when he woke up, the light wasn't fully returned to his eyes, but the dying embers had been rekindled, and there was hope.


	17. Chapter 17

It doesn't really get easier, he just learns to find ways around it. That huge hollow feeling in his chest that reminds him that he failed. That he always fails. He clings to Tina, the one who makes sense in this chaotic world. At night, it is the sense of her shifting constantly beside him that keeps him breathing deeply, allows him to approach sleep with only a modicum of fear.

He still can't sleep well though. His nights are plagued by the smell of burnt flesh, the ground beneath his feet soft suction, keeping his feet still while distorting the tents and the mountains around him, bright lights flashing and his brother falling over and over and over again.

But he keeps moving, keeps trying to focus on the things he can see, things he can touch. The smell of Tina's hair, the solid warmth and solid skin of her stomach, tracing silver lines with the lightest of touches while she sleeps and it's grounding. He had never needed anyone before, but he can't imagine how he would have coped if Tina hadn't been there to shout over the noise in his head to stay away from the edge.

So no, he isn't better. He isn't magically cured, he doesn't suddenly _not_ miss his brother. But Tina was right. Theseus would be asking "what next?". He'd be asking "how do we punish those bastards?". And perhaps more importantly "how do I help?".

Newt Scamander asks those questions too. It gives him a focus. And it helps.

….

Newt stops on the doorstep, and looks up at the grey brick house that his brother and his sister-in-law lived. It looked more imposing than the last time he'd been here, days before The Attack, and in a far more jovial disposition. He shivers, wonders idly if the dip in temperature can really be attributed to the turn of the season as the leaves turn gold in the parkland.

He knocks on the door. Waits, shifting his weight and pushing down the wild panic with a force that surprised him. Tina had offered to come with him, but he couldn't. Wouldn't. He needed to talk to Hippolyta, apologise for coming home when Theseus hadn't. Theseus and Hippolyta, by all accounts, had been a strategic marriage, a political alliance. It had taken years for Newt to understand that who Theseus and Hippolyta really were, that was hidden, that was secret. Newt, being someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, had struggled with the idea that loving someone needed to be kept a secret from your family as well as the rest of the world.

"Newton," Hippolyta's voice is deeper than he remembers, a little huskier. Her skin is paler, her eyes sharper, her cheekbones more prominent. "Come in."

He's surprised she'd been the one to answer the door, had expected their house elf. It's a little disconcerting. Hippolyta had always been such a sticker for image.

"I've been waiting for you to come," Hippolyta's voice is devoid of emotion. "You didn't need to."

"I did," Newt stammers, a little scared of his sister-in-law for the first time since Theseus had married her. "You're my sister. I needed to come."

"You didn't," Hippolyta says a little more firmly, sinking gracefully into her chair, head inclined just so, hands folded neatly in her lap. It's harder than he thought it would be, to see Hippolyta like this again, after everything they'd all been through to make them closer as a family since mother's illness. Hippolyta was treating him like an acquaintance, not a brother. "What can I do for you?"

"I…" He falters, stops, because he doesn't know how to put into actual physical words how he feels. It's impossible. There weren't words enough in the universe to describe how he felt, how guilty and how sorry and how scared and how lonely and how wrong he felt knowing his brother didn't have his back anymore. Newt exhaled and dropped his head into his hands. He'd never been good with words, he'd stutter and repeat himself and have to physically search for the words that made the most sense – but by the time he'd found the right words the moment had passed, the conversation had moved on, leaving him wordless.

"I know," Hippolyta said quietly, her voice an octave from cracking. "I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. I've not been the easiest person to be around this past month… but …Theseus's job was dangerous, we were always… _prepared_ for this…I just didn't know how hard it would be…"

"Now, don't be nice to me," he ordered half-heartedly to the floor, Hippolyta huffed a half-hearted laugh in response.

"It's no-one's fault, Newt," and she sounded so tired. "I'm leaving."

"You're what?" Newt looked up, clicking his neck "Where?"

"France."

"Why?"

"I can't sit here and mourn and have people feeling sorry for me," Hippolyta stretched her neck up, "I am a Scamander, and I am a Malfoy and I am neither. I cannot stay here looking tragically pretty."

"Hippolyta," Newt started, and then faltered, because he understood her without words. "What will you be doing?"

"What I've always been good at," Hippolyta shrugged, "I have contacts in the resistance groups out there, people who are supporting the government but can actually do things not restricted by the ICW."

Newt nodded slowly, Hippolyta had always been astoundingly good at information gathering. She'd been a master of secrecy and finding out people's secrets. She was a gifted witch.

"What about Helena?" Newt asked slowly, "Not to try making you feel guilty, or like you should stay, but, Lyta, she's barely six months old."

"I was raised by a nanny," Hippolyta said stiffly, "And I think I turned out reasonably well. Mother says that Helena should be raised at their estate, but… Helena is a Scamander, not a Malfoy."

It hangs between them, this knowledge that everything had changed more than bandages and murmured spells could fix.

"We'll take her," he finds himself saying across the silence.

"You and Tina will have your own in a matter of weeks," Hippolyta reminds him forcefully, "And Queenie and Jacob are due theirs any week now."

In fact, Queenie and Jacob were due by the end of October, a mere four weeks away. The newest baby Scamander wasn't due for a further eight or nine weeks, closer to Christmas. Queenie may have been coasting through the last few weeks of her pregnancy with something approaching serenity, but Tina was struggling with her limited movement and lack of sleep. It was a fair argument.

"You're family," Newt reminded her in return. "Helena is family and if you think we will leave you, or her, then you are mistake. Very, very mistaken. And Tina wouldn't have it any other way. Nor would Queenie and Jacob."

Hippolyta fell silent, studying Newt's earnest expression before nodding her agreement. The relief was visible on her face. No matter how bad a mother she thought she was, Hippolyta truly wanted nothing but love and warmth and comfort for her daughter, everything she was denied being bought up by a nanny in the cold Malfoy manor.

"When do you leave?" Newt ventured to ask, fingers tapping on his knee.

"Next week," Hippolyta answered promptly.

"No," Newt said firmly, startling her. When Hippolyta opened her mouth to argue her point, Newt jumped in with his own. "Talk to Tina, talk to Queenie. I would prefer it, personally, if you waited until the babies had been born, and there will be legal things to sort that will take time. And the more time you have here to prepare, I know it will hurt because Theseus isn't here, but you always told me that preparation is the key. You need to prepare everything so they don't catch you. Please, just a few more weeks."

Hippolyta looked away, blinking furiously and shoulders stiff. "I can't stay here," she said firmly, "I can't."

"I know," Newt had tear pooling in his own eyes. "I know it's so much harder for you being here, being surrounded by everything, but Hippolyta, you haven't had as much time to prepare as you have in the past. You once told me that you never go anywhere without a way out. Tell me what you way out is and I'll let you go tomorrow. But you have to tell me before you go, so I know you plan on coming home again."

Hippolyta opened her mouth, waited a second and then closed it again. She pushed herself up, moving restlessly around the room and rearranged the autumnal flowers on the sideboard.

"Have a plan to return home," Newt pleaded. "Hippolyta you have to plan to come home, or you won't."

"You never plan a way out," She shot back hotly. Newt laughed awkwardly.

"My plan is to always get back to Tina," he admits softly, "And that was always Theseus's plan – to come home to you. It was always to come home to you. You just need to find a new plan."

Newt wasn't manipulative enough to use Helena, if Hippolyta felt she couldn't look at her infant daughter without seeing Theseus (and Newt himself had trouble sometimes) then he wouldn't judge.

"Once you have a plan to come home," Newt continued, "then you'll be the most use to them. If you go in without a plan, all you're doing is setting yourself up to lose. Go in planning to win. And I'd like to see them try and stop you Hippolyta."

Newt looked away from Hippolyta, giving her the moment to herself, and studying the impersonal sitting room that Hippolyta and Theseus had always used for entertaining. It was a room designed to impress, and impress it did. It was dark coloured leather furniture, dark wood tables, glittering lights and imposing portraits on the wall that sniffed and looked down on people haughtily. The portraits were loyal to Hippolyta (Newt wouldn't put it past her to use them as part of her extensive information gathering network) and right now there were some glaring at Newt for daring to speak against their beloved Hippolyta, and there were some nodding sagely, agreeing with his assessment.

One, an imposing woman Newt had seen loitering in the portrait that hung opposite the entrance to the MLE (he was fairly sure she was one of the proponents of the Statute of Secrecy, and using the aurors to protect wizards and muggles alike to maintain balance. Either that or why was she hanging outside the auror office?) caught his eye very pointedly, and then gestured at the room, full of little reminders of the Scamander's life together.

"Would it help being away from this house?" Newt voiced a little unsurely, pleased he'd understood when the woman nodded approvingly and then resumed her glaring contest at the portrait opposite her. "Stay with us, or with our parents…"

"I'm sure it would," Hippolyta said quietly, "But this was our home, and I will not run from it."

She sounded so convinced that Newt dropped it almost instantly.

"Will you take Helena with you now?" Hippolyta asked, hovering by the window looking out onto the red and gold parkland, arms crossed tightly across her stomach and looking for all the world as if she was holding herself together.

"No," Newt said, assuming he was being dismissed rising to stand next to her. "She belongs with you, and we won't take her until you have to leave. Besides, I need to talk to Tina."

"You'll raise her as you will your own?" Hippolyta checked. Newt nodded.

"Of course," he whispered, "And Queenie and Jacob would if they had to take her. You know this Hippolyta. Whatever happens, Helena will be safe, and she'll be loved."

"I know," she said softly. "I need to be of use Newt, and here I'm just a mother, it's all anyone will let me be."

"Not us," he disagreed emphatically. "Never us."

Hippolyta nodded and they stood together, shoulder to shoulder, studying the landscape and understanding each other for the first time in their acquaintance, tied together in their grief and their determination to be of use.

If Hippolyta needed to leave, Newt would support her. He knew Tina would as well. In fact, most of them would.

"You'll have to tell mum though," Newt muttered a little impishly, knocking Hippolyta's shoulder with his own. Hippolyta answered with a most unladylike groan.

"If that isn't enough to put me off going entirely," she huffed back, and while they weren't better, it was a start, a step in the right direction and a little flicker of sun in this never-ending clouded sky.


	18. Chapter 18

Sometimes, Queenie wonders if it would be frowned upon if she slipped her daughter a sleeping draft to avoid the pre-nap tantrum. She is exhausted, and Aurie had been feeding off her mother's discomfort, her father's exhaustion and her aunt and uncle's anxiety. Putting Aurie down had become nearly impossible, yet the girl needed to sleep. They all needed sleep. They all needed a moment of peace.

"She's out for the count," Jacob said quietly, slumping down on the sofa next to her as carefully as he could. He'd lost weight since they'd moved to England. Not huge amounts, enough to notice, but not enough that he was looking gaunt. It was wearing on them all. But for Jacob, he was having to balance the secrets of the Wizarding world while pretending he was just a regular guy just tryin' ta make a livin'.

"We should move to a wizarding community," Queenie hums absently, fingers tracing patterns on her stomach, "You could set up a bakery there. Show them how fantastic you are without magic. We could go to Godric's Hollow. Or, Hetty was telling me about Ottery St Catchpole where she lives. It seems like a good community."

"You don't wanna leave Teen though," Jacob summarised accurately. "She ent dealing too well."

"Yeah," Queenie sighed, snuggling down on the sofa and relaxing into her husband's arms. She catches the tail end of his thought as he presses his nose into her golden hair. "I missed you too."

Tina and Newt had been wonderful, desperate to make sure that the Kowalski family felt welcome and it had become home, but it was so busy. Teen was waddling around getting more and more frustrated by what she couldn't do by the hour, let alone the day. Newt wasn't much better, simultaneously wracked with guilt over his brother and fussing over Tina. They very rarely got any time to themselves, to just be Queenie and Jacob Kowalski, and not Newt and Tina Scamander's sister and brother-in-law.

But this morning, Tina had announced, very pointedly that she and Newt were going out to visit Hetty and the Prewetts in Ottery St Catchpole, and that they would be gone all day. In her mind, Tina had followed this up with a promise that all the creatures had been fed, watered and checked, and wouldn't need any sort of interaction.

Queenie had nearly cried with relief at the thought of a day spent only with her husband and child before the house was full of diapers and baby cries all over again. Only trebled, given how Tina was due a month after their own baby and that Helena Scamander was moving in any week between now and winter.

"You know," Jacob said quietly into her hair, "We suddenly got this whole house to ourselves and Aurie's asleep and I just wanna nap."

Queenie huffed a laugh against his chest at the ironic truth of the statement.

"We have been busy recently," She admitted, "I feel like I hardly see you since we got here. And, yeah, I don't have to be Miss Goldstein here, people don't generally have an issue with you bein' a no-maj but Jacob, I do miss New York."

"Yeah, me too Queen," Jacob sighed, "me too. But, we're here and we're safe so how's Junior doin'?"

"We ain't callin' him Junior!" Queenie protested in amusement, willing to name their child Jacob Kowalski the second if that's what Jacob really wanted. "And we don't even know if he's even a he yet."

"Well, we got enough girls outnumberin' us guys," Jacob chuckled, his hand resting atop Queenie's, "We need a few boys to even the split, just a little."

"You know what tickles me?" Queenie said suddlenly, her voice lighter than it had been in days, leaden with exhaustion as it was. "I can read minds but this here baby ain't got a guys voice or a gals voice just yet, it's just got a sense of it. Aurie didn't either. Seems unfair for me to be able to read minds but not tell whether I'm having a boy or a girl!"

"It's a good thing," Jacob argued, his moustache tickling the skin behind Queenie's ear, "Means it's a surprise all round. Who'd want to know if theyse be having a boy or a girl? Takes the fun out of it."

"Teen was tellin' me the other day about a woman she knows through work," Queenie reminded herself of how good she had it, a man she loved, a family that would break the law for her a million times over and a new family that welcomed her with wide open arms. "She had a girl and her husband went crazy cuz it was the third girl and he wanted a boy for the family name."

"Well, I ain't got much a care for that," Jacob said firmly, disgust tinging the edge of his thoughts that a man would put so little weight on the health and happiness of his family. "S'long as baby here is healthy then I'll be happy."

Queenie twisted a little uncomfortably. She was significantly bigger in this pregnancy, and significantly more uncomfortable much earlier. At this point in her pregnancy with Aurie she'd been relatively uncomfortable but still mobile. With this one, she found that sitting with her feet resting on a stool was the only way she didn't feel constantly off balance and nauseous.

"Hey, what we gonna call him," Queenie tugged Jacob's arm a little tighter around her, taking comfort from Jacob's solid warmth, as she had done from the moment they'd met. Tina didn't believe in fairytales and love at first sight, considered it nonsense. But Queenie felt her world had shifted slightly when she met Jacob, and without him it was off-kilter. It had been almost instantaneous. Tina and Newt had taken far longer to fall in love, but in doing so had become excessively co-dependant.

"Him?" Jacob asked in amusement.

"We can do girls names after," Queenie nudged him slightly, enjoying the feeling of his answering chuckle against his back. "I can make a list!"

She pulled her wand out of pocket with some difficulty, the bump stretching the fabric making it harder to distort. Queenie gave it a seemingly careless wave, watching as a pad of parchment, a quill and ink leapt across to the coffee table and waited, poised on a tip, to record as bid.

"You'd think after bein' married to youse for nearin' four years now, I'd be used to all that," Jacob chuckled in awe. Queenie smiled. His awe at things she took for granted were part of the reason she loved him. It meant she could never forget. "Alright then, should we start with boys?"

"Yeah," The quill scrawled Boy! across the top of the page and waited.

"What was your pa called?" Jacob asked, "I mean, I know we talked about it a while back when we first got hitched, but, would it work?"

"I dunno if Teen wants to save it for her baby," Queenie mused, "She remembers them more than I do. I just remember feelin's, Teen actually remembers them."

"They're still your folks," Jacob reminded her. "My Pa was called Josiah so we ent putting that down."

"Why not, Josiah is a perfectly reasonable name," Queenie argued, not wanting him to discount a name just because it was "too No-Maj" as he had tried with naming Aurie. Aurie had been easy to name in the end, by looking out of their window over a New York dawn.

"Pa took off when I was a kid," Jacob reminded her. Queenie knew the story, knew how his Grandma Rachel had raised him while his Ma worked shifts. "We ent namin' our kid Josiah."

"Ok, not Josiah," Queenie confirmed. "If it's a girl we should call her Rachel Porpentina," she added absently, watching as the quill drew a sharp line halfway down the page, scrawling the name down. "For your Grandma."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed quietly, "yeah, I like that name. Aurora and Rachel. They do sound pretty good."

"They sound the best," Queenie disagreed with him softly, turning to press a soft kiss to Jacob's prickly cheek. "Well, picking a girl's name was easy. Back to the boys I guess."

Jacob fell silent for a moment, and Queenie had to actively resist the temptation to skim the top layer of his thoughts.

"We should talk to Teen about who has the rights to your Pa's name," he concluded quietly, "Your Ma and Pa mean a lot to the both of youse. Hey, we know what Newt and Teen are planning on callin' magical creature 872?"

Queenie huffed a laugh at the accuracy of the statement. Newt certainly had experience naming creatures, and Tina had been naming them for nearly five years.

"Far as I can tell, they ain't talking about it," Queenie chuckled, "You do know they argue over naming every single creature in their case at least once? They have veto powers. Naming a kid is much bigger so I think they're puttin' it off."

"They gonna call him Theseus ya think?" Jacob asked suddenly, his eyes a little distant. "Do wizards do that? Honourin' the dead?"

"I'm not sure how it works in British wizarding families," Queenie admits, privately thinking that Hippolyta wouldn't take a child named Theseus well. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Yeah," he fell quiet. "Hey, why don't we do some readin'? See if the little one likes any of the names in a book…"

"Ok," Queenie smiled. "I like the sound of that."

The rest of their evening was spend with Jacob reading aloud from a muggle book he'd picked up, about a murder mystery in the English countryside. Soon Aurie had joined them, sitting still for the first time in days, her little head resting against Queenie's bump, thumb in her mouth. It was the closest thing Queenie had felt peace in a very, very long time.

"They look so sweet," Queenie stirred when she heard the whisper, "Newt, you get Aurie and I'll turn the couch into a bed so we don't have to wake 'em."

Queenie relaxed at the sound of her sisters voice, releasing her grip on Aurie when she felt Newt's calloused hands on her wrist.

"Night baby girl," Queenie murmured, turning back into Jacob and drifting off to sleep again near instantly.

Newt laid Aurie carefully against his shoulder, glad he'd left his coat in the hall after helping Tina with his. She huffed a little before snuggling into his shoulder, one hand instantly finding his wool bow tie to hold. Newt smiled, pressing a kiss into her hair, and wondering if this was what he had to look forward to, if this was what they had coming. He was going to miss Aurie when they moved out.

"They been doin' names," Tina stage whispered across the room, lifting the parchment up for Newt to see. She read through the few names that had been scribbled down, smiled and then put the page down, reaching instead to unfold the patchwork quilt that had floated into the room at her command. She spread the quilt over the pair of them, pressing a gentle kiss to Queenie's forehead.

"Night Queen," she whispered, "Sweet dreams you two."

Tina rejoined Newt in the doorway, deluminating the room and pulling the door closed behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I just realised that while I uploaded the new chapter to AO3, I forgot so you've got 17, 18 and 19 today folks.**

It was the middle of the night when a loud and frantic knocking came at their door. Tina was awake with her wand lit up instantaneously, Newt a second later on his feet with his wand pointed directly at the door.

"Tina!" Came Jacob's frantic voice, "Newt! You gotta wake up, somethin's wrong with Queenie."

Tina cursed loudly, scrambling to heave herself out of the bed and into her robe, glad her own stomach was apparently more compact than her sister's, but not any more flexible.

"You may need to call a Healer," Tina instructed her husband, pulling her hair off her face expertly. "I'll let you know."

Newt nodded, following Tina and Jacob down to their bedroom, but waiting patiently outside to carry any message necessary. The baby Kowalski was early, over two weeks early in fact. They were only just starting to prepare for the eventuality that Queenie would be giving birth, and hadn't even cast a thought to Tina's approaching birth.

Tina emerges a second later, looking more worried than she had when she'd gone in.

"You should call the mediwitch," she confirms, glancing back at the door where they can head Queenie groaning. "I reckon the baby's decided he's had enough now."

"Of course," Newt pressed a kiss to Tina's cheek and darted back up the stairs to change. He paused for a moment outside Aurie's room and decides to wait until the mediwitch healer had arrived before taking Aurie to his parents.

He arrived in the study to make use of the fire, casting a muttered iincendio/i and wondering where he'd left the floo powder last time he had used the floo. He found it in a pot on his desk next to a snuffling mimbltonia, cast some into the flames and stepped in.

Barely ten minutes later and he was back, leading an efficient looking mediwitch up to his sister-in-law's room and knocking lightly.

"Hey," Tina let the mediwitch in instantly, relief evident on her face at the witch's presence. "She's in here, they're every five minutes but she's not been feelin' too good."

The witch nods, enters the room, briskly introduces herself to Queenie. In America, Tina had to deal with Queenie's birth herself, but here, St Mungo's didn't have anyone to report a half-blood pregnancy too, nor much of a care too. And Tina's own advancing pregnancy made assisting significantly more difficult.

"She wants Jacob in here again," Tina added to Newt before disappearing back into Queenie's room. "I reckon you should get Aurie to your mom's, she don't need to hear her mom goin' through childbirth."

"Righto," Newt ducked in to give Tina what he hoped was a soothing hug, "I'll be home as soon as I can be," he promised.

As promised, he was making tea in the kitchen an hour later, wincing at how Queenie seemed to be in more pain with this birth than she had before. It hit home that he would be the one anxiously waiting for the relief that Jacob had described when Aurie had taken her first breath and let her displeasure known. It was a bittersweet thought. He couldn't help the stray thought flitting across his mind that Theseus had promised he'd be there to stop Newt from accidently releasing the creatures into the Dorsetshire countryside and incurring a severe dressing down from Tina after the birth. It had been laughed and joked about when Helena had not long been born, when Theseus was a good, happy sort of exhausted and not emotionally and physically wrung out. Tina had snorted, made some comment about Newt being right beside her the whole damn time, about how if she couldn't avoid the birth, he sure as hell wasn't going to.

Hours later, Tina appeared in the doorway, looking exhausted but relieved. She was still dressed in the strange jumpsuit pyjamas she favoured, having decided nightgowns were _really_ not for her. She'd tugged a shawl around her shoulders, a scarf pulling the dark hair off her face and a scored furrow between her eyes. She'd been frowning a lot lately.

"It's a boy," she sighed happily, tucking her head into Newt's shoulder and gripping on tightly. "She's gonna be ok. She's gonna be ok…"

"Of course she will," Newt said firmly, his hands gently soothing her back and neck, hoping to convey just how much he was there for her. "Your sister is tough, and I'd like to see anything beat her, let alone pregnancy."

"Hey, Teen," Jacob's voice floated down the stairs, "We need you both up here now. Things aint' looking good."

Tina's face paled, and they made their way back upstairs as soon as possible, Newt's hand at Tina's back so she could move faster. Newt was passed the tiny bundle with a shock of dark hair and he took him downstairs, rocking the new baby Kowalski gently, telling him stories, giving his whole attention to the newborn to prevent worrying too much about his mother.

An hour later, and Newt was startled by a second thin cry breaking through. Twins! Poor Queenie. It certainly explained how tired she'd been and how big she'd gotten recently.

"Another boy," Tina looked ready to drop or cry or both. "She wants to see this one. How are we gonna cope with four under a year old in this house Newt?"

"The same way we always do," Newt said firmly, "Together."

The elder of the twins was transferred to his exhausted mother, and the mediwitch had soon banished Tina from the room, insisting that the older witch needed her rest as much as the new mother.

As rare as twins were in the wizarding community, it was rarer still that they weren't caught in mediwitch visits during the pregnancy. However, Queenie's twins had apparently been positioned in such a way that their heartbeats had been masking each other, or that only one infant could be felt at any one time. It was a muggle mistake, but even witches weren't immune to unexpected twins. Queenie was understandably exhausted and a little shocked.

The next morning, after leaving Queenie and Jacob with their new arrivals, Newt slipped out of bed early, and studied the outside of his house critically, wondering where it would be best to add another few rooms to fit their ever expanding family. What had been intended as a suitable sized cottage for himself and Tina and any future children of theirs, the addition of the Kowalski's made the room a little cramped. They needed more room now, especially with the twins.

…

"Hey, Newt?" Queenie's voice was soft, so as not to wake one or both of her sleeping infants. Newt was tasked with helping her downstairs in preparation for the familial onslaught that would arrive with the return of Aurie. "Are there any more rules about names I need to know?"

"What do you mean?" Newt asked, laying first one infant, then the other next to each other in the crib.

"I mean Theseus," She replied bluntly. "Jacob and I were talkin' and, well, are you gonna be usin' it as a name? We weren't sure if there were rules in the British wizarding community. And, we weren't sure if Hippolyta would mind."

"Hippolyta will mind," Newt knew this to be true without having to consult his sister-in-law. "I think it's too soon. Right so, honour naming in British wizarding families, purebloods especially, are firstborn sons are given their father name as a middle name. So, my son will have Newton as his middle name, or should, I wouldn't subject that on any child. Unless there is another family member you wish to honour. So, I could use Theseus, but only as a middle name. The father or mothers name is the right of the child. So, we can't use Theseus for our child's name, because it belongs to Helena. Helena may choose to name her own son Theseus, or she may not."

"So, grandfathers and grandchildren?" Queenie checked, "But not uncles and nephews?"

"Pretty much," Newt confirmed. He paused, "Did you want me to send Jacob back up to talk names before I bring you down to see the family?"

Queenie nodded, her eyes bright. "You mind?"

"Of course not," Newt smiled and ducked out of the room, intending to have a conversation with Hippolyta about using Theseus as a middle name later that day.

…..

"Twins!" Diana said a little faintly, leaning down to drop Aurie next to Tina. "Merlin! I thought one at a time was exhausting enough, but two?"

Perseus shifted a little uncomfortably, not sure how he could add to the conversation except to grip Jacob's hand and mutter a gruff congratulations, before adding that he and Diana would have to delay the birth presents because they needed to get a second made now. Jacob's protestations that presents were not necessary where quickly ignored. Perseus then dropped a gentle kiss to Queenie's golden curls, whispering how proud he was of her, before he propped himself in the corner to be emotional in peace.

"I am certainly exhausted," Queenie agreed, shifting one of her sons in her arms and grimacing. "I mean, yeah each one is a lot smaller than Aurie was, but I thought I was getting' one baby, two's still a bit of a shock!"

Hippolyta laid Helena down on the floor and sat stiffly on a hardback chair, surveying the room at large.

"Don't worry Hippolyta," Queenie said suddenly, letting Diana take the baby in her arms for a grandmotherly cuddle. "We'll still be taking Helena, we ain't letting her go to your mother."

Hippolyta started, likely having forgotten that Queenie could read her thoughts. Tina glanced at Newt, a little worried that something might spark between the two women.

"If you don't have space," Hippolyta started, about to protest for politeness sake.

"Hippolyta I just spent over thirty hours in labor, giving birth to twins," Queenie said shortly, not meeting her friends eye, "If I say we will take Helena, we will be takin' Helena."

Hippolyta fell silent, shifting awkwardly. The temperature in the room dropped.

"Brr," Tina said aloud, tickling Aurie. The little girl was sat with one ear pressed against Tina's stomach, trying to listen to the baby. She was fascinated by how Queenie's belly was now a lot smaller, but there were two new babies, but her Aunty Teenie's belly was still big. Tina couldn't get over how adorable her niece could be "Want to meet your baby brothers?"

"Bruvvers?" Aurie's little nose wrinkled. "No sisters?"

"No sisters," Tina confirmed with a laugh, "But you get to be a big big sister to your brothers, and they're gonna need you good. Okay baby girl?"

Aurie grinned, squirming as Diana bought one baby over, and Jacob the other, Queenie beaming in quiet exhaustion from her position of honour on the couch.

"Wasshis name?" Aurie poked at the small bundle.

"Ah, yes," Diana looked relieved that someone else had bought it up first. "We can't keep calling them Master Kowalski one and two! What have you named them both?"

Queenie glanced significantly at Jacob.

"Well," She started carefully, "We asked Newt whether there were any naming rules we should be aware of now we're here, and not in the states. I wanted to call one of them Theseus," she followed up quickly, seeing the look of alarm on Hippolyta's face, "But Newt explained that name belongs to Helena and I would never dream of doing anythin' to upset anyone." Hippolyta looked a little placated.

"So we decided to name em after our Pa's," Jacob announced proudly. Tina started, glancing down at the little roly dark haired babies in wonder. Would she have suggested their Pa's name for her own baby? Jacob lifted his son to his cheek, showing him proudly to the room. "So this one here is Ethan, after Queenie's Pa."

"And we're calling his brother Percy," Queenie beamed, tilting her head towards Perseus in Diana's arms, "After Pops."

Perseus's head snapped to Queenie, his mouth open in a silent, half lost question. Queenie smiled at him, a dazzling smile edged with exhaustion and trust.

"Welcome to the family, Ethan and Percy Kowalski," Newt said into the emotional room. Perseus was close to tears, Diana was crying and Hippolyta was looking very pointedly anywhere but the babies.

"It's sure a good one," Tina agreed, smiling at her sister, and wondering if this was what healing felt like.

"So, until they're old enough to respond when we call," Diana mused, frowning at Percy in her arms, "How do we tell which one is which? Shall we have one always in cream and one always in green? Ooh! Red and Gold!"

There was a beat of silence at Diana's exclamation of excitement. A beat of silence followed by giggles followed by deep bellied laughs. Hippolyta, sat as stiffly as she was by her own daughter. couldn't help but chuckle, a little bit of a spark appearing in her eyes just briefly enough to give them all hope. Maybe this was what healing felt like. It didn't feel perfect, it felt very temporary. But maybe, just maybe in this moment, they healed a little together.


	20. Chapter 20

Hippolyta receives the note a little after Helena's been settled down for her morning nap. It is very short, in Tina's efficient handwriting, and simply says "come as soon as you can, TS.". It's lacking any of Tina's usual politeness, her attempts at being more English and less American in her writing style. The lack of pleasantries makes Hippolyta worry more than she thought it ever would, and she has her wand packing her day bag and Helena grizzly but awake, knocking on the door to the little cottage in Dorset before the clock in the house can chime ten thirty.

Tina opens the door, a big shirt bunched tightly around her stomach, a faint pink flush on her neck. A wave of warm air flies over Hippolyta, contrasting sharply with the late Autumn chill. Tina looks simultaneously surprised, and unsurprised to see her.

"When I said come as soon as you can, I meant after Helena's nap," Tina said wryly, opening the door wider for them to enter. "Good timing though, Queenie just put the boys down. She's pretty much passed out on the couch right now though, so don't go expecting a hey."

"You're alright?" Hippolyta checks, adjusting Helena to cast a worried eye down her sister-in-laws body. Tina looks perfectly healthy, if a little flushed and uncomfortable. Tina frowns, glances down at her hand on her stomach and twigs.

"Oh, yeah, baby's fine," She promises, "C'mon, let's put Hellfire down to stop her grizzling. I swear if she wakes the twins, Queenie won't be held accountable for her actions. We ain't getting no sleep right now. If one wakes, the other does. And when they wake, everyone wakes."

Tina does look tired. She pauses on the stairs ahead of Hippolyta to turn back, lips quirking in a self-deprecating smile, "Not that I'm sleeping much anyway with this here fantastic beast I'm cookin'."

Hippolyta can't help but smile at that, Newt and Tina's easy use of fantastic beast to describe their unborn child, mocking the magazine's use of the term. She's envious of how quietly comfortable Newt and Tina are with their life, never seeking more, always just content to be there together. She has trouble believing sometimes that she could ever have wanted Newt to marry anyone else.

Hippolyta followed Tina down the hall, frowning slightly when they bypassed the door where Helena was usually put down for a nap, Aurie's room. She glanced around again, wondering if that door had always been there, or if the hall had been reconfigured in the week since she'd been there to celebrate the twins birth. Tina continued down the corridor a little further and then stopped outside a plain door.

"We moved the rooms around a bit," She admitted, glancing back down the corridor. "We moved all the Kowalski's upstairs, added a few rooms on. That door leads up to all them. Means Queenie and Jacob get a bit of privacy, I mean, it's kinda not fair on them to feel like guests, even though they been here for months now."

The corridor looked a different shape. A little wider perhaps? It certainly looked lighter.

"Newt and I got that door there," Tina pointed at a door with a little handwritten sign saying "Newt and Tina" on it, like they were all children again. "Baby's gonna have a room in there too. Kinda like a little apartment I guess. You don't really need to see my room though. I wanted to show you this one." Tina jerked her head back to the door behind her. "Cuz we don't know how long you're gonna be gone for, we wanted Helena to have her own room. And somewhere for you to stay with her when you come back."

It sounded like a promise when Tina said it, her assurance that Hippolyta would return to them all, despite everything, despite Theseus having not returned all those weeks ago.

"You, er, wanna take a look?" Tina asked hesitantly, and Hippolyta realised she had paused too long, that Tina was looking worried, her teeth moving to her lower lip and her hand rubbing her bump a little uncomfortably. "I mean, we can change it if you don't like it or anything."

Hippolyta pushed open the door gently, finding a light airy room, with a cot and a dresser and a rocking chair, almost the image of the baby's room at her own manor, the one Theseus had been so excited to put together, and had fallen asleep in many times, just staring down at Helena's rising and falling chest. Hippolyta laid Helena down in her cot, the little girl asleep again almost instantly, and when she looked up, she saw a couple waving at her and smiling.

"Where did you get this?" Hippolyta picked the picture up, seeing herself holding their daughter, Theseus alternating between kissing her forehead and waving at the camera.

"We took it that day where Newt's third edition was launched, and we all went back to mom and pops afterwards because we were all tired," Tina's lips quirked in a half smile, likely remembering her own terrible morning sickness and Theseus's fussing over whether Helena was warm enough, if Hippolyta needed a rest. "Newt took the picture, and we thought it would be good for Helena to have as many photos of you both so she won't forget you."

Hippolyta had been on the verge of welling up anyway, but when Tina moved over to the little dark wood bookshelf and pulled out a photo album, Hippolyta couldn't stop the drop from rolling down her cheeks.

"We liked that one best though," Tina pointed to the frame in Hippolyta's hand. "We printed another version for you if you want one?"

"Yes please," Hippolyta looked down to when they were happy, tired but happy and Theseus was alive and she wondered if the stabbing pain would ever go away. "Thank you, Tina."

Tina shrugged a little self-consciously.

"Come on," She half-ordered. "I need to talk to you before Queenie or the kids wake up. About your trip."

She refused to expand on what, exactly, she needed to talk to Hippolyta about until they had reached the kitchen, made tea, and made their way out to the door to the creatures. Tina opened the door enough to let the two strange demiguise creatures through (Hippolyta found their huge knowing eyes a little unnerving) and sat down on the bench looking up to the house.

Knowing what she did about the additional rooms upstairs, Hippolyta was surprised to find that the house was still reasonably well proportioned, although it looked a little stretched with the additional floor, more like a house than a thatched cottage. It suited them, and it suited the countryside.

"So," Tina blew on the top of her tea, before resting the mug against her stomach. "Now Queenie can't hear us, we really gotta talk about you going to France when Scamander Junior here comes along. Because I have a few issues with this."

"I'm going, Tina," Hippolyta said firmly, and a little irritably, feeling as if she had been called under false pretences, and that her wounds had been prodded too much for one day.

"Oh, I know," Hippolyta looked at Tina sharply, "I ain't saying you should stay. You've got to do what's right for you, you'll get no judgement from me."

And Hippolyta knew she wouldn't. Tina was very rarely judgemental. Angry, yes. Opinionated, always, but rarely judgemental.

"No, see, what I want to talk to you about is this network you think you've got," Tina continued, as if they were discussing the weather, the chill in the air despite the warming charms around the bench. "Who you planning on telling when you get all your information?"

Hippolyta had been planning on telling someone in the auror office. Pettigrew, most likely, the unassuming successor to her husband's position until a more permanent replacement could be found.

"Pettigrew's got enough on his plate," Tina stated as if reading Hippolyta's mind. "And so has Barry, and god knows Merriweather can't keep her mouth shut. I don't think you should go to the Ministry. Not directly anyway."

"Well, what would you suggest?" Hippolyta challenged defensively.

"What's your cover?" Tina pointed out, "Are you pulling the grieving widow, angry at the world and just trying to get away for a bit and oh, look, I've stumbled into a spy network, how bout that? Or, have you got a second identity stashed in your mind? Look, I don't need to know the details, you'll be safer than that. But Theseus wasn't the only Scamander in the auror office."

When Hippolyta looks up at Tina, she finds her sister's brown eyes are filled with hurt.

"You shoulda come to me first," Tina said gently, "It makes way more sense. You can tell people that you're talking to your sister about your daughter, or if you're pretending to be childless, asking about mine. It's an easier cover to sell than you talking to someone random through the ministry."

"I hadn't even thought of that," Hippolyta admitted quietly. And the truth was, she hadn't. When she had been laying the foundations for her removal to the continent, she had seen Newt and Tina as people to look after her daughter, but not necessarily seen Tina as the capable auror she was. Theseus had been proud of his sister, had told Hippolyta that he thought Tina would go far if she played her cards right and didn't break the statute of secrecy as she had in MACUSA. She was a good auror, and more than that, she was kind and believed in protecting people.

"I know," Tina shrugged. "But it makes sense. You'd have a reason to talk to me. We can make a code or something. And I have contacts too, far more than Pettigrew or Barry or Merriweather."

"I don't want you all getting hurt," the argument sounded weak, even to Hippolyta's ears, and Tina's head popped sideways in that birdlike way she had when she called you out on being foolish. "Helena…"

"Will be here, safe and sound, with all her cousins and the creatures, for when you get home," Tina said firmly. "And Hippolyta, maybe it's selfish, but I want to be able to get hold of you, to know where you are, to know you're ok. I'm not sure this family could take losing someone else."

"Will you tell Newt?" Hippolyta mulls the proposition over, knowing that she had already agreed. Tina was right, it was objectively and emotionally the most logical course of action, and made use of Tina's considerable expertise. Hippolyta was better at subterfuge, but Tina was finding things from a home base, she and Newt had proved that time and time again.

"I'd rather not keep it a secret from him," Tina sounded a little uncomfortable with the idea. "But what if I tell him that I'll be the one keeping an eye on you, but that I won't be able to tell him anything?"

"Do you think he'll agree?"

Tina shrugged, "He will," She was certain, "He wants to keep you safe too. You may not have gotten on for most of your adult lives, but you're still his sister, and he's a little clingy about losing someone else. If he thinks that it'll keep you safe, he won't ask questions."

Hippolyta contemplated the situation for a few seconds, before nodding firmly, and holding out her hand for Tina to shake.

"Excellent," Tina wriggled forward on the seat to stand up. "Now that we've got that sorted, I really need to go pee."

Hippolyta laughed, a proper, open laugh like she hadn't really laughed in a while and it startled her.

"See, knew you still had it in you," Tina praised, already waddling off towards the house.

Hippolyta followed, relieved that her daughter would be loved, looked after, and wouldn't be allowed to forget her. To begin with, Hippolyta hadn't intended on returning. But now, now she felt that she would fight to come back, back to the ragtag bunch she'd reluctantly accepted as her family. She expected she'd come back to a daughter half grown running about with a stick insect flying from her pigtails, but she no longer expected to return to her daughter calling Tina mama, or Newt papa. And that was as great a relief as knowing that Tina would be the one having her back, as the American's put it so eloquently.


	21. Chapter 21

_Daily Prophet, 6_ _th_ _December 1931_

 _Birth Announcements_

 _Newt and Porpentina of the House Scamander  
Welcomed their son at 03:34 04_ _th_ _December 1931.  
_

*29 Hours Earlier*

"Newton Scamander will you please stop fussing?" Tina batted her husbands hand away as he tried to fluff up her pillow behind her head. "I mean it. Stop. Just sit down will you?"

His nervous energy had stopped amusing her several hours into her labour. After he'd been up and down the stairs a number of times, Tina had insisted he may as well make himself useful and give her something to grip onto. He'd apologised profusely, pale as a sheet, for putting her through that much pain.

"I can't sit still," he admitted, bags under his eyes, "What if he's not ok, and the mediwitch brings him back and it's like that graphorn we-"

"Say it and I'll stun you," Tina said firmly. She was exhausted, her body ached, feeling as if she'd been torn apart and glued back together. She had been the one who'd been forced to push a watermelon out of a space the size of a knut. She wanted to sleep. But more than that, she wanted her son in her arms again, so she could just look at him a while.

Newt nodded, and gingerly sat down on the bed next to her, gently resting his long legs out next to hers, being extremely careful not to jostle her. It both irritated her and soothed her, knowing that Newt was aware of how much pain she had been in just a very short time ago.

He slid his arm around her shoulder and nuzzled his nose against her ear.

"I love you," he whispered, "I can't even tell you how much."

"You'd better," Tina replied wryly, "I just gave birth to our child."

Newt chuckled. Tina rested her head against his shoulder, both their eyes fixed on the door to the side room, waiting for the mediwitch to return with their baby. Their baby. Their baby who was here with them, who had entered the world with a wail and quietened when he took in the room. Their baby with dark hair and ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes.

"Well, honestly," The mediwitch huffed, entering the room again with the swaddled blanket, seeing both Newt and Tina perk up. "I only took him for a clean up! You can have him back now. He's a perfectly healthy little boy. A bit skinny if you ask me, but then, looking at you two, I'm not all that surprised. I tell you what, I'll pop up to talk to Queenie and that nice muggle husband of hers, give you a bit of time with the little un. Here you go poppet, this here's your daddy!"

The mediwitch passed the baby over to Newt, a wide-eyed slightly awed looking Newt. Tina snorted, holding her arms out for Newt to pass the baby, so they could hold him between them.

"Oh no," Tina whispered so he could hear, as the mediwitch prepared to leave, "His mommy."

The mediwitch stopped and looked at them curiously, before raising her eyebrows and shaking her head in a way which clearly said "Scamanders!" Tina tried to laugh without using her stomach muscles, failed so settled for smiling. Newt grinned at her as the mediwitch bustled her way from the room.

Newt held most of the babys weight, Tina supporting his head.

"Look at his hair!" She whispered, fingers dancing over the light dusking of hair as dark as her own. "Aw, look Newt, he's got your chin!"

"He looks like you," Newt said proudly, helping Tina peel back the blanket so they could admire him some more. "I'm so glad he looks like you."

"Well, I clearly don't think you're too bad yourself," Tina smirked at him, "But I don't know about that, he's got your crazy long limbs."

And he did. Their experience of newborns were Aurie, were Helena, were the twins, all of which were small. And their little one was small, but he was also long. He would be as long as the twins were now at nearly four weeks.

"He's certainly going to have our height," Newt agreed, dropping a kiss to Tina's bent head. "You're marvellous you know."

It was so matter of fact, such a simple statement of belief that Tina blushed a little, smiling a little self-consciously. She was used to Newt just dropping heartfelt comments near constantly and they barely bothered her. But she wasn't feeling very marvellous. She was feeling a little miraculous, because honestly only a miracle could have lead to this little boy snuffling between them. But she didn't feel all that marvellous.

"You really are," Newt reaffirmed, his voice carrying a note of wonder. Tina looked up at him, and smiled a tired, sunny smile, not needing words but just letting her response shine through. Newt returned the smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth over their newborn son. "He's beautiful Tina."

"Course he is," Tina pretended to look affronted, "With us for parents, he couldn't be anything but beautiful."

They pressed their foreheads together, the baby now resting on Newt's knees, propped up so they could just stare at him in something akin to awe.

"You feel this way when a creature is born?" Tina asked quietly, not going to judge if he said yes, for the creatures were like his children, like her children.

"Not quite like this," Newt replied, just as quietly, his tone a little reverent as he held his finger out for the baby to take. "No, not like this. He's wonderful.

"He looks like a baby bird," Tina smiled, dropping her head back to Newt's shoulder, and studying the scrunched up limbs all red and wrinkled from just being born. "I don't think we can call him beautiful just yet. Look at him, he looks like a newly hatched direcrawl!"

"When he's all grown up," Newt said lightly, "We are not telling our son that you thought he looked like a baby bird."

"What does baby bird mean in Latin?" Tina mused, eyes twinkling a little. "Come on, you speak Latin, what's it mean?"

Newt thought for a second, brow pulled together as he sifted through his knowledge of language and creatures to find the right word.

"I think," he said slowly, "It's 'puer aven', but I'm not sure. We aren't calling him Baby Bird."

"We should definitely give him an animal name though," Tina insisted a little sleepily, "I mean, you're a Newt, I'm a porcupine, and our surname is Scamander. That's a pureblood tradition just waiting to happen."

"We aren't calling him baby bird," Newt said firmly, the corner of his lips turning up. Tina pursed her lips, her fingers gently tracing their son's cheeks.

"What about Leo," she suggested quietly, eyes scrunched up as she looked at him, shuffling slightly in his sleep. Newt cocked his head. In unison they discarded the name as you would an ill fitting sweater. "Phoenix?"

"We aren't giving him a creature name," Newt ruled quickly, "It will just get confusing, what with our line of work."

It was a fair enough assertion. Tina studied their infant, her mind running through boys names she knew, had heard of, could possibly be. All she could think of was that he looked like a bird.

"He looks like a bird," She insisted, "Are there any bird names that aren't magical and would fit a boy quite nicely? I mean, we could call him…Robin, Robin Scamander."

She wrinkled her nose as she said it, the consonants sitting heavy in her mouth.

"Jay?" Newt offered, shaking his head soon after. He studied his son, seeing what his wife had seen, a long scrunched body, "He looks like a blackbird chick."

"What's that in something?" Tina asked hopefully.

"No idea," Newt admitted, "But raven in latin is Corvus… No, I don't think Corvus works… but…"

"It's closer," Tina agreed.

"Of course, a variation of corvus is corvin," Newt said quietly. They sat there, looking at their little bird like baby with dark dark hair.

"Corvin Scamander," Tina tested, smiling slightly.

"Corvin Scamander," Newt repeated. "Well, looks like your mother is naming you baby bird after all. And she thinks I give magical creatures ill-advised names!"

"Hey Newt," Tina rested her chin against his arm, hiding a yawn behind her hand. The baby stirred, his little fists getting closer to his face as he yawned, his little mouth opening wide, before he blinked up at his parents with clear blue eyes. He blinked at them a little owlishly, studying them with his head lolled to one side, a curious little creature. "We just named our son."

"Hello Corvin," Newt whispered, bringing the baby closer to his chest, clad as it was in his favourite yellow waistcoat, hastily donned as Tina had fed the baby for the first time and been cleaned up. "I'm your daddy, and this wonderfully beautiful woman here? She's your mum. Now, we're going to look after you, till you're ready to fly the nest. And then after."

He pressed a kiss to the dusky head, before passing him over to Tina for a proper cuddle. As Tina cooed and marvelled, Newt continued.

"You know, the thing about ravens," he started slowly.

"Aha, a creature lesson!" Tina teased, "You better listen Corvin, Daddy tells a lot of creature lessons but they're really interesting."

"The thing about ravens," Newt repeated pointedly with a grin, "is that they mate for life, and once the fledglings fly the nest, they always come home to their parents. So you'll have generations of ravens in the same area, always finding each other and remembering. It seems rather apt, really."

Tina smiled at Newt, and he smiled back, their baby snuffling happily between him.

"Corvin Scamander," Tina announced, "Seems a pretty fantastic name to me."

Hours later they would argue over the birth announcement, Newt citing precedence that the name was given, that if they gave the name in the announcement it would stop people from speculating what they were naming their child. Tina had insisted that it was no-one's business, that they deserved privacy, that they deserved time to be a family.

But in that moment, everything was perfect, in the still hour between nighttime and dawn, the cold air pressing up against their windows. Just them and Corvin. Scamander's together. They couldn't quite forget there was a war on, poking at the borders of their country, but in that time, it didn't matter. It couldn't touch them. For that one glorious moment, everything was exactly as it should be.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Someone recently commented on the version of this story, and it reminded me that I hadn't updated it on here! So, there are about five chapters that have been loaded at once. Anything from chapter 21 onwards is new.**

… **..**

Newt woke at the change in the low snuffles coming from the crib at the end of the bed. He listened for a moment, wondering if those snuffles would turn into a full cry. He glanced at his watch on the bedside table, registering that it wasn't Corvin's feed time.

He was worried about accidently waking one of the twins, despite the regularly updated muffling spells between the Kowalski floor and the Scamander floor. The snuffling turned into a gurgle. Newt pushed himself out of bed, and stood looking down at his son, a week old and looking significantly less like a wrinkled baby bird now.

Corvin looked up at him with wide clear eyes, already turning a little grey and a little closer to Newt's own eye-colour than the sky blue he'd been born with.

"Hello you," Newt whispered, reaching into the crib and lifting Corvin against his chest. "Come on now, no waking mummy. She's doing all the hard work you see. We need to let her sleep some more. You're keeping us up at all hours. Why don't we pop downstairs, hey? That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? Let's tuck you all in, you don't have fur so winter doesn't like you so much... there we go."

With Corvin safely wrapped in a knitted blanket that Perseus had handed to them the first day the baby had been born, a blanket that the Scamander patriarch had made himself with enchanted hippogriffs marching around the edge. Helena's blanket had broomsticks flying in a band of green. It was warm, Newt should know. He still had his own blanket from his infancy.

Newt carefully made his way down the stairs, taking Corvin straight through into the living room and setting a fire going. Tina sometimes teased him for being overprotective, but he didn't want any of the babies in the house to catch a chill, not in this weather. He wanted everyone to be healthy and well, human or creature. With an ease that came from helping with Aurie, then with Helena and the twins, but had become honed with his own son needing to be settled, Newt began to gently dance in the middle of the room, humming a half-remembered song from the radio. Where Aurie had liked movement, Corvin liked people to speak to him while he held them, to hum. Newt theorised he liked the vibrations, Tina told him to stop overthinking it and just get the damn baby to sleep.

And so he hummed, he hummed and he danced, one of Corvin's little hands in his own, a jazz song in his heart, the kind that he hadn't really heard before he'd met Tina all those years before. He was just completing another circuit of the room when he registered another presence. Queenie, standing in her long dressing gown, one of the twins being bounced in her arms.

"Hey," she smiled at him tiredly, the adults of the house all running on limited sleep and a startling reaction to a baby's cry. "Teen sleepin'?"

"Yes," Newt said softly, "But Corvin and I thought we'd have a dance till mummy woke up, didn't we?"

Queenie half laughed, settling herself down on the armchair and leaning back, laying her baby against her chest, "I didn't want Percy waking his brother up. Why did we think this would work, Newt? Four parents, four kids, one house and a caseful of creatures?"

"Better we have each other to support and be supported by," Newt replied confidently, "We're stronger together. You know, Tina and I met a group of wizards, I can't remember where, but they raised their infants together, the entire village pitched in. That's what we are Queenie, we're family. All of us, and all of the kids. And when Helena arrives in a few days we will adjust and accommodate and proceed as we should."

"You're a good brother to have Newt," Queenie said sincerely. Newt smiled awkwardly, returning his attention to a snuffling Corvin. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts.

...

He hadn't realised until he'd gone to wake Tina that it had snowed over the course of the night. Where he had crossed from the case to the house swiftly to avoid the chill, the garden was now a sea of light grey, blending into the sky above the trees. It highlighted every bump in the path, every rise and fall, the path invisible but for a smoother indentation than the grass either side of it.

"Oh," Tina sighed happily, adjusting her nightgown over a suckling Corvin to prevent her own skin and his from cooling. "It's proper snow!"

Tina had as many opinions about the snow as she did about the rainfall in Britain. She still resented drizzle, and she resented the dustings of snow, and she resented wet snow, or powdery snow. But this, a compact layer that turned their Dorsetshire landscape colourless, this was proper snow. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she leant back against Newt on the bed next to her.

"We should take the kids out," She said dreamily, "We can teach Aurie how to build a snowman, and the boys can see their first snow!"

Newt privately thought Corvin would be far too young to remember his first snowfall. And it would be ever so cold for the children.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked hesitantly, his mind already wandering to the case, to whether the spells to protect their creatures from the whims of the English weather were holding well enough.

"Stop worrying," Tina snorted, causing Corvin to stop suckling in surprise. A moment later his appetite got the better of him, and breakfast was breakfast after all. "We'll wrap the kids up warm, Queenie and I will wrap up warm, you can go out and check the creatures, and we probably won't stay out all that long because the kids are so little. Stop being so over-protective! He ain't gonna get sick. Look, why don't you go out to the case, check on the other kids. Corv won't be done for a while yet, we both know his appetite is more like mine than yours. Merlin our son eats like a graphorn."

"He's a little neater than a graphorn," Newt defended Corvin with a smile, "Are you just trying to get rid of me for a bit?"

"Absolutely, stop hovering," Tina replied, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. "Get goin'."

And eventually Newt did make his way down to the case, his boots laced and his coat pulled tightly around his body, ready to be discarded once in the case. The case was warm, a direct contrast to the stiff breeze beyond the protective enchantments. He wanted to make sure that the spells would be enough, the creatures having spent previous winters inside the case itself, where the chop and change of English winter was in less direct contact. The temperature had to be just right across each enclosure of the garden, to ensure that his creatures were in environments best suited to each individual need. The residual snow on his boots melted quickly.

He strode through the creatures, Jingyi perched on top of his hut and watching his progress into each enclosure to check each of the creatures. He figured he might as well do a health check on them all while he was there, it turned out having three under six months in the house as well as a toddler took up a lot more time than previously expected. Hardy, it seemed, had been officially told to move out by Laurel and Bennie. Else, the young niffler had decided that he wanted to redecorate a section of the burrow with all of his shinies, while Bennie and Laurel were re-organising their own side. Newt chuckled, and offered Hardy a piece of polished tin he'd found while taking Aurie for a walk into the village a few days previously.

The occamy hatchlings were no longer hatchlings, their legs starting to grow in and their tempers fraying meaning they were kept in their own environment away from the others, happy to squabble and prance in peace. They were fairly self-sufficient as a species and this was usually when Newt and Tina would travel to the reserve and see how the various hatchings they had conserved across the years were doing, But this year, the reserve was sending someone to them. Newt was incredibly reluctant to leave Tina and Corvin, and they had agreed that Corvin was far too young to be travelling with them. So the reserve were sending someone in the new year. Newt checked them over briefly, checking for dull rather than gleaming plumage and finding a perfectly healthy, if a little irritable, set of waddlings.

The bowtruckles tree needed a little pruning, but they were in good health, and the grindylows were on fine form, having spat water on him as he checked their water temperature. Everything in the case seemed to be ship shape and under Dougal's watchful eye. Despite Dougal having been the one to escape in New York, he had become a competent gatekeeper, and Newt and Tina had barely discussed it before giving Dougal access to the gate to fetch them if needed. He tended to use it when he and Jingyi wanted human company.

He'd emerged into the cold air, the sun bright and low on the horizon, to find his wife sat in a chair, Corvin bundled up and fast asleep, a bonnet low over his face. Tina looked so happy, chatting to her sister as Jacob puffed after Aurie, the little girl screeching in delight as her brothers napped.

Newt loped over to Tina, draping an arm over her shoulders for a brief, affectionate squeeze, her eyes lit up, and reassuring him that she and the baby were fine. Newt handed her his wand, declaring loudly that he was the master of snowballs, did Aurie want to be on Uncle Newt's team or daddy's?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Someone recently commented on the version of this story, and it reminded me that I hadn't updated it on here! So, there are about five chapters that have been loaded at once. Anything from chapter 21 onwards is new.**

…..

"Tina?" Newt called up the stairs a little hesitantly, looping his scarf around his neck. "Dearest?"

He was reluctant to leave without saying goodbye to his family, even if he and Jacob were just going to muggle London to pick up Aurie's bicycle and finalise the plans for the new bakery. He wouldn't be gone for more than a few hours, yet it would be the longest he and TIna had spent apart since Corvin had been born.

"Shhh," Tina scolded in a loud whisper, hurrying down the stairs with a firey look in her eye. "Corvin's taking a nap, and Queenie only just got Percy to settle."

"Sorry," Newt matched her staccato whisper, "I'm just waiting for Jacob to come down, then we'll be off."

"Queenie's worried about sending Aurie to the Prewett's, but Lou insisted. I think Jacob'll be better at leaving her there," Tina glanced up the stairs, her ears picking up the sound of Jacob's heavy footfalls on the stairs. "And by the time you get back, Hippolyta will be here with Helena. We've got a busy day, and seriously Queenie and I need you two to stop hovering."

"I don't hover," newt protested weakly, more to get Tina to snort and twinkle at him than any sense of true conviction in his statement. "Are you sure you don't want me to take the baby. You could have an hour or two off."

"And what happens in two hours when the little bird is hungry again?" Tina raised an eyebrow, her hands tucking the ends of his scarf into his coat more securely. "You go, get everything done, pick up your paperwork from the office and then come back and we can do the Christmas thing now Chanukah is over. I love you."

"I love you too," Newt smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips, just as Jacob and Aurie appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Aw," Jacob mock whispered to Aurie, "You're Uncle Tina and Auntie Newt are so cute. Wait, no, other way round."

Tina chuckled, turning sideways against the bannister to allow Jacob and Aurie to pass. "You tell Lou that if she needs me to come pick Aurie up cuz she's struggling with the boys, she just needs to owl," Tina reminded Jacob, tucking Aurie's curls under her wool hat, knitted by her grandmother Scamander.

"She'll be fine," Jacob insisted, before hastily taking on, "I'm sure Lou knows that already y'know. We'll see youse later, Tina."

Jacob nodded significantly at Newt, widening his eyes slightly to say "let's get out of here, now". Newt smiled, and squeezed Tina's hand, issuing a final "Love you" before leaving with Jacob and Aurie for the apparition point at the edge of the property. Tina watched them disappear with a pop, and sighed a deep sigh of relief. She loved her husband, she really, truly did, but he was fussing so. For a couple that could spend months upon months with only each other for company, being trapped in their cottage was vastly differently to trekking mountainsides with the case for their home.

Tina crept up the stair to her sister's sitting room, finding Queenie laid across the couch with arms and legs akimbo.

"They're asleep," Queenie whispered, answering Tina's unspoken question. "Thank Mercy they're finally all asleep."

"It'll be harder with Helena," Tina sat on the table, fingers tangling in Queenie's golden curls, soothing her hair away from her face as their mother had done so many decades before. "We don't know what sleep pattern she's on, or even how much longer she'll be needing naps for."

"She's barely six months," Queenie answered bluntly, with the tone of weary experience. "Aurie still has naps and she's two years in three weeks. It's Aurie we'll have the problem with, I think, while the other's are sleeping we'll have to keep her entertained."

"You're kidding, right? We barely need to supervise Aurie in the case if the demiguise are there," Tina smiled indulgently, thinking about Aurie's quiet steadfast nature and how she hung onto Newt's every word, practically memorising the rules of the case.

"Yeah but what happens when we aren't living here any more?" Queenie asked, her voice tinged with exhaustion, her eyes drooping to sleep.

Tina's hand stilled, her throat suddenly very full. She was a fully grown married woman with children, with a fully grown married-with-children sister, she shouldn't have been worried about her sister moving out. They'd been living apart before, but then they'd weathered storms together, and having Queenie living somewhere else now seemed abstract, and absurd.

"Not going anywhere soon," Queenie mumbled, answering Tina's pain. Tina smiled tightly and kissed her forehead lightly, before leaving her sister to her nap. She checked in on Corvin, snuffling quietly to himself and clutching his baby blanket, before heading down into the lower floor of the house. With the littles asleep, and Aurie and the men out, the house felt unusually quiet. It was strange. Quiet. Too quiet. She set the gramophone to play gently in the background while she started piecing together the various notes and correspondences she had built up over the past few months, ready for the final write up of the next volume of her law book. It had been a while since she'd had the time to go through all the sheaf's of parchments, had the space to lay each page out and work out where the sections should go, what order it would be in.

It wasn't long before there was a gentle knock on the door, and Hippolyta was there, deep bags under her eyes and Helena asleep on her shoulder. Tina offered her tea.

"I don't suppose you have something a bit stronger," Hippolyta joked weakly, not really meaning it, settling Helena in her room and re-joining Tina in the sitting room. The tea had barely been poured when Corvin woke. Corvin had barely woken before Queenie appeared, her son's in her arms and settled in the corner of the room, the three boys making noises that only each other seemed to understand. And suddenly the room was filled with the quiet hustle and bustle that Tina had become so accustomed too. An hour later Jacob and Newt arrived home, an over-excitable Aurie "telling" everyone about her day in her limited grasp of language.

It was Christmas Eve, and all through the house, there was hustle and bustle and family life.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Someone recently commented on the version of this story, and it reminded me that I hadn't updated it on here! So, there are about five chapters that have been loaded at once. Anything from chapter 21 onwards is new.**

Tina woke before her husband and her son on Christmas morning. Newt was sprawled across the bed next to her, one leg hooked out over the duvet, one stripy clad arm thrown above his head. To her, it looked awfully uncomfortable, but Newt always seemed to end in one of two positions: Snuggled up to her, or sprawled like he'd been stunned. Both made her smile. A quick peek into the bassinette, and Tina had to press her fist against her mouth to stop herself from laughing aloud and waking her boys up. Corvin had one little fist thrown above his head, his face turned into it, just like his father. Both of them all long limbed and not sure what to do with them.

Once she was awake, Tina found it incredibly hard to just sit around in bed. She had to be up, moving, dressed, day going on. If Corvin wasn't hungry, well, she wasn't going to complain. On the landing, she heard a muffled sound from the door opposite, to Helena and Hippolyta. She strained to hear for just a second, catching a few words fluttering past before releasing them. It sounded like Hippolyta was reading Helena a story, probably Fountain of Fair Fortune. Tina turned resolutely, giving mother and daughter some space.

Hippolyta was leaving on the 28th. Her and Newt would be celebrating their first wedding anniversary by waving goodbye to their sister, and gaining a surrogate daughter. Happy anniversary. But there was a war on, these things couldn't be helped. Tina took her coffee out to the garden, not wanting to wake the little ones in the house, and hoping the grown up ones got a little more sleep than in recent weeks. It was hard, having a chain reaction of newborns. There were some pros - the trio of boys tended to amuse themselves and Aurie was endlessly fascinated by them, and by Helena who was perhaps the calmest baby Tina had ever seen.

It was dark and cold in the garden, a fine layer of frost lighting the trees better than firelight charms, giving everything sharp edges and somehow softening the landscape at the same time. A plume of smoke curled from her mug, and she cradled it a little closer to her chest, watching her breath freeze in clouds in front of her. It was endlessly fascinating, blowing plumes of steam into the air and watching it freeze before her very eyes. Her chest ached with the cold, but the warming spell on her jacket held, and she was quite snug on the back porch. She wondered how long it would be till she was joined by human or non-human companionship.

It wasn't long at all before Dougal appeared silently beside her, eyeing the frost covered ground in contempt and alighting on the bench next to her, folding his hands gently into the blanket across her knees.

"Mornin' Dougal," Tina smiled down at him, remembering a time when she couldn't believe Newt had named a freakin _demiguise_ Dougal, but now not able to thing of anything else that she might have called him. He was kind, faithful Dougal. Dougal looked up at her with his unblinking orbs before resting his silver head against her shoulder and crooning gently.

Tina loved quiet moments like this. When she was in the Aurors in MACUSA, she had craved business, the silence in her head never more deafening than in the quiet spaces between day and night, and night and day. Now she felt quite differently about quiet moments. She lead a life that was full of so many different things, some good, some bad. Moments like this helped her take stock of everything, to list all the good things to remind herself that they were still there, still fighting, no matter how hard the fight ahead seemed. She never imagined that the quiet would be sat with a silent demiguise, both of them watching the horizon lighten to navy before their very eyes, as the stars seemed to flicker and retreat to another night.

You look peaceful," Newt said softly, interrupting the silence and the solitude. It was still mostly dark, almost light but not quite. It might have been the latest the infants (and definitely Aurie) had stayed asleep. Newt had Corvin wrapped up against his chest, holding him swaddled tightly with one hand, the other levitating a pair of mugs. "I made fresh tea."

"It is peaceful," Tina sat the empty mug down on the other side of Dougal and relieved Newt of his burden of beverages, to allow him to sit down and arrange the blanket over his knees. "I like watching the sun rise. I haven't been able too since before Corvin was born. You have to shush, or it won't be magic."

"You're a witch," Newt chuckled lowly, snaking an arm around her shoulders and snuggling them all together, his fingers gently stroking the back of Dougal's head. "Our everyday involves magic."

Tina poked him with a teasing smile and a "hush, not like that." She rested her head against his chest, the full mugs discarded so she could turn Corvin in his fathers arms, towards her and the dawn. "He's a baby bird," Tina murmured, returning her eyes to the horizon and resting against her boys. "He'll like the sunrise."

They watched the sunrise in silence, how the sun crept up on the sky, a weak pale sun shedding a muted light on the surroundings, light that danced with the frost and chased away the shadows. Maybe that would be how they won the war, with a creeping light that flooded all at once and dispelled the dark. Of course, that analogy meant that the dark would come again as the sun waned towards dusk, but Tina didn't want to think about that, not when the sun seemed so promising, here with the people she loved the most.

Queenie disturbed them half an hour later, both quietly absorbed in their tiny little family. She let them know that she'd put the breakfast on with Jacob, that they had time to visit the creatures before Diana and Perseus arrived and the day really didn't stop. The Scamanders didn't need telling twice, slipping away like the darkness to say hello to the rest of their family before meeting the human contingent for the Christian holiday that religion was actually redundant for.

 _..._

"Sweet Merlin, he looks just like Newt!" Diana stared at her grandson with wide eyed astonishment. "He didn't last time I saw him, he was till all scrunchy and red but how he looks like a dark haired Newton as a baby."

Newt flushed in embarrassment, coughing awkwardly and hovering uncertainly behind Tina's chair. Tina supressed a smile. Diana filled every room she was in, and right now she was doting completely on her grandchildren ("All of them" She had said pointedly, scooping Aurie up for a spinning hug first) and passing them silver tree gifts and helping Aurie re-tie the bow in her hair while Queenie was pre-occupied with the mid-morning feed. Perseus and Jacob were making dinner, Jacob carefully explaining how to make a strudel the muggle way, and Perseus's confused voice asking why muggles had to make everything take so long.

The radio was playing, Aurie was dancing in circles chasing a charmed bubble. Hippolyta lounged gracefully against the arm of the sofa, Helena sat at her feet in a dark green dress, a ribbon in her hair. To think she'd once hated Hippolyta and Theseus, now she watched Hippolyta carefully out of the corner of her eye - watched how the corners of her eyes didn't crinkle when her lips turned up, how she was keeping Helena within arms distance, and her eyes looked distant. They'd come a long way. There was a hole in the room. They could all feel it, feel the edges flapping in their tableau. Theseus wasn't here. Perhaps next Christmas Hippolyta wouldn't be either. It was a painful reminder of the war they were in, one that had existed as if in a dream-world while the babies were so small. A world that they would have to get back to soon enough.

"Paris?" Newt said, drawing Tina back into the conversation, relieving his mother of Corvin as Percy was passed into her arms instead (one thing was for sure, Diana wouldn't spend any time without a grandchild today). "Tina and I went to Paris back in '27. Queenie and Jacob came too. It was...well... it's not a story for Christmas that's for sure..."

Tina could feel the waves of discomfort roll off Newt, as he realised what he'd bought up, a story they hadn't told his parents because it had been kept out of the press. A story of facing Grindlewald again, of things they'd lost and things they'd gained. She rested her hand against his arm, hoping to comfort him in whatever way they could. She noticed Diana narrow her eyes, and she hoped that for once Diana would curb her naturally frank mind and just enjoy bouncing the baby in her lap. She was relieved when Diana let it go.

Their Christmas was noisy, but it was noise designed to cover the silence that they were all so aware of, the silence that should have been Theseus, that should have been Hippolyta letting the last dregs of her Malfoy upbringing retreat a little and laugh at one of Jacob's muggle jokes (to the surprise of all). It was a careful noise to ignore the loss, to try and move forward, to enjoy a day and take many, many photos for little Helena's photo album. If she couldn't remember her first Christmas with her mother, then they would provide her with stories, would provide them all with stories and proof that for one day surrounded by glittering candles, they were relatively happy.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Someone recently commented on the version of this story, and it reminded me that I hadn't updated it on here! So, there are about five chapters that have been loaded at once. Anything from chapter 21 onwards is new.**

In the end, Hippolyta slipped out before the dawn, leaving the adults standing in the doorway, crowded together for comfort. It hurt to watch her go. She'd turned away sharply, her carpet bag in one finely gloved hand, a fanciful hat on her stiff curls and an even stiffer lace cloak keeping the cold away. Her shoulders had gone back, her chin had gone up. She hadn't looked back. Newt wasn't sure his sister would have been able to leave if she'd looked back.

"She'll be ok," Tina repeated to herself under her breath as they closed the door, as if repeating it made it true, that they weren't wading into the unknown and murky criminal underworld. "She'll be ok..."

"I'm er...gonna go put the kettle on the fire," Jacob said hesitantly, edging his way out of the room and towards the kitchen, "The babies'll all be wanting their momma's soon so, we should get some tea while we can..."

"Yeah," Queenie said, a faraway look in her eye. The friendship that had sprung up between Queenie and Hippolyta had been as unexpected as snow in August, but it had become a real friendship nevertheless. Both were used to people looking over them, Queenie because of her gift, Hippolyta because she preferred to watch and strategize from the side-lines before making her move. Chess games between the two were incredible. She shook her head, clearing out the concern, or at least the loudest concern. She made to follow Jacob, to seek comfort from his steady presence, when she remembered something and turned back. "Hey, you guys? Happy anniversary... I know you don't want to think about it now, but maybe we oughta."

Tina gave her sister a pointed mental jab, watching her sad smile in that tired face. And as Queenie turned away, she wondered when they had started to feel older, when life wasn't quite so much a game, and more of a fight.

"Is it really awful of me to be upset that Hippolyta chose today to leave?" Tina asked Newt's collar, having tucked themselves together, just breathing deeply and talking quietly. "I know that we ain't got no problem with her anymore, that we're all getting along just fine, but she coulda left any other day... and she chose out anniversary."

Newt was silent for a beat, his heart clenching as Tina put into words the frustration that had plagued his sleep the night before. That little niggling upset that Hippolyta had chosen to be selfish on what should have been a day celebrating their spontaneous wedding a year prior. How much had changed since then? How much could change in the next year?

"No," he said finally, "I think we can be a little annoyed at her poor timing, but I do not for a second believe it was done with any malicious intent. She hasn't been thinking straight recently."

"Newt," Tina spoke quietly, "Did we do the right thing? Letting her go..."

"Tina, darling," Newt kissed her forehead and released her slightly, "If I've learnt anything in my life, it is that I have no right to tell someone what they can or can't do. Hippolyta wished to leave, she felt it was necessary for Helena as well as Theseus. We could no more have stopped her than stopped the rain falling in winter."

Tina nodded, she knew this, she did. But her job was to protect people, not send them into more danger with only a code-quill and a notebook. Hippolyta was smart, she would stay out of trouble. And she had a reason not to treat this like a suicide mission, a reason that was just waking up, and threatening to wake up her foster brother and cousins.

"I'll go get Helena," Newt said firmly, "You go and make tea and maybe feed the creatures?"

"Nah," Tina slipped out of grip, down the corridor to their kitchen as Newt began to climb the stairs, "We'll take em both in to the creatures, mightas well get Helly and Corv used to them, right?"

"Quite right," Newt smiled softly, climbing the stairs to little Helena Scamander, who didn't know that her mother was gone, that her aunt and uncle would be fostering her for the foreseeable future, that no-one knew what the future held.

...

Two hours later and the Scamander children were dresses and ready for the case, Helena making use of her still exciting skill of sitting unaided and turning her head sharply to catch all movement in the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want us to take your three out with us?" Tina asked, lifting Corvin to her hip and ruffling Helena's hair, the little girl giggling in delight.

"Don't you dare," Queenie said firmly, handing Aurie another block of cheese to gnaw at. "I want time with my family too you know. Go on, take your kids out to the kids with fur will ya? I need some peace up here!"

She said it jokingly, but the bags under Queenie's eyes spoke the truth of her exhaustion, how much energy she was expending not listening to the hurt pouring out of the people around her. That, plus newborns, and her nights were more fitful now than when she'd been pregnant with twins. Tina laughed like she was supposed to, Newt scooping up Helena and not responding, not knowing the right way to approach this. Jacob turned back to the stovetop, milk warming over the magical flame. He didn't know how much he helped.

In the case, things were quiet in that busy way where quiet meant graphorns keening, nundu's roaring, direcrawls popping and grindylows bubbling. It was their kind of quiet, one that made their muscles relax and their breath come a little easier. Their house was chaos, but this, this was their home. Their air smelt of dung and musk and animals, and the sky was really canvas, but their little huts stood side by side, a veranda looking out over the expanse of Case, and it was simply home.

Tina spread a blanket down, a thick blanket charmed to keep the dust away from little lungs. Helena squealed excitedly as she was set in the middle, her little hands patting Corvin propped beside her, his dark eyes wide as his foster-sister. Moments later, a little black blur appeared at the corner of the blanket, a little hesitant to approach.

"Hey Hardy," Tina called softly, "Where's your sister and Bennie at, hey? They're usually the first ones here when we've got the babies on the floor..."

Hardy looked up at her, understanding what she said for all he pretended not to. He crept forward a little more. He was endlessly fascinated by the infants, but where Bennie and Laurel would swarm them and allow their hair to be pulled and present them with gifts, Hardy was significantly more cautious of these mewling, helpless pups. Newt chuckled and pushed himself up, his shirtsleeves already folded up to his elbows, scars bared for all to see.

"I'll go start the larger creatures feeding," he said softly, "Trade the babies in half an hour?"

"Come back when you need me," Tina told him, supporting Corvin's back, and watching as the other two nifflers darted out with stomach's full. "I think they'll be well entertained."

"Well, the direcrawls are coming, so Helena will be happy, even if Corvin can't quite work out what's going on," Newt said confidently, the direcrawl fletchlings indeed coming to investigate the strange featherless creatures.

"See you in a bit," Tina smiled, some of the creases in her face letting up, even if only for a few blessed hours where the war didn't exist, and all that mattered was their family having fun. "Now, Helly, Corvin, these are called nifflers, daddy's had Bennie for a long, long time now, and we rescued Laurel and Hardy a little over a year ago, before Daddy and I were married. Now, nifflers are super tricky, cuz they love shiny things, and they're good at sneakin' to get em - when I first met daddy, it was in a bank in New York with buildings that touch the sky, and daddy's niffler escaped..."

Newt headed towards the graphorns to check on the health of their flock, eager to find a suitable rehabilitation for the growing family, but simultaneously not wanting to send them where they might not be safe. All the while, he listened to his wife's storytelling, sometimes informative and sometimes not, and the story of how they first met in New York with a bank, and a niffler.

...

Their infants gave them an excuse to turn down the ministry New Year's ball invitation this year, others weren't so lucky. Tina's friends descended on the house on New Years Eve, spouses and offspring in tow, eager to meet the newish babies and chatter excitedly about all the news since they had last spoken (just before Tina's labour, as a matter of fact. But letters were a fair consolation).

"I'm writing the Anniversary piece for the Prophet," Hetty suddenly announced, her mouth full of apple pie. "Sweet Merlin, Jacob this pie is truly excellent!"

"Aw, thanks Henrietta," Jacob beamed, as he always did when his baking was praised (especially when praised by the magically minded). "Hey, Queens and I gone be opening up a bakery out in Bristol, we're gone hook it up to the floor and everything for magical deliveries. A proper blend of Mag and No-Maj. Queen's idea," He twinkled at his wife on the other side of the room. Queenie giggled at whatever was in his thoughts.

"No, honey," Queenie patted his cheek gently, "You're running the bakery, I'm running the magic side from the safety of this kitchen. We've got too many little ones to have around a workin' bakery. When we only had Aurie she could play in the flour all she wanted. But three?"

"And twins are a handful," Elladora piped up from where she was separating her own two and putting the two boys in opposite corners. "Tthey either love each other or hate each other, there is absolutely no in-between."

"Well," Hetty scraped her bowl clean and put it on the side with a Hetty-like flourish. "I, for one, will be putting in an order when you're set up! Send me an order form and I'll make sure you've both got the business!"

Elladora and Louisana echoed similar sentiments. Queenie thanked them gracefully. Tina was watching the men crowded in the garden, Newt getting along with the other husbands fairly well, even if he did look a little startled at some of the things said.

"I think I said it earlier," Hetty said brightly, calling Tina's attention back to the room. "But then I got distracted by the thought of an entire bakery worth of Kowalski baked goods, so I'll try and hold a thought for more than a sentence -"

"For once?" Elladora asked innocently, Hetty agreed absently before her brain caught up. Her eyes narrowed at her friend, but made a point of continuining with her point.

"I'll be writing your first anniversary piece. As one of your best friends, is there anything you want me to add, or not add?" Hetty hurried to add, "I promise I'm not scoping for a quote, I just want to make sure you like the piece. You've all been through so much this year, and I don't want this to add to anything."

Tina felt a wave of love for these women, these hardworking, wonderful women who had decided to make her their friend, and stood strong between them and the world. People who had liked her for her, not for her association to Newt.

"Whatever you feel is appropriate Hetty," Tina said, "I trust you."

"That's awfully dangerous," Louisiana said.

"She is a journalist!" Elladora finished, neither barb meant honestly, but delivered with such perfect timing that even Hetty had to laugh rather than pretend to be offended.

When the families had left with warm hugs and promises of friendship to deliver the children to caretakers and themselves to the ball, Newt found Tina on the veranda of their garden, looking out at the grey sky. Newt slid up beside her, leaning against her side as she leant against his, perfectly balanced.

"You know what?" She said quietly, "We may have had some bad things happen this year, but it's actually been pretty good. As far as first year wed goes, we did pretty good."

In the house, Corvin was happily snoozing, Queenie was singing softly, Jacob baking, Aurie dancing, Helena giggling and the twins were staring in amazement at sheer bubbles floating around their heads. Their family was a lot bigger now than it had been a year ago, it was missing some people, but it was just as it was meant to be. And at the end of the day, they were still there, still fighting, still fierce and still protecting. They would be for years to come, but this new years was for them. For them all. They could hope for a better year, but the war hung heavy and they were practical if nothing else.

"May I have this dance, Mrs Scamander," Newt whispered to Tina.

"There's no music," she giggled. A moment later, the strains of a familiar jazz tune filtered through the open window, and Tina thanked Queenie silently. Newt raised an eyebrow, bowing gallantly and holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Mrs Scamander," he repeated.

"You may, Mr Scamander," Tina placed her hand in his, and they swayed together, always together, as another year ended, and a new one began.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Someone recently commented on the version of this story, and it reminded me that I hadn't updated it on here! So, there are about five chapters that have been loaded at once. Anything from chapter 21 onwards is new.**

They weren't sure if they'd make it or not. They'd been delayed at the Dubai office, had missed their connecting floo and put everything in their day two hours late. They'd rushed through their debrief with the Minister, and Pettigrew had sent them off with a knowing chuckle.

They'd pushed through crowds, searching for a familiar head of bright yellow, and the portly gentleman who'd always stood beside her.

"Teen!" Queenie's voice carried, and they saw her a moment later, her blue coat buttoned up and a light pink scarf hanging around her neck, ever the glamourous one. "Mercy Lewis we thought you wouldn't make it! Have you two come straight from the floo?"

"They won't mind," Newt shrugged self-consciously, dusting a patch of soot from his coat. Queenie had her wand out, brushing away the worst of the dust with an efficient flick neither of them had mastered yet.

"Good trip?" Jacob asked carefully.

"Forget that," Queenie interrupted, "Is it true?"

Tina and Newt glanced at each other, "Why are you asking us?" Tina asked evasively, "We don't know any more than anyone else. But yeah, that's what they're sayin', right?"

Any answer was cut off by the sound of the steam train, bright red and glistening, arriving in the station, and was drowned out by children calling goodbye, parents greeting, owls hooting. It was a cacophony, and through it all, the Kowalski and Scamander families stood waiting under the sign they waited at every year for their offspring to find them. It was easier than trying to spot six individual children spilling off the train.

"Can you believe Aurie's done at Hogwarts?" Tina mused, rolling her neck to relieve some of the tension of a ten hour trip back to London to pick their children up from school on time.

"She's not," Jacob said, faux confidently, "She's still our little girl, she ain't old enough to do magic outsida Hogwarts, she ain't going to do Healer training in the Fall."

"Sorry daddy," Aurie's bright voice carried, the willowy young woman bending slightly to peck her father on the cheek. "I am quite grown up. Hello mummy. The boys will be along shortly. They're arguing over Augustus again."

Queenie laughed, pulling her eldest in for a tight hug that spoke of how hard she found it to let go every September.

"Hey Aunty Teen, Uncle Newt," Aurie Kowalski greeted them. "How was Dubai?"

"Hot," Newt huffed, "Hello Aurie. Good last year at Hogwarts?"

"Objectively better than yours," Was Aurie's smart reply. She had been horrified to learn of Newt's rather tumultuous attempt at education. Her legilimens skill had been a curse and a blessing, for it helped her navigate school life easily and her natural enthusiasm and desire to be a Healer helping her with the academic side. Newt acknowledged the barb with his usual cheerful smile, pulling her into his side as they waited for "the children" to make their way over.

"So, is it true?" Aurie asked, glancing askance at her aunt.

"Is everyone going to ask me that today?" Tina asked in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air as a gaggle of teenagers broke free from the crowd and headed towards them. "My creatures! Here you are!"

"Merlin mum, have you and dad just stepped off the floo?" Corvin asked, tall and long-limbed, not quite grown into their full length. His dark hair curled out of his head, flopping into his eyes as he pushed his sister towards them.

"Mummy!" The russet-haired eleven-year-old leapt off the trolley and stumbled into Newt's arms. "You both came!"

"Of course we came Leo," Tina ruffled her youngest's hair affectionately, little Leona Diane Scamander glowing with happiness and too much sugar. "How many of those new bertie botts candies did you eat?"

"Only one bag," Leo blinked innocently, her hands tugging at the suitcase, "Did you bring us any new friends from Dubai?"

Another family walked by, glancing curiously at them. Tina glared at them, this was her family time and she'd be damned if someone came up to talk to her now. They all looked away quickly and left her be. She'd have hell to pay in the office, but it was always worth it.

"You'll have to wait and see," Newt said firmly, spinning the case out of reach. "Now, let me see, we have the three boys, an ex-Hogwarts student and a new one too, but I can't hear number six. Hello boys, it's good to see you both again."

The dark-haired twins paused in their good-natured bickering to wave over to their uncle. Next to the gangly Corvin, the Kowalski twins were much shorter and stockier, with dark hair and the same eye shape that marked them all as family.

The last of their children shuffled up, quieter than all the rest a moment later, her long straight hair having paled with age to a light red and making her look more like her mother than ever before. She had just finished her sixth year, and matched Corvin for temperament – both of them quiet and serene, able to face near enough anything without so much as blinking an eye. They were still close friends, despite the full Hogwarts year separating them.

"Helena," Tina greeted warmly, "You did real good this year, we're real proud of you. Proud of all of you," She said pointedly to the others.

"Thanks Mum," Helena smiled softly, pleased to be back amongst people who didn't judge her. She'd found a home in the back garden of Dorset, learning to walk with her foster-brother and cousins by following a niffler with a demiguise holding her hands.

There was a mewling noise from the pile up of suitcases waiting to be taken out to the enchanted bakery van Jacob had driven up in. Everyone froze, turning back to the pell mell of boxes and trunks that had no other order than belonging to the Scamander-Kowalski clan.

"Alright," Newt sighed finally, turning back to the assorted teens. "I know I didn't send you back to school with anything that miaowed, so which one of you bought back a cat?"

There was silence as they all glanced sideways at each other, wondering who was going to fess up. They knew he wasn't mad, dad was never mad about animals, and mum tended only to wonder how much more space the spells could accommodate.

Helena, sweet innocent Helena, was the one who wet her lips and opened her mouth.

"I found a Kneazle being chased out of the kitchens by the house elves," she said in a rush, squirming a little under everyone's gaze. "And so Corvin and I took it down to the new Care of Magical Creatures professor like you told us to, but he wanted to just release it into the forest! He knew nothing about kneazle-care. And she has a litter…so…."

She glanced sideways. A moment later, Leona was proudly stroking a kneazle kitten. Each twin was holding one with grimaces, hands scratched, Corvin was reaching into a wicker basket and Helena was unfolding her cloak to reveal a final kitten. Queenie tried not to laugh.

"Well," Leona smiled in her bright, sunny way, "We are Scamanders after all."

They all leant forward to put the kittens back in with their mother, who didn't seem too fond of the noise of the station and hissed until Corvin had fixed the basket down again.

"We thought they'd like the garden," Percy piped up, grinning from ear to ear.

Newt beamed at them, with pride if absolutely nothing else.

"Come on you heathens," Tina grumbled good-naturedly, playing her part in the farce. "Get your things, we should be able to get out easy now."

"So, where are we going this Summer?" Leona asked hopefully, having found the stationary aspect of school harder than both her siblings. Corvin and Helena had gone to school together, Leona had four years traipsing with her parents before Scotland beckoned.

"I've had a letter from Romania," Newt replied thoughtfully, eyes sparkling, "But also Brazil."

"We've been to Bulgaria four times to check on your dragons," Leona reasoned, not noticing the sparkling eyes of everyone around her. Leona had Tina's reasoning skills and Newt's need to be elsewhere. "I think we should go back to Brazil. Could we go via Peru, to see if we can find the Vipertooth?"

"We will have to see," Newt laughed, and ruffled her hair. He'd been afraid of being a father, but he'd always found it easy to talk to the children, to share with them all that he loved and watch as they loved them too. "Get your things, the vans out the back."

There was a scramble to assign trolleys to people, Leona not pushing her own in favour of perching on her brothers.

"Wait, mum," Corvin said (at an elbow from Helena and a very pointed look). "We just wanted to know… is it true? Is he really gone? Are we really safe?"

Tina glanced at all their eager hopeful faces, suddenly so much younger than they had pretended to be a few moments before. She glanced at Newt, his clear eyes giving her as much direction now as they had all those years before.

"Yeah," She said finally, "Yeah, it's true. Grindlewald is gone, and the muggle war is too. We're all safe from him, at least."

"Mother will be glad to hear that," Helena whispered, thinking of how nice it would be to take some good news to her mother for once, alone in her house with only her spiralling thoughts. Hippolyta had come home from her quest some five years before and given Helena the choice of who she lived with - a mother who was a near stranger to her, or her Mimi, Pops and siblings. She'd chosen to stay with her adopted family, spending time with her Mother whenever she could. But the war hadn't quite left Hippolyta, and she relied on Queenie ever more.

"Yeah, Aunt Hippolyta's comin' over for dinner tomorrow night, she wanted you all to get settled first," Queenie interjected, "now, come on, Jacob and I made candle cake before we left, and we don't want it to go to waste now do we?"

Appealing to their stomachs was the fasted way to get any child or teenager to move, and it proved just as useful here. Queenie chivvied them along, leaving Newt and Tina to stand together a beat before following.

Nineteen years of their life they had dedicated to fighting Grindlewald, rescuing and rehabilitating creatures, and protecting their children (the last fifteen years). Nineteen years this shadow had plagued them. It had taken their brother from them, and taken the soul of their sister, leaving their eldest daughter in a place she wasn't meant to belong. They'd forged a home on unstable grounds, and they had made names of themselves.

"It is over, isn't it?" Tina asked quietly, "Dumbledore really beat him this time, he's gone."

"Yes," Newt said firmly, their eyes were shadowed now with the realities of war, their spirits having kept going through everything despite their exhaustion. They were both concerned about what it would mean for them now, for what their lives would be like without glancing over their shoulders. "Yes, my love, it's over."

 **A/N Thank you for everyone who has liked, commented and followed this, especially if you were here when Drizzle first made its way onto the site. I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have enjoyed writing our mushy Newtina, and I hope I'll still do some one/two shots. I just won't be writing big thirty odd chapter pieces anymore.**

 **So, thank you for reading, thank you for enjoying, and please let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
